Orgullo y ¿pokémons?
by alaznesweeran
Summary: (Adaptación de Orgullo y Prejuicio en un mundo semi AU). Dawn Berlitz y sus hermanas May y Leaf viven una vida normal en Twinleaf Town, pero la llegada de unos nuevos vecinos desencadenará una serie de sucesos relacionados con el orgullo, el prejuicio, y tal vez, el amor. IKARISHIPPING y algo de contestshipping y oldrivalshipping. Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida...
1. Capítulo I

**Esta es mi primera historia aquí, y también mi primer fanfic, así que no sé cómo será el resultado. Es una historia que ya he acabado, basada en la novela de Jane Austen Orgullo y Prejuicio, y más concretamente, en la adaptación The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. Ni estas dos historias ni Pokémon me pertenecen. Sin más dilación...**

* * *

 _«Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa.»_

De pequeña, mi madre me repetía esa frase casi a diario. Nos repetía, en realidad. Bueno, la verdad es que sigue haciéndolo. Mi nombre es Dawn Berlitz, y a mis dieciocho años lo único que sé es que no quiero oírla nunca más. Pero May nunca se libró de ello, y May es la mayor. Leaf y yo simplemente la seguimos de cerca.

Todavía me acuerdo de cuando mi madre las adoptó. No el momento exacto, ni siquiera recuerdo si fue una mañana soleada o si llovía. Pero May seguro que lo hace. Tan solo tenía tres años, pero desde la muerte de mi padre nada parecía igual. Todos mis recuerdos hasta ese día son grises. Y de repente, luz. Risas. Niñas jugando. _Nosotras_. Puede que May y Leaf no sean mi sangre, pero son mis hermanas. Somos Berlitz, y si algo nos han enseñado (aparte de, por supuesto, la maldita frasecita), es a permanecer unidas.

Mi madre, Johanna Berlitz, es una simple ama de casa de Twinleaf Town. Salvo que no lo es. Su pasión por los concursos pokémon la llevó al estrellato, y pese a que se retiró, siempre vive los concursos con y por nosotras. May y yo siempre quisimos ser coordinadoras pokémon. Creo que ella nos contagió. En cambio, Leaf… Leaf es caso aparte.

Pero, volviendo a mamá, he de admitir que los concursos no son su única pasión: No hay nada que quiera Johanna Berlitz más que ver a sus hijas felizmente casadas. No me lo estoy inventando, de hecho, hasta lo dijo en una entrevista. Aún hoy escucho la risa de Barry, mofándose de ello por teléfono. Creo que nunca recuperaré mi dignidad.

Durante años, años en los que una cree en cuentos de hadas y en príncipes azules, no me molestó en absoluto. Claro, yo era la primera que quería ser princesa en un palacio, y vestirme como Cenicienta en su boda. Pero después de salir a ver mundo y mi gran aventura pokémon, debo decir: _no, gracias_. Además, ¿la única finalidad de un hombre rico es conseguir esposa? ¿En serio? Porque os aseguro que con mi edad es lo que menos están buscando. Literalmente.

Siguiendo con mi familia, creo que es justo hablar de mis hermanas. May y Leaf, Leaf y May. No podían ser más diferentes. Claro que estoy yo en el medio equilibrando las cosas. Soy la hermana sándwich.

Leaf es preciosa, divertida, alocada y básicamente un desastre. A sus 17 años no hay nada ni nadie capaz de pararla. Su amor por su venusaur solamente es eclipsado por su amor a las fiestas y el alcohol. Pelo largo y castaño, ojos grandes, risa nerviosa y falda corta son las primeras cosas que me vienen a la mente. La veo correr hacia mí. El sombrero blanco parece a punto de volársele.

—¡Dawn! ¡Dawn!- me llama- _Oh my god_ , ¿has oído lo de los nuevos vecinos? O sea, NO PUEDE SER.

Me río y le respondo que no.

—¡TENEMOS NUEVOS VECINOS! ¿Y a que no sabes de lo que se ha enterado mamá?

—Déjame adivinar-le digo, interrumpiéndola-. Están solteros.

—¡Y son _rrrrrricossss_!-dice, alargando la palabra- ¡Lo tienen todo!

Entorno los ojos. Leaf siempre ha estado bajo el influjo de las palabras de mi madre. Pero, para su desgracia, cambia de novio casi más que de calcetines.

Por eso, la esperanza de mi familia es May. May es prácticamente perfecta. También tiene el pelo castaño, pero corto, y sus ojos son azules. Cuando pienso en May veo bandanas de colores, pasteles recién horneados y mucho rojo. Es su color favorito y lo lleva casi siempre. Hasta su delantal de cocina es rojo.

—¡Hola, chicas!

Hablando de la reina de Roma, por la puerta asoma. Y qué mejor bienvenida que la de tu hermana cocinando galletas. Leaf se apresura a tomar una, pero May se lo impide.

—Acaban de salir del horno. Y además, ¿quién dijo que eran para ti?

—Tu querida hermana pequeña.- dice, mientras intenta coger una- ¡Quema!

—Te lo he dicho-se ríe May-. ¿Os habéis enterado de la gran noticia?

Oh, no. ¿May también?

—El que nuestros nuevos vecinos sean ricos y solteros no es una gran noticia-digo, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Qué? No me refería a eso. ¡Maylene y Reggie se casan!


	2. Capítulo II

Cuando te dicen que una pareja se casa, te alegras, les llamas por teléfono para felicitarles y poco a poco vas pensando en lo que llevar y en qué ponerte. Pero claro, si la pareja en cuestión son Maylene y Reggie, es de esperar que no te den tiempo para pensar. Se casan en una semana.

Mi madre, por su parte, no puede parar de sonreír. "¡Así es como debería ser!" y "Las bodas son el mejor sitio para encontrar hombres solteros y ricos" son las frases de la semana. Por supuesto, mi gran problema no es ese, sino otro mucho más importante: ¿qué voy a ponerme? Hace tanto tiempo que no voy a una boda…

—¡No tengo nada en el armario!-exclamo, casi para mí misma.

Pero Piplup tiene mi móvil en la mano y ya está llamando a alguien. Me cede el móvil justo antes de que descuelguen.

—Hola, Dawn. ¿Qué tal?

Reconozco esa voz de inmediato. Zoey.

—¡Zoey! Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Sigues en Hearthrome?

—Sí… ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tus sesiones de "compra hasta caer rendida"? Porque ya sabes que no soy muy fan de eso.

—Sí y no. Necesito un vestido para la boda de Maylene y Reggie, y necesito a alguien que me aconseje. Además, así tú también puedes comprarte uno.

—No soy muy fan de los vestidos, y tú te bastas solita para ir de compras-suspira, y después añade-. Pero vale. No tardes mucho.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado-le digo, sonriendo.

Antes de colgar oigo un "es cuando más me preocupo". Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Aviso a mamá de que voy a salir, y llamo a Togekiss.

—¡A Hearthrome!-le digo, mientras le acaricio antes de subirme.

El viaje es más corto de lo que me esperaba. Claro que la última vez que viajé en pokémon había una gran tormenta. Probablemente no fue mi mejor idea.

Aterrizamos en el centro pokémon, donde he quedado con Zoey. Me saluda y me abraza.

—¿Ves?-le digo- He llegado sana y salva.

—Ya, pero que vuelvas sana y salva es algo muy distinto… Ya sabes que la última vez que entraste en una boutique casi te echan por pegarte con una señora.

—¡Yo había visto ese jersey antes! Y de eso hace ya mucho, de todas formas. ¿Vamos?

—Si no hay más remedio…

Hearthrome es la ciudad del glamour. Por supuesto, no es ciudad Luminalia, pero para ir a Kalos necesitaría algo más que a mi Togekiss. Además, la nueva colección acaba de llegar a Sinnoh.

Entramos en cuatro tiendas diferentes hasta que por fin encuentro a mi nuevo amor. ¿Para qué voy a querer un esposo si puedo tener este vestido? De color rosa palo y la espalda descubierta, es una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto nunca.

Me miro al espejo, admirando mi figura. La parte inferior del vestido cae suelta como si fuera una falda de tul, mientras que la superior se ajusta perfectamente. Los tirantes tienen un poco de pedrería, así que decido que debería llevar el pelo recogido.

Zoey elige un traje verde combinado con una camisa blanca. La miro y pongo los ojos en blanco. El día que lleve una falda aplaudiré.

—Así que… ¿Ya has ido a presentarte a los nuevos vecinos?-pregunta mi amiga, mientras coge un trozo de tarta.

Estamos en un café, y, como siempre, hemos pedido nuestro habitual: tarta de limón y un té con leche. Desde que May empezó a cocinar no he parado de comer dulces, pero las tradiciones hay que cumplirlas. Al menos, eso me digo mientras cojo otro bocado.

— ¿Tú también con eso? ¡No!-digo, más fuerte de lo que quería- No he ido a la casa de mis nuevos y ricos vecinos, y no, no sé ni quiénes son. En realidad, no podría importarme menos.

— Pues yo creo que sí-se ríe-. Sobre todo, desde que vienen a la boda. Es bastante obvio, teniendo en cuenta que…

—¿En serio? Ahora mi madre tendrá la oportunidad perfecta para acosarnos. Y a ellos, claro. Casi siento lástima por estos desconocidos.

—¿Qué decías?-le pregunto, volviendo de mi ensimismamiento.

—Que tu vecino es Drew Hayden, el famoso coordinador de Hoenn. ¿Es que no me escuchas?


	3. Capítulo III

Desde que supimos el nombre de ese misterioso y soltero vecino, mi madre se ha vuelto loca. Ha pasado por su casa tres veces, hablado con los vecinos, ¡creo que incluso le ha registrado el buzón! Pero parece que el señor Hayden no está en casa. No sabe lo afortunado que es. Mientras tanto, mamá se monta teorías pensando en lo maravilloso que sería que una de sus patéticamente solteras hijas le robara el corazón a ese extraño. Todo muy normal.

Hasta ahora, esto es todo lo que sabemos sobre Drew Hayden, o al menos, lo que está apuntado en la libreta de la cocina:

Es rico

Está (aparentemente) soltero

Tiene chófer (¡!)

Es de Hoenn

Es coordinador (¡!)

Tiene el pelo verde (¿?)

El último dato me desconcierta bastante, pero es todo lo que la madre de Barry nos pudo aclarar sobre su descripción física. No es que a mí me interese particularmente, claro.

—¡Daaawn!-oigo a Leaf decir mientras abre la puerta de mi habitación- OMFG, Drew iba con una chica en el coche. Entonces he llamado a Barry, que ha llamado a Lucas, que ha hablado con Rowan y con la enfermera Joy que le ha dicho que… Es su prima. ¡Yayyyyy!

—¿Y me cuentas esto porque?-pregunto.

—Porque finges que no te importa pero eres tan cotilla como mamá-me dice, sacándome la lengua-. También le acompañaba un chico, que por cierto, está muy bueno también. ¡Mamá se va a poner contentísima!

—¡Y no nos va a dejar tranquilas hasta que vayamos a visitarles!-respondo con sorna.

—La boda es mañana, así que algo me dice que les vamos a ver mucho antes que eso.

Las dos nos giramos. May está en la puerta de mi habitación, con su bandana roja y unos vaqueros.

—¿Ya tenéis pensado qué vais a poneros?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mi casa era un caos. Mi madre, mis hermanas, los pokémon y yo corríamos de un lado para otro. Nunca hay suficiente espacio para prepararse para una boda.

Mientras May me hace una trenza de espiga, Leaf se pone una diadema dorada. Las tres nos apretujamos para mirarnos en el espejo de la sala, que nunca había parecido tan pequeño. May, con su vestido rojo sin mangas, el pelo recogido y unos tacones de salón aterciopelados; Leaf, con un crop top y una falda a juego de color verde menta, unas cuñas doradas y su diadema; y finalmente yo, con mi pelo trenzado, mi vestido rosa palo y unos peep-toe rosas.

Salimos de casa en fila, y cogemos los bolsos casi a la vez. Mi madre parece emocionadísima. Siempre ha sido la mayor fan de las bodas. No me quiero imaginar el día en el que una de nosotras se case, si es que lo hacemos algún día.

Llegamos a la iglesia justo a tiempo, y tomo asiento al lado de Zoey, que nos esperaba. Es entonces cuando empieza a sonar la melodía nupcial y veo a Maylene, sin su habitual tirita y con un vestido blanco, caminar hacia el altar. Reggie la espera, sonriente. Miro a mi alrededor. Todo el mundo tiene una sonrisa en la cara, y no puedo evitar sonreír yo también. Al menos, hasta que le veo. La última persona que desearía ver en este mundo, pero también la primera que debería estar en esta ceremonia.

El hermano de Reggie, su total opuesto: Paul Shinji.

* * *

 **Y aquí los tres primeros capítulos (y creo que los peores). Si os han gustado, ¡no muerdo! Estoy empezando, así que cualquier review es bienvenida. Y como tengo la historia prácticamente acabada, serían un buen incentivo para publicar más capítulos *soborno***


	4. Capítulo IV

La ceremonia transcurre con tranquilidad, así como el banquete. Zoey y yo nos reímos de las señoras cotillas que no paran de preguntarle a Leaf cómo se ha convertido en una mujercita tan adorable, y May entretiene a los niños con cuentos y juegos tontos. Es entonces cuando le veo: pelo verde, esmoquin y sonrisa brillante. Se acerca a mi hermana mayor y la veo sonreír. Leaf se gira hacia mí, le señala y susurra: Drew Hayden

—Soy Drew, ¿y tú?-le oigo decirle a mi hermana.

—May Berlitz. Somos vecinos, según parece.

El chico sonríe.

—Bien, April, pues dejando las formalidades atrás, ¿me concedes este baile?

—¡Mi nombre es May!-dice, pero toma su mano.

Bailan toda la noche. Se ríen, hablan, él le ofrece una copa. Tienen perfecta sincronización. Y mi madre se da cuenta.

—¡Creo que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida!-dice, eufórica.

—¿Y mi nacimiento? ¿El día que adoptamos a May y a Leaf? ¿Nuestro primer concurso? ¿TU primer concurso?

—Definitivamente es hoy-dice, mientras me empuja-. Corre, están a punto de tirar el ramo.

La cosa es que no me interesa para nada coger el ramo. Por eso, me coloco al fondo, con los brazos cruzados, esperando que alguien se aferre a él antes de que llegue hasta aquí. Y mientras pienso en esto, algo aterriza… En mi cara. Lo agarro con las manos, aún sorprendida: el ramo. Miro a mi alrededor, y veo a Maylene guiñarle un ojo a mi madre. Me pregunto cuánto le costará a mamá nuestra soltería.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo insiste en que debo bailar con quien haya cogido la liga. Al final acepto. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

En menos de un minuto, tengo la respuesta: Paul es lo peor que podría pasar. Y está pasando. Es el padrino de la boda, al fin y al cabo. No sé por qué me sorprendo.

—Acabemos con esto ya-me digo en voz baja.

La música empieza a sonar. Lentamente, me acerco a Paul. Y él se acerca a mí. Me mira, algo extrañado, pero me agarra del brazo. No, no me coge suavemente. Me AGARRA. Intento seguir sus pasos, ir a su ritmo, o más bien… balancearme a su ritmo. Esbozo una sonrisa falsa para intentar que el círculo de personas alrededor no se sienta incómodo. No creáis que él hace algo para evitarlo. En mi cabeza se enciende un letrero en luces de neón: "Paul Shinji es un maleducado".

—Esto…-empiezo, intentando salvar la situación-. Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?

Él no parece comprender.

—Soy Dawn Berlitz, ¿te acuerdas?-digo, rechinando los dientes-. Solía viajar con Ash y Brock. Soy coordinadora. Tengo un Piplup. Antes llevaba un gorro blanco y unos pasadores…

—Ah, sí-dice de pronto-. La fastidiosa animadora particular de Ash.

Abro la boca un segundo. Eso _sí que no lo esperaba_. Estoy a punto de librarme de su agarre y salir corriendo. Espero a que diga algo, a que se disculpe o yo que sé. En cambio, él sigue impasible. Como si fuera la misma estatua de Dialga. El baile acaba enseguida.

—Gracias por el baile-se limita a decir antes de irse.

Me dirijo hasta donde me espera Zoey y le cuento todo.

—¡Al menos te ha agradecido el baile!-dice, mientras vamos hacia el patio. Desde luego, necesito un poco de aire.

Entonces le veo hablar con Drew. Y aunque no quiera, no puedo evitar acercarme discretamente a escuchar.

—Estás bailando con la única persona tolerable de esta habitación, no pierdas el tiempo hablando conmigo-le dice.

—Bueno, ¡pero tú has bailado con su hermana! ¿Qué tal ha estado?

—Ha sido bastante decente, la verdad. ¿Pero por qué iba a seguir bailando con ella si nadie más lo hace? Además, me parece que no le ha sentado muy bien que no me acordara de ella.

Tengo que esforzarme para no abofetearle. ¿¡Bastante decente?! ¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Quién es él para decir nada?! Respiro hondo.

No voy a darle esa satisfacción. Soy madura. Soy Dawn Berlitz _,_ y soy lo _bastante decente._


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! A partir de este momento en la historia, hay dos ligeros "cambios": Por una parte, los capítulos empiezan a ser algo más largos (yay ) y por otra, se añade el cambio de pov al de Zoey muy de vez en cuando. Espero que os guste ^^**

 **No me pertenecen ni pokémon, ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen**

* * *

Desde hace una semana, Drew viene a casa casi a diario. Ayuda a May a hornear galletas, la lleva a dar paseos por el bosque y le enseña técnicas y movimientos para los concursos pokémon. Dada toda esta situación, mi madre está tan contenta que parece que las demás no existimos. Claro que yo no me quejo. Lo que menos me apetece es que me recuerde el incómodo momento con el señor-no-me-acuerdo-de-ti, Paul Shinji. Pero sigo sin entender cómo May se ha dejado comer la cabeza por mi madre y está cumpliendo sus deseos tan fácilmente. Sí, Drew es guapo. Sí, Drew es amable. Sí, Drew es inteligente. Pero eso no quita que sea el chico que mamá ha escogido para ella. ¡Es como estar en la Edad Media!

 **Zoey's pov**

Vale, creo que necesitáis la intervención de Zoey aquí. Dawn se va a pasar un rato intentando sacarle defectos a Drew cuando no los hay en absoluto. Y lo sabe. El problema es que a Dawn no le gusta equivocarse, y menos aún darle la razón a otra persona. Sobre todo, si es algo en lo que su madre está involucrada.

Aprovecho para que sepáis que la tensión entre Paul y ella se corta con un cuchillo. No sabéis cómo me gustaría que esos dos se quedaran atrapados en un ascensor. Bueno, parece que ya se ha calmado. Haced como si la estuviérais escuchando, leyendo o lo que sea durante todo este tiempo. Creedme, funciona.

Y si alguna vez menciona el Halloween en el que su madre la disfrazó de solterona para crearle un trauma de por vida… No es cierto. Iba de bruja. Ella se crea sus propias paranoias.

 **Dawn's pov**

Y así es como acabé vestida de solterona en Halloween. De hecho, creo que me traumatizó tanto que al día siguiente le pedí a Kenny que fuera mi novio. Teníamos siete años y nuestro noviazgo acabó en una semana, porque me llamó Deedee. Mi madre me lo recuerda constantemente.

-¡Oh, ese pobrecito Kenny! ¡Cómo ha crecido para ser un hombre! ¡Y pensar que estuviste a punto de casarte con él!

-Y desde entonces Dawn está soltera de por vida-añade Leaf.

Le tiro un cojín.

-Podría hacer una lista. "Razones por las que Dawn Berlitz está soltera". La primera: Trata mal a su adorable hermana pequeña Leaf, que por cierto, está mucho más buena.

-¿Quieres otro?-le digo, amenazándola.

Leaf corre por la escalera y yo la persigo. Es entonces cuando May abre la puerta, sonriente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dice, entre risas.

-¡Dawn me quiere matar porque soy más guapa y más joven que ella!-dice Leaf, y sale corriendo.

May se aclara la garganta y se sienta en el sofá. Me hace un gesto para que me siente yo también. Lo hago, y la miro extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa, _big sis_?-le digo.

-¿A ti también se te ha pegado esa forma de hablar de Leaf? Hoy estaba con Drew y me ha regalado una rosa. ¿No te parece de lo más adorable?

Vale, sí. Debería admitirlo. Es un bonito gesto, y ella parece feliz.

-Y una invitación para que vayamos a cenar a su casa. Estaría su prima Úrsula también.

Úrsula. Ese nombre me suena de algo. Pero si esto ya suena sospechoso, intuyo que no soy la única que está invitada.

-¿Y Leaf? ¿Y mamá? ¿Y Paul?

May asiente. ¡Venga ya! No puede esperar que vaya a esa locura de cena. May estaría todo el tiempo con Drew, Leaf y mamá se pegarían para ver quién es la más inaguantable y de verdad que si veo a Paul otra vez creo que estallaré. Mi hermana parece intuir mis pensamientos.

-Puedes hablar con Úrsula… Es coordinadora también, ¿sabes? ¿Porfi?

Entorno los ojos.

-Vale. Iré. Pero solamente porque tú quieres estar con Drew y no parece tan malo.

-¿Dawn Berlitz está cambiando de opinión? Voy a tener que hacer una tarta para celebrarlo.

-Resérvala para la cena-le digo, mientras subo de nuevo a mi habitación.

Piplup me espera allí, probándose una pajarita que le hice para el día de la boda de Reggie.

-¿Te gusta?-el pokémon asiente- Sí, creo que me quedó muy bien. Pero te tengo que poner al día, Piplup. Para empezar, el tal Drew es bastante mejor de lo que esperaba. No tengo tiempo de profundizar mucho en el tema, porque nos ha invitado a su casa para cenar, así que… ¿Qué debería ponerme?

Piplup señala algo al fondo del armario.

-¿En serio?-le digo-Nunca me la he probado. La hice por pura diversión, no para ponérmela…

El pokémon me empuja suavemente.

-Vale, me lo pruebo. Pero ya basta de ceder por hoy. No me puedo creer que ya lo haya hecho dos veces.

Es una falda de tul azul que llega hasta las rodillas. Decido combinarla con una camisa blanca y unas bailarinas del mismo color. Choco los cinco con Piplup. O más bien, choco ¿la pata? con Piplup. Si la cena resulta un desastre, al menos llevaré un _outfit_ perfecto para darme a la fuga.

* * *

Os sorprenderá saber que en realidad sí que me he fugado. De hecho, todos lo hemos hecho. Era imposible aguantar más a mamá y entonces Leaf tuvo la brillante idea de ir al nuevo club de la esquina. Por supuesto, tratamos de impedir que ella fuera, pero era todo o nada. Además, sabe cuidarse ella sola.

Estamos jugando a videojuegos como si no hubiera mañana. De hecho, creo que May está llevando a Drew por todo el local para impedir que recuerde lo horrible que ha sido la cena por la mañana. Haré un pequeño resumen: mamá se puso eufórica, insistió en sacarles diez fotos por minuto y nos avergonzó a todas. Básicamente.

-¡June, vamos a jugar al Just Dance!-dice Drew

-¡Me llamo May!-responde mi hermana mayor, entre risas.

A ellos les sigue pareciendo gracioso, y a mí adorable, pero creo que hay alguien que no está tan contento. Sí, justo aquel que no quería que apareciera por ningún motivo.

 _Paul Shinji_.

Así que llamo a Zoey, que viene al momento. No sé si realmente está aquí como mi apoyo moral o para empujarme hacia el cretino de pelo morado, pero bueno. Además, él está hablando con Úrsula. Resulta que fue mi rival en los concursos, pero parece que ha cambiado bastante desde entonces.

-No me puedo creer que mi primo y tú estéis pasando tanto tiempo en este pueblo. En serio, no es como… ¿primitivo?

Retiro lo dicho sobre ella. Sigue siendo una arpía.

-Entiendo lo que dices pero tampoco está tan mal. Además, no es como si la gente fuera paleta. Imbéciles hay en todas partes.

En eso tiene razón. Yo tengo a uno delante.

-¿Y hay alguien con quien valga la pena estar durante tu estancia aquí?

-He aprendido a valorar la compañía de un par de ojos bonitos.

 **Zoey's pov**

Vale, aquí Dawn va a empezar a despotricar otra vez así que mejor vuelvo a tomar el control. La cosa es que mientras Paul decía esa frase estaba mirando claramente a Dawn. ¡De verdad! Y ella se piensa que está hablando de Úrsula. Esa chica no es trigo limpio. Y soy mucho mejor juzgando a la gente que mi amiga, de verdad. Aunque ella crea que es la mejor del mundo en eso, no la hagáis mucho caso. Se equivoca más veces de las que le gusta admitir, y trata de contar "su verdad", que no tiene por qué ser la que vea el resto.

En fin.

* * *

 **¿Os gusta el pov de Zoey? Lo trato de utilizar para que se vea que, al ser una historia en primera persona, no vemos más allá de lo que nos cuenta la protagonista. Y a veces se equivoca, o no se da cuenta de las cosas. Creo que Zoey es la ikarishipper definitiva xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de _Orgullo y ¿pokémons?_! Tanto este como el próximo capítulo son un poco "capítulos de transición", como suelo llamarlos. No es que influyan demasiado en la historia (al menos, no de momento), pero suelen introducir elementos o personajes que llevan a una trama que saldrá a continuación. Por otra parte, estoy pensando en escribir algún capítulo cortito desde el punto de vista de Leaf (es uno de mis personajes favoritos y creo que no se le da demasiada importancia), así que os animo a dejar vuestra opinión mediante pm o reviews.**

 **Como siempre, ni Pokémon ni la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen, pero adoro ambos .**

* * *

Ha pasado un mes y aún sigo viendo a Paul pasear por la calle. O, mejor dicho, andar rápido. Creo que ni siquiera sabe pasear. Es incluso peor que Barry. El caso es que ha llegado la temporada de competición en el Lago Veraz, que es algo así como el único evento que consiga que el pueblo siga existiendo. Y con la nueva temporada, Leaf se vuelve loca. No es que le interese demasiado entrenar pokémon, aparte de su venusaur y del glameow de mamá que siempre parece seguirla a ella; pero es que vienen entrenadores de todas las regiones. Entrenadores que luego van a clubes. Clubes a los que tengo que ir con ella porque es menor de edad.

¿Suena divertido? En realidad no lo es. Llevo mi _little black dress_ y unos tacones normales, y ella lleva un vestido dorado con unos _peep toe_ que creo que son míos.

—A mí me quedan mejor-se defiende, antes de cerrar la puerta de casa.

No sé ni para qué accedo en ir con ella. Lo último que quiero es que unos entrenadores babosos me acosen en busca de compañía. Entramos al local, y el olor a alcohol y sudor casi me da náuseas. La música está tan alta que apenas oigo mis pensamientos.

—¡Vamos!-me dice Leaf, tirándome del brazo.

Pronto estamos en el medio de la pista de baile, bailando sin que nada nos importe. Creo que me viene bien relajarme un poco. Pedimos unas bebidas y Leaf se va quitando borrachos de encima. Entonces, alguien me coge del brazo.

—Dawnie, ¿eres tú?

El hedor a alcohol me echa hacia atrás. Le miro de arriba abajo. Esa silueta…

—¿Conway?-digo, no muy segura de si es él.

Como respuesta, sin embargo, obtengo una arcada y lo siguiente que veo es vómito alrededor de mis pies. Miro a Leaf, enfadada. En cambio, a ella le parece graciosísimo. Me saca una foto y se larga con un chico que no conozco. Creo que ella tampoco le conoce, en realidad.

—¿Estás bien?-dice otra voz, diferente a la del chico que vomita.

—Teniendo en cuenta que si me muevo un milímetro estaré pisando vómito creo que no, la verdad.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso-dice, con una media sonrisa. Tira su chaqueta al suelo—. Ahora puedes pasar.

—Gra-gracias…—digo—. No tenías por qué hacer eso.

—Tengo un montón de chaquetas pero solamente una oportunidad de salvar a una dama en apuros-responde.

Y es estúpido que piense que soy una dama en apuros, pero me río. También es estúpido que me ría.

—Soy Gary, Gary Oak-dice, tendiéndome la mano-. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?

Normalmente, le diría que no. Normalmente, iría a buscar a mi hermana. Normalmente… Normalmente no había chicos con tanta caballerosidad. La prueba de ello es Paul Shinji. ¿Pero por qué narices sigo pensando en él? Asiento ante la propuesta de Gary.

—Así que, Perla, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

¿Perla? ¿Qué clase de mote es ese? Y peor aún, ¿por qué me estoy sonrojando? Salimos del club, y, tras tomar un soplo de aire fresco, le respondo.

—Dawn Berlitz.

—Bonito nombre. ¿Sabes qué más es bonito? El lago a medianoche, ven.

Y voy. Como una tonta, le sigo. Pero claro que sé que el lago es bonito a medianoche. ¡Por Arceus, vivo aquí!

—¿De dónde eres?-le pregunto, mirándole a los ojos. Son verdes, pero a la luz de la luna parecen mucho más oscuros.

—De Kanto. Estoy aquí para ser el mejor en la competición del lago. Aunque, en realidad, ya lo soy.

Me contagia su sonrisa burlona, así que cuando me pregunta de dónde soy yo, estoy pensando en si mentir o no.

—Soy de aquí, de hecho-digo al final-. Twinleaf Town, pocos habitantes, muchos problemas.

—Eso está muy bien-dice él-. Porque pienso volver por aquí en verano. Sobre todo, ahora que sé lo… _amables_ que son sus habitantes.

—Bueno, hay algunos que no son tan amables.

¿Por qué he tenido que decir eso? Mi mente no para de pensar en el estúpido y maleducado de Paul Shinji. Y es en Gary en lo que debía estar pensando. ¡Su indirecta ha sido tan directa! Era el momento perfecto para un beso y lo acabo de arruinar metiendo a ese imbécil en la conversación.

—¿Cómo quién?-pregunta Gary, ajeno a mis pensamientos.

—No creo que le conozcas-digo apresuradamente-. Además, da igual.

—¡No da igual! Quien moleste a mi Perla probablemente me moleste a mí.

Y entonces, las palabras se deslizan por mi boca. No, no se deslizan. Es más bien un torrente. Algo a punto de explotar.

—Paul Shinji.

—¿Paul… Shinji?-repite, rechinando los dientes. Lo dice como si fuera una palabrota. Tal vez lo sea, en el fondo.

—¿Le… conoces?

—Desearía no haberlo hecho-me dice-. Pero eso es agua pasada. Uno aprende a seguir adelante. Es lo que te hace ser el mejor.

—Entonces yo debo de ser la peor-admito-. Soy un poco cabezota.

—Ya somos dos. Y si yo soy el mejor, tú tienes que serlo también.

Miro el reloj. ¿¡Las dos de la madrugada?! Tengo que ir a buscar a Leaf.

—Me tengo que ir-le digo, y le doy un beso apresurado en la mejilla.

—Hasta el verano, Perla-me dice, y lo último que veo al girarme es su sonrisa burlona.

* * *

 **¿Qué os parece Gary? No soy muy fan de CavalierShipping, pero tampoco me disgusta. Y digamos que la ocasión lo requería... No será la última vez que veamos (¿leamos?) a Gary.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Nuevo capítulo del fic! Este es otro de transición, aunque hay un elemento que me parece importante para la historia ^^**

 **Como siempre, ni Pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Mis hermanas no paran de vacilarme con el tema de Gary Oak. May me susurra su nombre casi a diario y Leaf siempre pregunta si está bueno. Incluso Zoey me presiona para saber si me dijo algo más sobre Paul. No sé qué le pasa con él, pero desde luego, no me gusta.

Para variar, Zoey, May y yo recibimos una invitación al Gran Festival como "estrellas invitadas". Hace tiempo desde mi último concurso, pero creo que me vendrá bien una visita al escenario. Los focos, las luces, el público… La sincronización perfecta entre mis pokémon y yo. Así que aquí estamos, en la Sede del Festival, al lado del Lago Valor. De pronto, vuelvo a tener diez años. Vuelvo a ser pequeña. A Zoey y a May se les refleja la emoción. Quizá no hayamos venido a participar, pero hay algo en los concursos que siempre nos atraerá.

—¿Listas?-dice Zoey, sonriendo.

May y yo nos damos la mano.

—Listas-decimos a la vez.

Damos un paso al frente. Tenemos el escenario delante. Oímos a la presentadora (parece que los años no pasan para ella) decir nuestros nombres.

—¡Y ahora, denles todos un aplauso a Dawn y May Berlitz, acompañadas por nuestra habitual Zoey!

Zoey nunca ha dejado los concursos. Ha nacido para hacer esto y lo sabe. En cambio, May y yo… May y yo dejamos el mundo del espectáculo en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de que no era rentable. Las facturas se acumulaban en casa. Se siguen acumulando, de hecho. May aprendió a cocinar y ahora vende sus galletas y postres por todo Sinnoh. Incluso tiene un blog con recetas. Leaf y yo, en cambio, todavía no sabemos qué queremos. Bueno, Leaf quiere tener una buena vida con un chico que le de todo tipo de caprichos y con el que poder irse de fiesta todos los días. Creo.

Yo lo he intentado casi todo. Estudios pokémon, ayudante en un laboratorio, trabajadora de tienda pokémon e incluso camarera. Todo para conseguir un poco de dinero. Lo peor de tener una casa en un pueblo pequeño, es que todos saben si hay facturas sin pagar. Si se te va la luz. Mamá consiguió un trabajo mal pagado en Jubilife. Las facturas poco a poco disminuían. Pero todavía vivimos con esa incertidumbre. A veces me pregunto si esa es la razón por la que mamá está tan obsesionada con los hombres "ricos y solteros". Si cree que es nuestra manera de salvarnos y ser felices. Pero mi felicidad no la decide ella.

Nuestra pequeña actuación hace que el público vitoree. Supongo que después de tanto tiempo en las sombras la gente está deseando volver a verte en el centro del espectáculo. Piplup, Torchic y el Leafeon de Zoey se esfuerzan al máximo. Ha sido buena idea combinar los tres tipos principales de pokémon, después de todo.

—¡Esperamos que disfrutéis enormemente del festival!-dice May, sonriendo.

—¡Y buena suerte a todos los participantes!-añade Zoey.

Es mi turno. Sé que tengo que decir algo, pero solamente puedo pensar en que este vestido es mucho más incómodo de lo que pensaba.

—Esto…-empiezo, dubitativa- ¡Esperamos veros pronto otra vez!

Salimos de allí. Siento que me falta el aire.

—Voy a ir a cambiarme para la gala de después-digo-. No sabéis qué ganas tengo de quitarme esto.

May y Zoey se miran entre sí y luego me miran.

—Te acompañamos-dicen-. Nosotras también nos vamos a cambiar.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, lo primero que hago tras cerrar la puerta es tirar de la cremallera. Pronto cojo la bolsa, pero no encuentro lo que estaba buscando. ¿Y mi falda de tubo dorada? Me giro y veo a Piplup con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Oh, no.

Me ha dado el cambiazo. La única falda que puedo encontrar es una que empecé a hacer hace tiempo. Ni siquiera está acabada. Golpeo fuertemente la mesilla.

—¿Creéis que habrá alguna máquina de coser por aquí?-pregunto.

—En los vestuarios supongo que sí-responde Zoey-, ¿para qué?

—Tengo que arreglar una cosa-digo, mientras salgo corriendo hacia los vestuarios.

* * *

 _Horas más tarde..._

Por fin termino la falda. Es de color rosa claro, y con un lazo del mismo color en el medio. Acabo de coserla para que se ajuste bien por encima de mis caderas. Después, vuelvo a la habitación. Zoey y May han dejado una nota.

"Te esperamos en la after-party! No te entretengas mucho con los paparazzi "

¿Paparazzi? Nadie había dicho nada de paparazzi. De todas formas, me visto lo más rápido que puedo. No quiero llegar tarde. O, al menos, no más tarde. Me pongo mi camisa color crema, que no tiene mangas. Combino la falda con una gargantilla colorida y unos botines con algo de plataforma.

Tomo aire mientras salgo. Es entonces cuando oigo una voz a la lejanía.

—¡Deedee!

Me paro en seco.

—¿Kenny?-digo, sorprendida.

En efecto. Un Kenny mucho más alto y con traje me saluda e incluso me abraza. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Me aparto.

—¡Cuánto tiempo!-le digo.

Intento no pensar en que la última vez que nos vimos le rechacé. Aunque claro, pasado todo este tiempo, es normal que ya no le guste.

—¿Vas a la after-party?-me pregunta, y yo asiento- Perfecto. ¿Está Zoey allí? Tengo que discutir varios asuntos con ella y…

Asuntos. Sí, claro. Qué calladito se lo tenía Zoey. Entonces nos topamos con unas hordas de paparazzi a la entrada del club.

—¡Kenny! ¡Kenny! ¿Qué llevas hoy?

—Un traje de un diseñador de Kalos, creo. Lo compré en Hearthrome cuando estaba en un concurs…

Los periodistas, por suerte, no parecen demasiado interesados y le interrumpen. De pronto, uno de ellos grita mi nombre.

—¡Dawn Berlitz! ¿Cómo te ha sentado la vuelta al escenario?

—Uh… Bien-respondo, con una sonrisa.

Me arreglo un poco el peinado, nerviosa, mientras siguen sacando fotos.

—¿Y qué llevas tú? Podemos ver que la camisa es de Pokéchic, sin duda…

—En efecto-digo, manteniendo la sonrisa. Solamente deseo que no pregunten una cosa.

—¿Y la falda?

Trago saliva.

—En realidad… Es mía-digo, avergonzada-. La he hecho yo.

—¿Eso significa que te vamos a ver en las pasarelas, Dawn?

Por suerte, Kenny se da cuenta de mi nerviosismo y se despide de los paparazzi. Me lleva dentro, y me pide una copa.

—Gracias, Kenny.

—Lo que sea por una vieja amiga-dice, mientras me guiña un ojo-. Voy a buscar a Zoey.

* * *

 **Un poco de sutil shootsdownshipping nunca viene mal, ¿no? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encanta recibir vuestras reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

La after-party fue genial, después de todo. Pero al volver a casa… Más bien, antes de volver a casa… Nos dimos cuenta de que no había casa. En nuestra ausencia, mamá se había puesto a remodelar y a causa de unas goteras casi se le cae el techo encima. Total: mucho dinero que pagar y una o dos semanas en casa de nuestro nuevo vecino Drew Hayden. Por suerte, mi madre y Leaf se habían ido a casa de la prima Iris, de quien, por alguna razón desconocida, siempre me olvido. Pero el príncipe verde de May había venido a nuestro rescate.

Su casa es muchísimo más grande que la nuestra. De hecho, hasta tiene nombre. Netherfield. Suena pijo, ¿verdad? Tiene cinco habitaciones, tres baños y dos salones. Y piscina. Esto sería el paraíso… De no ser, como no, por Paul Shinji. No entiendo qué hace aquí. Si es tan o más rico que Drew, ¿no tendría que tener una mansión él también? En los confines del mundo, donde nadie pudiera molestarle con su presencia. En realidad, tampoco le veo mucho, aparte de en las comidas y cenas. Y su presencia resulta mucho más tolerable cuando tienes a Úrsula al lado. Resulta que no es tan mala.

—Dawn, te repito otra vez que lo siento por cómo me comporté contigo cuando éramos… Bueno, unas crías. Te tenía un poco de envidia-me dice, por enésima vez esta semana. Siempre me lo dice mientras comemos, cenamos o tomamos postre.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. Como tú has dicho, ¡son cosas de crías!

Noto la mirada de Paul clavada en mí, pero cuando le miro, aparta la mirada. Me vuelvo a girar hacia Úrsula y juraría que estaba arrugando la nariz.

—¿Vamos a la piscina?-ofrece, y todos asentimos. Todos, menos Paul- Venga, _Paulie_ , no será lo mismo sin ti…

Se me escapa una risita. ¿ _Paulie_? Úrsula me coge del brazo.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a acompañar a dos señoritas como nosotras hasta allí?

—El paseo no es tan largo-masculla Paul—. Y según cómo yo lo veo, hay dos motivos por los que me puedas pedir que os acompañe. Uno, que queráis saber algo de mi vida personal, o dos, que queráis a alguien que os admire al pasar, que lo puedo hacer desde aquí.

No sé si abofetearme o reírme de él. Úrsula, en cambio, me tira del brazo, indignada.

—¡Qué maleducado!-dice Úrsula, a lo que le doy la razón. Pero, en una casa en la que parece que todo el mundo intenta ponerse de acuerdo, es agradable ver que hay alguien que realmente exprese sus opiniones. Aunque sean del todo contrarias a las mías. Por fin he encontrado la única cosa que tolero de Paul Shinji.

Drew y May están acaramelados. Se besan, se ríen, se vuelven a besar. Si no fuera porque estoy tan feliz por mi hermana creo que ya habría vomitado arcoíris. No sé para qué van a la piscina si lo único que hacen es enrollarse. Úrsula y yo, en cambio, nadamos. Al de media hora, aparece Paul en bañador. Lo admito: es la última cosa que esperaría ver hoy. En ese momento, Úrsula me da un codazo en la cara.

—¡Lo siento!-dice, mientras sigue dando largos.

Me toco la barbilla. Duele. Supongo que no se habrá dado cuenta. En cambio, sé de alguien que sí. Paul camina hacia mí por el borde de la piscina.

—Deberías ponerte hielo en eso-dice, antes de tirarse de cabeza. Me salpica entera y dejo escapar un gritito. Subo las escaleras y voy a por una toalla… y algo de hielo. ¡Pero no porque él me lo haya sugerido!

* * *

 _Horas más tarde..._

Por la noche, Drew nos lleva a un club. Mi hinchazón ha bajado, y después de una ducha estoy mucho mejor. Llevo unos pitillos negros y un top azul eléctrico. Me he maquillado un poco los ojos, me he hecho la raya y llevo un pintalabios color nude. May lleva una falda que le arreglé, una camiseta que le compré hace un año, un colgante de corazón y unos pantalones rojos. Sus labios también están pintados de rojo. Y Úrsula… Úrsula parece una estrella de cine. Tacones altos, vestido de gala y un maquillaje perfecto. No es exactamente lo que yo me pondría para ir a un club, pero desde luego llama la atención. Drew acompaña a May en todo momento, y Úrsula parece decidida a intentar que Paul le hable, sin ningún logro. No sé ni para qué lo intenta. Al final, desiste y se mete en la conversación de May y Drew.

Pido una copa y Paul hace lo mismo.

—Hay buen sonido en este local, ¿no te parece?-me dice- Drew y yo les recomendamos usar los amplificadores de sonido.

Y aquí está otra vez: Paul volviéndose a echar flores.

—Si tú lo dices…

Se aclara la garganta y se pone bien la camisa. Nos sirven las copas casi a la vez. Él coge la suya casi al segundo.

—Esta canción te gusta, ¿no?-me pregunta- Úrsula me dijo que te gustaba este tipo de música.

Le ignoro.

—Pop comercial-dice.

—No te voy a dar el placer de que te burles de lo que me gusta. Yo puedo ser fastidiosa pero tú eres un snob, así que ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz.

—¿Odiarte?-dice extrañado- Yo no te odio.

—Claro, porque eres superior a eso, ¿verdad?—le encaro.

Dicho esto, me voy y espero a May en el baño.

—Dawnie, ¿qué te ha pasado ahí?-me dice, y su dulce voz me tranquiliza.

—Una palabra: Paul.

—Pero parecía que quería entablar conversación contigo… De hecho, yo diría que hasta te quería invitar a bailar.

Me río.

—¿Paul? ¿Bailar? Já. Simplemente era una de sus tácticas para ponerse a sí mismo en un pedestal.

—Pues yo no lo he visto así-dice con una sonrisa-. Te has pasado un poco con él, ¿no crees?

—Se lo merece totalmente-le digo, a la defensiva-. Además, soy yo la jueza de esta familia, ¿recuerdas?

—Pues tu juicio se equivocó con Drew y Úrsula.

No sé cómo responder a eso, porque en el fondo sé que tiene razón.

—¡Ni siquiera conocía a Drew todavía! Y, pese a que te dije que creía que Úrsula había cambiado… No me fío del todo.

—Dawn…—me riñe, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Quiero volver a casa!-digo, mientras abrazo a mi hermana- Ya llevamos aquí más de dos semanas. ¿Tanto pueden tardar en arreglar una casa?

—En realidad no-dice una voz.

Las dos nos giramos. Se trata de una mujer, de unos treinta y pocos años y pelo oscuro.

—¿No sois las hijas de Johanna?-las dos asentimos- La casa está bien desde hace un par de días. Johanna me dijo que estabais de vacaciones.

Las dos abrimos la boca, asombradas. Alucinadas. Petrificadas. Agarro a May del brazo.

—Nos vamos-le digo.

—¿A dónde?—pregunta mi hermana.

—A casa.

* * *

 **Úrsula es uno de los personajes que más aborrezco de pokémon, pero me encanta escribir sus diálogos. Su ego me parece graciosísimo xD Ay Johanna, Johanna... ¿A quién se le ocurre mentir a sus hijas para que no vuelvan a casa? Supongo que a la única persona del mundo que cree que todo hombre rico es la pareja perfecta para sus hijas ^^"**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back! un nuevo capítulo de Orgullo y... ¿pokémons? Ni pokémon ni Orgullo y Prejuicio me pertenecen, por desgracia.  
**

* * *

Por fin en casa. Un día más en Netherfield cerca de ese idiota de Paul Shinji y hubiera explotado. Literalmente. Mi cuarto será mucho más pequeño, pero no tener su mirada juzgante sobre mí durante las comidas es un alivio. Claro que para mi madre no tanto.

—¡May, tenías que haberte quedado al menos unos días más! ¿Qué va a pensar Drew?

—Mamá-la tranquiliza May-. Él lo entiende. Vosotras sois mi familia, es normal que vuelva a casa.

—Pero Drew podría ser tu futuro-la riñe-, y lo estás desperdiciando. ¿Has hecho galletas?

Ella asiente y mamá se tranquiliza. El olor a galletas recién hechas es como un mantra para ella. Al menos, hasta que recuerda algo.

—Dawn, cariño-me dice, y sé que quiere algo-. ¿A que no sabes quién viene a cenar esta noche?

Por favor, que no diga Paul. Que no diga Paul. Que no diga Paul.

—¡Tu amigo Kenny!

Suspiro. Al menos no es Paul.

—¿Kenny?-se queja Leaf-Es un muermo. Todo el rato habla y habla de cosas que no le interesan a nadie. Y cita a Fantina constantemente.

—Pero es un gran coordinador y Dawn y él tuvieron un pasado-dice mamá.

Yo entorno los ojos.

—Creo que Kenny prefiere pasar el tiempo con Zoey, la verdad.

—¿Y por qué no la invitas?-pregunta Leaf- Así podrá entretener a ese pesado de Kenny y yo te puedo enseñar todo lo que me he comprado cuando he estado con Iris.

—¿Con quién?-pregunta May.

—En serio, tenéis que dejar de olvidaros de Iris-dice Leaf-. Es nuestra prima.

Mientras tanto, yo ya he enviado un mensaje a Zoey.

—¡Zoey viene!-exclamo, haciendo el símbolo de la victoria. Odio que Leaf tenga razón, pero su plan era realmente bueno y efectivo.

La cena pasa rápido. Mamá nos intenta emparejar a Kenny y a mí, yo intento meter a Zoey en la conversación, Kenny habla sobre técnicas de concursos y lo gran maestra que es Fantina y Leaf finge que está ocupada con el móvil.

May trae el postre.

—Así que, Dawn, ¿ahora creas tu propia ropa?-me pregunta Kenny.

Casi me atraganto.

—Como Fantina dice, es importante que haya una conexión entre los trajes y la personalid…

Le interrumpo y le llevo hasta mi habitación del brazo.

—¿Me vas a enseñar tu colección, Deedee?

Aprieto los puños al oír ese mote. ¿En serio a Zoey le gusta Kenny?

—Kenny-empiezo-, ya sé que hemos sido amigos durante muchos años, y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así, por eso te pido que dejes el tema de mi ropa en paz. Lo hago como hobby, no tengo pensado obtener ningún beneficio con esto. Es para mí.

—Pero Fantina dice…

—Me da igual lo que diga Fantina-digo, y es entonces cuando entra Leaf.

—¿Quieres saber de dónde saca la inspiración Dawn para hacer sus trajes?-pregunta, y yo me río. Como si ella lo supiera.

Kenny asiente. Leaf coge dos pasadores dorados y se los pone en el pelo, justo como yo hacía.

—Hola, yo soy Dawn-me imita-. Fui coordinadora pokémon, pero ahora tengo dieciocho años y no sé qué hacer con mi vida. Así que coso vestidos y arreglo dobladillos de los vaqueros de mi hermana Leaf, que es muchísimo mejor que yo. Y voy a casas de ricos a insultarlas en mi cabeza porque son demasiado guays. Pero lo que más me gusta en este mundo es despotricar acerca de Paul Shinji. Es el peor humano del planeta, y ojalá muriese, porque es tan insoportable que no entiendo cómo tiene amigos siquiera. ¡Oh, voy a hacer un vestido inspirado en mi rencor!

Parte de mí quiere matarla. Pero otra parte de mí, la que está viendo cómo Kenny se pone rojo de vergüenza y tiene pinta de salir corriendo, quiere aplaudirla.

—Bonita representación-le digo-. Pero no hay nada más lejos de la realidad. Despotricar sobre él no es mi pasatiempo favorito.

—¿Y entonces cuál es?

Me quedo pensando un segundo.

—¡Ese no es el caso!-grito-Bueno, Kenny, ¿ya te has inspirado?

—Esto… Sí-dice finalmente-. Pero sigo esperando a que algún día puedas venir a visitarnos a Zoey y a mí y ayudarnos con los trajes. Seguro que nos viene muy bien a todos.

—Seguro que sí-respondo, no muy segura.

—Además, tampoco es como si tuvieses ningún plan para después de las vacaciones de verano-me dice Kenny-. Tu madre ha dicho que no tienes trabajo.

Pestañeo un par de veces antes de forzar una sonrisa. Entre Leaf y Kenny, parece que me quieren dejar la autoestima por los suelos.

—Cierto-admito.

—¿Eso es un sí? ¿Vas a venir a Hearthrome?-pregunta, con un brillo en la mirada.

—Cuando acabe el verano-le digo.

Al fin y al cabo, necesito ese dinero. Necesitamos ese dinero.

—Wow-dice Leaf de repente-¿Quién es este tío y por qué no para de mandarte mensajes?

Es Gary. Intento cogerle el móvil a mi hermana, pero sale corriendo.

—Otra razón por la que estás soltera-grita- es porque no sabes ligar.

Lo siguiente que oigo es su risa.

— _OH MY GOD_ DAWN-vuelve a gritar.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo. ¿Qué le pasa? Espero que no sea otra de sus tonterías como cuando se puso a patalear porque las dos estrellas del momento habían roto.

—DAWN-repite, creo que incluso más alto que la primera vez.

—¿Qué pasa?-digo. Está sentada en el sofá, aparentemente tranquila.

—TU _HOTTIE_ VUELVE MAÑANA Y TE QUIERE INVITAR A SALIR.

Lo dicho: aparentemente.

* * *

 **Adoro muchísimo a esta loca de Leaf ¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Bienvenidos otra vez! Como siempre, ni pokémon ni la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen, pero me gusta imaginar que podrían serlo.**

* * *

Estamos todos en el bar, tranquilamente. Rectifico: lo más tranquilos posible, teniendo en cuenta que Drew no está y Leaf ha venido con nosotros. Y con nosotros me refiero a May, Úrsula, Gary y a mí. Gary está pidiendo bebidas para evitar que Leaf se acerque a la barra. Es entonces cuando aparece Paul. Cuando le veo entrar, me llevo dos dedos a la boca y finjo vomitar, disimuladamente. Se acerca a nosotras.

—Drew me ha pedido que os diga que lo siente por faltar a lo que sea que es esto.—dice, sacudiéndose el pelo como si se creyese una estrella de cine.

Ya decía yo que no podía estar aquí por voluntad propia.

—Así que… —continúa, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que su presencia no hace más que molestarme—Dawn, he estado pensando en lo que dijiste sobre la eficacia de los pokémon de tipo agu-

Por suerte, no logra terminar su frase. Su mirada se cruza con la de Gary, que vuelve hacia nosotras.

—Será mejor que me vaya-dice simplemente, llevándose la mano a los bolsillos.

Sale tan bruscamente como ha entrado. Gary sonríe burlonamente.

—Vale-dice Leaf—, puede que Dawn no quiera saber tu historia con Paul, pero yo sí.

Gary exhala y se estira.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo—le digo.

—Lo sé-dice—. Pero quiero. Así que prepararos para escuchar una historia. Una historia de amistad y de enemistad. Y una historia de pokémon.

 _Érase una vez, dos niños que crecieron juntos en Kanto. Sus nombres eran Gary Oak y Paul Shinji. Los Shinji tenían mucho aprecio a Gary, y le trataban casi como de la familia. Tanto que el padre de Paul y Reggie le prometió que algún día financiaría su camino a ser el mejor entrenador pokémon, es decir, le pagaría la mejor escuela pokémon y todo lo que necesitase. Por desgracia, él murió antes de que alguno de los dos cumpliera los diez años. Reggie, cumpliendo la promesa de su padre, dejó de viajar como entrenador para financiarle al pobre Gary lo que necesitara. Pero Paul, supongo que celoso, se lo impidió. Para cuando el niño se dio cuenta, habían volado a Sinnoh y le habían dejado solo._

No me lo puedo creer. Paul le apartó sin más después de la muerte de su padre, negándole el dinero prometido. Supongo que hay veces en las que me equivoco, pero otras… Ocasiones como esta sí que desearía haberme equivocado con él. Si era tan solo un crío cuando hizo eso, que Arceus salve al pobre Drew. ¿Y cómo pudo Reggie permitirle tal cosa?

* * *

 _Al día siguiente..._

Esta mañana nos ha llegado correo a casa. Una invitación de papel al cumpleaños de Drew. Os podéis imaginar que May se ha pasado la mañana haciendo una tarta y la tarde volviéndose loca para ver qué iba a llevar. Leaf me ha presionado para invitar a Gary, aunque sé que no se va a sentir cómodo si Paul está allí.

—Si realmente le gustas, irá. Además, así mamá dejaría de molestarte, ¿no crees?—me dice, para convencerme.

Al final me doy por vencida y le llamo.

—Si no quiere ir contigo, recuérdale que yo estoy disponible-susurra antes de irse. Intento tirarle un cojin, pero ya ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Perla?-dice Gary, que acaba de descolgar- ¿A qué debo el placer de esta estupenda llamada?

Me río.

—Me estaba preguntando-empiezo, y trago saliva antes de continuar- si querrías acompañarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Drew. Posiblemente él se pase la noche con May, mi madre también está invitada y…

—Paul va a estar allí, ¿verdad?

—Sí-digo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Entonces no me queda más remedio que acompañarte.

Me lo esperaba. ¿Cómo iba a venir conmigo después de la historia con Paul? Espera, ¿acaba de decir que me va a acompañar?

—¿En serio?

—Lo que sea por ti, Perla-dice, e inmediatamente después, cuelga.

—¡Ha dicho que sí!-le digo a Piplup, mientras lo alzo en el aire-Ahora, ¿qué me pongo?

Sí, lo sé. Puede que tenga una obsesión con la ropa. Pero es igual que May con los pasteles y Leaf con lo que sea que le guste a ella.

—¿Qué me puedo poner para una fiesta pija en una casa pija con un chico guapo y un cretino monumental?

—¡Lencería!-exclama Leaf, tras la puerta.

—Muy graciosa-replico-, ¿tú qué te vas a poner?

La fiesta iba a ser un evento bastante formal, y de eso mi hermana no tiene ni idea.

—¿Algo de tu armario?-intenta, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Pone ojitos de cachorrito.

—Vale-le digo-, pero no te puedes quejar de mí ni avergonzarme en un mes.

—Una semana-dice ella.

—O todo o nada.

Finalmente cede y le dejo un vestido largo naranja, suave y con mucho vuelo. El naranja no es mi color favorito, pero a ella le queda genial.

—Gracias _sis_ -dice.

Una menos. May decide optar por otro vestido largo, cobrizo y con cuello halter. Al final yo desisto con los vestidos y opto por unos pantalones de pinza azules, una camisa blanca y un blazer dorado. Me hago una coleta alta con un pequeño lazo y me pongo unos peep toe que decoré con un poco de encaje en los lados. No estoy segura si era el look perfecto para la fiesta, pero se aleja de lo que suelo llevar habitualmente.

Entramos a Netherfield (me sigue pareciendo estúpido ponerle nombre a una casa), y Drew nos da la bienvenida enseguida.

—¿Perdona? ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba? ¿January?-bromea, y May le calla con un beso.

Leaf hace un corazón con las manos y se mueve mientras canturrea a su alrededor.

—Voy a saludar a mis invitados-nos dice, y se gira hacia May de nuevo-. Úrsula te puede presentar a algunos compañeros míos, si quieres.

May asiente y se va con Úrsula. La veo hablar y reírse con unos chicos, que asumo que son los compañeros de Drew.

—¿Gary no debería haber llegado ya?-me dice Leaf, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Abro la boca, pero no sé qué decir. Tenía que haber llegado hace media hora. Antes de que diga nada, le recuerdo nuestro trato y se va.

—Si me necesitas, estaré en la barra.

En serio, alguien necesita dejar de darle alcohol a mi hermana. Me giro, y doy un respingo. Justo detrás de mí se encuentra Paul, dándole un trago a su copa de champán.

—¿No ha venido Gary?-pregunta, aunque sé que sabe la respuesta.

—Vendrá-le respondo.

—Yo creo que no-dice simplemente, mientras se aleja.

Este chico está rozando el límite de lo siniestro. De todas formas, llamo a Gary. Suena el contestador. Otra vez. Lo mismo.

Al final de la noche, cuando llego a casa, es cuando por fin me llama.

—Perla-empieza, y su voz no muestra burla esta vez-. Un amigo y yo nos entretuvimos en una batalla y tuve que acompañarle al centro pokémon. Me dejé el móvil allí y he tenido que volver. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada-digo, con la voz más dulce que consigo obtener-. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Vale-dice entonces-. Pues buenas noches, Perla.

—Buenas noches, Gary-digo, y cuelgo.

* * *

 **Drama. Mucho drama. ¿Qué os ha parecido? La relación de Paul y Gary es complicada, como poco. Y eso de tener a Dawn y sus hermanas entre los dos bandos...**

 **Por cierto, como pronto acabaré las clases, estaba pensando en que posiblemente tenga más tiempo para actualizar más a menudo la historia, ¿os gustaría? Uno o dos capítulos más por semana, supongo. ¡Se aceptan reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Sabéis cuando subí el último capítulo, y básicamente dije que era puro drama? Pues este lo es más. Lo siento de antemano.**

 **Ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen.**

* * *

Me despierto con un aroma a galletas recién horneadas y gritos en la cocina. Me levanto y me lavo la cara. Al principio pienso que es mi madre, haciéndose la disgustada porque May y Drew aún no han tenido una boda secreta, pero después me doy cuenta que en realidad es May. Bajo las escaleras, y la encuentro entre una pila de pasteles, bizcochos y galletas.

—Hola dormilona-dice, forzando una sonrisa. Tiene el rodillo en la mano y está amasando tan fuerte que creo que va a romper la mesa.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Yo?-pregunta, mientras sigue amasando- PERFECTAMENTE.

Da un golpe a la mesa, que asusta a Leaf.

—No sé qué le pasa-me dice-. Pero debe ser muy grave. Ni siquiera se pone así cuando le robo los postres que se prepara. No sé cómo has podido dormir tanto si lleva dando tumbos desde las nueve de la mañana.

¿Y qué hora es? Miro el reloj: las doce.

—¿Quieres desayunar?-dice May, que aún da miedo- Tienes mucho para elegir: galletas, bizcocho, pastel o mi corazón roto.

En ese momento, se derrumba. Leaf y yo corremos a darle un abrazo, y aprovecho para quitarle el rodillo de las manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto, mientras la llevamos al sofá.

—Todo iba bien, yo…-dice, entre lágrimas- Yo creía que éramos felices. Pero Drew se ha ido esta madrugada a Hoenn, y ni siquiera me ha dicho por qué. He recibido una notificación hoy.

Me llevo las manos a la cara. Así que el niño pijo no era tan bueno al fin y al cabo. Pero Drew quería a May, estoy segura. Entonces, ¿por qué se ha ido sin avisar?

—Anoche casi ni pude verle-dice mi hermana-. Estaba saludando a los invitados y hablando con ellos, así que… No debí irme, debí haberme quedado y ayudarle a limpiar. Seguro que si lo hubiera hecho él seguiría aquí.

—No te culpes-dice Leaf-, no vale la pena. Si el tío es tan tonto que no sabe valorarte, él se lo pierde.

—Leaf-dice, más calmada-, gracias. Pero yo… Le quiero. De verdad. Y tengo que saber… Al menos saber por qué.

Da otro golpe en la mesa, y Leaf y yo pegamos un respingo.

—¿¡Por qué, Drew Hayden?!

Se esfuerza por respirar hondo.

—¿Sabéis qué?-dice- La violencia no resuelve nada. Está claro que ha cambiado de idea… De destino, de casa, de pareja, incluso. Lo entiendo. Intento entenderlo.

Intenta sonreír, y Leaf y yo nos miramos. No, no puede fingir que todo va bien cuando no es así.

—May-dice Leaf finalmente-, deberías averiguarlo. Coge un avión, plántate en Hoenn y exígele explicaciones. Las mujeres Berlitz no se dan por vencidas.

Una chispa de esperanza se enciende en los ojos de May, y yo sé que no es buena idea. Intento pararla.

—No creo que haya que tomar medidas tan drásticas…-digo- Al fin y al cabo, tu familia somos nosotras.

—Sí, tienes razón, Dawn-dice, pero se gira hacia Leaf-. Pero creo que me vendría bien un viaje. No lo haría por él, lo haría por mí. Además, mamá siempre dice que yo soy originaria de Hoenn. Igual es hora de conectar con mi pasado.

—¿En serio? No puedes hacer eso. No me puedes dejar sola. ¡No es justo!

Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Sí, soy una egoísta. Lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar que se vaya sin más.

—Dawnie, no estás sola. Tienes a mamá y a Leaf. Incluso tienes a Gary. Y dentro de unos días vas a ir a Hearthrome con Zoey y Kenny-dice, y suspira-. Además, Hoenn no está tan lejos, ¿no?

—En realidad…-digo- Creo que no tengo a Gary. Ayer era su último día aquí, y que no apareciera creo que es señal de que no le gusto tanto. Y él tampoco a mí, así que estoy bien. O lo estaba hasta que decidiste hacer caso a Leaf, la hermana más irresponsable, e irte a una región que no conoces.

Leaf me tira un cojín.

—El que no arriesga no gana-me dice-. Y si tú no estás dispuesta a verlo adelante, pero no le impidas a May hacer lo que cree que es correcto. Estás paranoica.

¿Yo, paranoica? ¡Yo no estoy paranoica!

 **Zoey's pov**

Sí, ya sé que técnicamente ni siquiera debería estar viendo esto. Pero lo hago, y os puedo asegurar que Dawn está paranoica. Y a mí no me parece tan mala idea que May se vaya… De todas formas, mi amiga se vendrá aquí en menos de una semana, así que tampoco hay mucha diferencia. Si no van a estar juntas mucho más, ¿qué importa los kilómetros que las separen?

 **Dawn's pov**

May termina de hacer la maleta por la noche, y ya ha reservado su vuelo. A esta hora, mañana estará en una región totalmente desconocida para ella, y lo peor: sola.

¿De verdad es tan buena idea? Yo sé la respuesta: probablemente no. Pero no hay manera de frenarla. Si las hermanas Berlitz hemos sacado algo de mamá es la cabezonería. Simplemente espero que Drew y ella se encuentren pronto, y él le de las explicaciones que merece. O eso, o no sé cuánto tardaremos Leaf y yo en coger un vuelo y traerle de vuelta aunque sea tirándole de las orejas.

—Espero que vuelvas con un anillo en el dedo-le dice mi madre, y luego se gira hacia mí-. Y tú. Ya sé que la fastidiaste con Kenny y que posiblemente no estéis en los mejores términos ahora que tu amiga sale con él, pero vas a estar en una ciudad grande. ¡Seguro que puedes encontrar un buen partido!

Me muerdo la lengua. Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de cuánto sobraba ese comentario. Oigo a Leaf reírse bajito, y la fulmino con la mirada.

—Mamá, déjala-dice-. Acaba de ser plantada por Gary Oak.

—¿Otra vez plantada?-se lamenta- A este paso va a acabar soltera con cuatro Glameows.

Kitty, nuestro Glameow, se ofende; y aprovecho este momento para salir de la habitación.

—Quizá tengas razón, May-le digo a mi hermana mayor-. Irse de aquí puede ser una buena idea después de todo.

* * *

 **Estamos en una montaña rusa que no hace más que subir ^^". ¿Qué le esperará a Dawn en Hearthrome?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Un nuevo capítulo de Orgullo y...¿pokémons? Esta vez Dawn llega a Hearthrome, a saber lo que le espera ^^"**

 **Ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen.**

* * *

El vuelo a Hearthrome en un avión real, por mucho que me guste volar en pokémon, es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Tenía sitio para dejar las maletas, e incluso teniendo que compartir mi espacio vital con una señora que me recordaba demasiado a mi madre, el vuelo fue sorprendentemente tranquilo. De hecho, en cuanto la mujer se quedó dormida, pude ver los vídeos que mi hermana me había grabado en su estancia en Hoenn. Llevaba allí cuatro días, y pese no haberse encontrado con Drew, estaba haciendo turismo a lo grande. Y vendiendo muchos dulces.

En el aeropuerto, me recoge Zoey. Me abraza e incluso me coge una maleta.

—¿Tan contenta estás de verme?-le pregunto, extrañada.

—¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos! Además, Leaf me ha dicho que ese chico, Gary, te dejó plantada.

Debí haberlo sabido. En mi familia los rumores se expanden como la mantequilla. Y Zoey es prácticamente de la familia. Me pregunto si hasta Barry lo sabrá.

—Estoy bien, de verdad-le digo-. ¿Y qué tal con Kenny? No me digas que ya te ha aburrido con sus discursos y sus citas a la maravillosa Fantina.

—No te rías de él-me dice Zoey, conteniendo la risa-. Y menciona a Fantina tanto como quieras, porque Kenny ha programado una cena con ella mañana.

—¿Mañana?-me quejo- Pero si acabo de llegar…

—Por eso tenemos que aprovechar. Te lo tengo que enseñar todo, Deedee.

—¡Tú también no!

Zoey se burla de mí un poco más hasta que llegamos a su apartamento.

—Te quedarás conmigo, porque total, tengo dos camas. Solo te pido que si por un casual Kenny y yo…

—No digas nada-le interrumpo-. Si os veo entrar yo salgo. Sin problema.

—Así me gusta. El auditorio está justo a la derecha así que no hay pérdida. Deberías pasarte por allí, creo que Kenny ha dejado unas cuantas máquinas de coser y telas por ahí.

—Sigo sin entender por qué estoy aquí-admito.

—¡Porque tus obras merecen ser vistas!-me dice sonriendo- Sobre todo si hacen brillar a tu mejor amiga en sus espectáculos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me río.

—Deshaz las maletas y guarda tu ropa en el armario. Mañana tenemos un día duro.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente..._

Resulta que Zoey tenía toda la razón del mundo. Desde que me he levantado de la cama, no he parado. Hemos ido a la cafetería de al lado a por un café y un trozo de tarta, como siempre. Después, Zoey me ha dejado en el auditorio mientras iba a hacer unos recados, y ¡sorpresa!, Kenny estaba ahí.

Me ha explicado el funcionamiento de los concursos como si no lo supiera, recalcado por lo menos diez veces la importancia del vestuario y agradecido mi presencia. Yo me he limitado a sonreír todo el tiempo. Finalmente, me ha recordado la cena con Fantina.

—Y no llegues tarde. Fantina odia la impuntualidad.

Asiento con la cabeza. Por fin, puedo trabajar un poco. Saco a Piplup de la pokéball.

—Hoy tú eliges-le digo- Tráeme una tela y veremos lo que podemos hacer.

Piplup me pasa un poco de tul rojo brillante. Y sé exactamente en qué voy a convertirlo. Corto la tela a una altura que quedaría por debajo de las rodillas, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado larga. Le ajusto una cinturilla que decoro con pedrería gracias a Piplup, le pongo una cremallera, y seis capas de tul más tarde, le pongo un forro interior. Me pruebo la falda para ver cómo queda.

—Zoey estaría preciosa con esto-comento, y Piplup asiente.

Ahora queda la parte de arriba. Con georgette negra, una tela semitransparente, confecciono una camisa de mangas acampanadas. Tiene botones dorados y escote corazón, pero no demasiado pronunciado. Sigo las medidas de Zoey al milímetro, que Kenny me había apuntado anteriormente. Piplup me aplaude.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al escenario?-le pregunto de repente.

Él me mira, sin comprender.

—¿No echas de menos esto?

Piplup se encoge de hombros.

—Venga, vamos-le digo-. Y si encontramos a Zoey podemos darle su nuevo traje.

Él asiente y partimos hacia el auditorio.

—No olvides la cena, Deedee-me dice Kenny en cuanto me ve. Me esfuerzo por no dispararle una aguja que he usado para rematar dobladillos.

—¿Has visto a Zoey?-pregunto.

—Debería estar a punto de llegar-dice, y en ese momento es cuando mi amiga aparece.

—¡Justo a tiempo Zoey!-dice Kenny- Deedee acababa de preguntarme dónde estabas, porque ya ha terminado tu traje. Seguro que estás fantástica con él, o como Fantina dice…

—Gracias Kenny-le interrumpe Zoey con un beso. Él se sonroja tanto que hasta me parece mono.

Le enseño a Zoey el conjunto.

—Dawn, es realmente bonito, pero las faldas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

—¿Y no es hora de que hagáis las paces? Pruébatelo. Y si no te gusta, te hago unos pantalones. Te lo prometo.

Por si acaso, cruzo los dedos de mi mano izquierda. Aunque con suerte, le gustaría. Ella finalmente accede y le ayudo a ponérselo. Después, antes de que pueda verse en el espejo, le retoco el maquillaje. Le pongo un pintalabios granate y el colgante que llevo hoy, una especie de reloj con detalles negros y dorados.

—¡Tachán!-digo, enseñándole por fin su reflejo en el espejo- ¿Qué te parece?

—Estoy muy rara-admite-, pero la verdad es que no me disgusta.

Llevo las manos hacia arriba. ¡Victoria para Dawn Berlitz!

—Por cierto, ¿qué te vas a poner para la cena con Fantina? No sé si lo recordarás, pero es una mujer un tanto excéntrica.

Por Arceus. Lo había olvidado.

—Será mejor que vaya a buscar algo-digo, antes de echar a correr.

* * *

 **¿Fantina, siendo excéntrica? Qué raro *nótese la ironía*. La cena, al menos, será divertida... ¿O no?**

 **Gracias por leer**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Buenas! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Orgullo y... ¿pokémons?**

 **Ni Pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen. Y sin más preámbulos, ¡que empiece la cena!**

* * *

Creo que la mejor palabra para definir esta cena es "incómoda". Fantina es inigualable, desde luego, y he de admitir que tiene todo el glamour de una estrella de Pokéwood, pero su tema de conversación favorito es ella misma o su drifblim. Las perlas de su collar brillan tanto que no sería difícil que dejase ciego a alguien.

—Dawnie-me dice-, ¿puedo llamarte así? Voy a llamarte así. Estoy contentísima de que aceptaras la oferta que te hizo Kenny, aunque dada tu complicada situación económica, no era de sorprender.

Intento no parecer ofendida, mientras asiento con la cabeza. Sé que tiene las mejores intenciones, o al menos, eso quiero pensar.

—Así que, ya que estás aquí y que hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿por qué no me pones al día de tu vida, Mon'Amie? Cuéntame, ¿sabes cocinar, hacer pokochos, pintar, lo necesario para evolucionar pokémon? Por supuesto, coser sabes, si no no estarías aquí-se ríe-. ¿Y tus hermanas, están tan o más preparadas en la vida que tú?

Miro a Zoey, que está intentando contener la risa. ¿Qué tengo que contestar ante una pregunta así?

—Bueno-digo-, May es una buenísima cocinera. De hecho, ahora está en Hoenn, aprovechando al máximo las oportunidades para aprender…

—¡Oh, Hoenn!-me interrumpe Fantina- Ahí está la dulce Úrsula también. Es fantástico lo mucho que ha madurado como persona. ¡Y ha logrado tantas cosas! Justo igual que mi sobrino. Juntos arrasarían el mundo, os lo aseguro. Pero él es tan frío… ¡y ni siquiera diferencia una americana de un blazer! Seguro que tú podrías instruirle en eso, de todas formas. De hecho pronto me hará una visita y estoy segura de que le encantará volver a verte.

¿Volver a verme? Empiezo a repasar en mi mente gente con la que me he cruzado alguna vez y que podría tener algún tipo de parentesco con Fantina. Tiene que ser un snob, rico y según ha dicho ella, frío.

Oh, no. Otra vez no.

—Disculpa, Fantina-le digo, intentando no atragantarme-. ¿Quién es tu sobrino?

—Disculpas aceptadas, Dawnie-me responde-. Se llama Paul. ¿De dónde crees que le viene ese estupendo pelo morado?

Primero May y Drew, luego Gary, ahora Fantina. Juro que si alguna persona más de mi entorno está de alguna manera relacionada con Paul Shinji… No sé lo que haré. Ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de soportarlo.

La cena termina pronto, y vuelvo con Zoey al apartamento.

—Sé lo que estás pensando-le digo-. ¡El universo me odia! Cada vez que me cruzo con él me entran náuseas.

—¿No serán mariposas en el estómago?-bromea Zoey, dándome un codazo.

—¡No! Por Arceus, no vuelvas a decir eso.

—Solo digo que tal vez el destino te esté dando señales-dice, arqueando una ceja.

—O tal vez la vida me esté dando puñetazos, a ver si los aguanto.

—Venga, Paul no es tan malo…

—¿Tengo que recordarte nuestro primer encuentro? ¿Lo que le hizo a Gary?

—¡Pero si me has dicho que Gary ya no te importa!

—¡Pero lo que le hizo sí me importa, Zoey!

Tomo aire, intentando tranquilizarme.

—¿Sabes qué?-le digo- Hablemos de otra cosa. Si no vamos a volver a hablar de Paul y vas a acabar creyendo que es lo único en lo que pienso las veinticuatro horas.

Zoey cede y acabamos cogiendo una película. La verdad, no le presto demasiada atención, porque intento ponerme al día con todos los emails y mensajes que me envía May. Todavía no se ha encontrado con Drew, pero vio a Úrsula el otro día. Ella le explicó que había estado muy ocupado e incluso quedaron para comer… Pero Úrsula se "olvidó" de su cita. Y puede que May realmente quiera creerla, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Menos aún con mi habilidad de leer entre líneas.

" _Dawn!_

 _Me gustaría que estuvieses aquí. Hoenn te encantaría, hay un montón de puestos y las ciudades son increíbles. Ayer estuve hablando con Leaf por teléfono y te echa de menos. Ya sé que estás ocupada con los vestidos (¡espero que te vaya genial!), pero deberías llamarla. Ojalá estuviera tan ocupada como tú, en realidad. Pero he encontrado un sitio genial donde me van a enseñar a hacer el postre típico de aquí: Galletas Lavacalda. No es un pueblo muy conocido, pero las galletas se venden como rosquillas. ¿Lo pillas?_

 _Tu hermana,_

 _May_ "

Está claro que se siente muy incómoda allí. ¿Galletas Lavacalda? Es decir, soy la primera que apoya la obsesión culinaria de mi hermana, pero no ha viajado tantos kilómetros para aprender a hacer galletas. Pero si quiere jugar a fingir que todo es genial, _game on_. Lo que me recuerda que debería llamar a Leaf.

" _May!_

 _Hoenn suena fantástico. Aquí en Hearthrome no me puedo sentir mejor. Comparto apartamento con Zoey y Kenny me ha dejado al mando de todo el departamento de trajes. Ya he confeccionado el primero, y he conseguido uno de mis mayores logros hasta el momento: que Zoey se ponga falda. También he cenado con Fantina, que se ha portado genial conmigo. Además me ha contado que sigue en contacto con Úrsula, así que podrías mencionárselo la próxima vez que os veáis. No me entretengo más, un pajarito me ha recomendado que llame a mi hermana pequeña._

 _Tu hermana,_

 _Dawn_

 _PD: Lo he pillado_ "

Presiono el botón de enviar e inmediatamente después llamo a Leaf. La película está a punto de acabar, así que Zoey me deja escabullirme a la habitación.

—Dawnie-es lo primero que oigo cuando descuelga-, ¿vas a volver ya a casa? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Me traerás algo de Hearthrome, ¿no?

—Las preguntas de una en una-le digo, riendo-. No, no voy a volver tan pronto a casa. Lo siento, pero vas a tener que aguantar a mamá una temporada más. No te he llamado porque he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y la cena con Fantina. Y sí, te traeré algo, pero todavía no he visto ningún souvenir que me llame la atención.

—Me puedes traer el número de teléfono de algún chico guapo-me dice, y casi puedo ver su sonrisa burlona-. Pero en serio, me aburro mucho yo sola. Mamá me ha apuntado a la academia pokémon y _ugh_ , ahí solamente hay _nerds_. No sé cómo pudiste soportar un año allí.

—Una se acostumbra-digo-. Y no es tan malo como parece. Además, así no tienes que preocuparte de lo que te diga o deje de decir mamá. Por cierto, ¿qué tal está?

—Igual de pesada que siempre-dice, y se ríe.

—Buenas noches, Leaf.

—Buenas noches, Dawn.

Un segundo después, cuelgo. Si todos mis días aquí van a ser así, necesito dormir bien.

* * *

 **Por si no ha quedado claro todavía, Leaf y Zoey son las verdaderas amas de este fic #hedicho. Y puede que Fantina también.  
**

 **¿Cuáles han sido vuestras impresiones sobre este capítulo?**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! En este nuevo capítulo de Orgullo y...¿pokémons? llegamos hasta lo más alto de la montaña rusa, así que preparaos para la inminente caída xD (la advertencia era completamente necesaria)**

 **Ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen.**

* * *

Durante mis últimas dos semanas en Hearthrome he aprendido dos cosas: una, que Fantina es casi peor que mi madre en esto de emparejar; y dos, que Ash Ketchum no ha cambiado en absoluto. Cuando Zoey me dijo que vendría, porque una tal Misty y él estaban de vacaciones, no me esperaba para nada que viniera a buscarme al auditorio. Pero es Ash, y es justo lo que el haría. Y así lo hizo.

Claro que, no fue el único. Paul también se pasó a buscar a su tía. Os haré un pequeño resumen:

 _—Dawn, ¿has visto a mi tía?-dijo fríamente._

 _—Es domingo-le dije yo-. ¿No ves que soy la única que está aquí? La mayoría están en sus casas. Fantina, como mucho, estará en el gimnasio._

 _Entonces hizo un sonido extraño, casi como un gruñido. Pero yo no iba a desaprovechar mi oportunidad._

 _—Oye-le dije-, Drew, Úrsula y tú os fuisteis de pronto a Hoenn el mes pasado. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular?_

 _No respondió, así que lo volví a intentar._

 _—¿Drew piensa volver algún día?_

 _—Drew está haciendo nuevos amigos en Hoenn._

 _—Seguro que es muy popular-le dije-, pero eso no impide que vuelva a Twinleaf, ¿verdad?_

 _Él dudó por un momento antes de decir que se tenía que ir a buscar a Fantina._

Por suerte, mis encuentros con Ash han sido muchísimo mejores. De hecho, me está acompañando hoy en el departamento, porque aunque no tiene ni idea de ropa, le gusta la compañía. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. Así que me ayuda como puede a empaquetar la caja que le quiero mandar a May, con un mono que le hice.

—¿Cómo puedes convertir un trozo de tela en eso?-pregunta-¡Es como la evolución de un Magikarp a Gyarados!

Me río y le pido ayuda para cerrar la caja y llevarla a Correos Pelipper.

—Eso demuestra que quieres mucho a May-me dice, y yo asiento. Pues claro que quiero a mi hermana. Y lo que es más, quiero que se lo pase bien y luzca este mono-. ¿Sabes quién fue la última persona que me mandó a mí un regalo por correo?-niego con la cabeza- Paul.

Dejo escapar un " _ew_ ", y entonces me mira.

—¿Qué? Ya sé que no tuvimos la mejor amistad del mundo, pero con el tiempo, nos hemos hecho amigos. Nos valoramos de verdad-dice, como si estuviera realmente orgulloso-. ¿Y qué es lo que te molesta tanto de él, de todas formas? Es un buen amigo.

—Seguro que sí-digo irónicamente. Claro que Ash no sabe captar el sarcasmo, así que continúa.

—El mes pasado ayudó a Drew a darse cuenta de que la chica con la que estaba saliendo no le quería de verdad. Seguramente iba tras su dinero, su posición o su título. Es muy listo, ¿sabes?

—Así que Paul hizo que rompieran-digo, más para mí misma que para él. Ash asintió-. Paul cogió a Drew, le metió en un avión a Hoenn y se aseguró de que no viera más a May.

—Sí… ¡Espera!-dice Ash, cuando se da cuenta-¿Esa chica era May?

—Mejor voy yo sola a Correos-le digo, y me alejo rápidamente.

Ese… No tengo ni palabras para describirle. Imbécil, snob, borde, engreído, egoísta y todos los adjetivos despectivos que encuentro no son suficientes. Esto es sobrepasar el límite. Creo que estoy roja de ira, pero no me importa. Parte de mí quiere encontrarle y darle un tortazo que resuene hasta en el Mundo Distorsión. La otra parte de mí sabe que si le encontrara, quizá no pudiera controlarme hasta haberle ahogado por completo. Y eso estaría mal, porque no solo estaría matando a una persona, sino que además es el sobrino de la persona para la que prácticamente estoy trabajando. Me duele la cabeza tanto que siento que voy a explotar, y debo tener muy mala cara, porque hasta Pelipper parecía huir cuando le he querido dar el paquete para May.

May. _Mi_ May. Que ahora estaba así por él, por su culpa. Y estoy harta de todo lo que ha provocado su simple presencia en nuestras vidas. ¿Quién se cree que es? Es que cualquiera pensaría (incluso yo pensé) que la persona más empeñada en alejar a Drew de mi hermana sería Úrsula, puesto que son primos y tendría que verla mucho más a menudo que Paul. Pero no. ¿Qué le importa a él? Supongo que esa es la clave de todo: que no le importa nada. Ni nadie. No le importaba hacer daño a los pokémon, ¿por qué le iba a importar herir a las personas? Si piensa que eres inferior, te aparta. Si no le gustas, te aparta. Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar.

Cuando entro en el departamento de trajes, veo que está vacío. Así que me derrumbo allí mismo. Piplup me intenta animar, pero es imposible. No estoy triste, no necesito que me animen. Estoy cabreada, necesito algo que golpear. O algo que me relaje. De pronto me encuentro cosiendo dobladillos y cortando telas. Rasgándolas, quitándole los detalles de encaje y los cuellos altos. El nombre de la colección perfectamente puede ser "Furia" y si ganase algún premio podría agradecérselo al hombre que hizo de mi vida un Infierno: Paul Shinji. Entonces, oigo el pomo de la puerta girar. Me paso las mangas de la chaqueta por la cara, intentando quitar cualquier resto de mis lágrimas. Seguro que parezco un mapache, con el rímel extendido por los párpados. Pero me da igual. Además, ¿quién iba a venir a estas horas?

Lo primero que veo son sus zapatos. Negros. El olor de su colonia me da náuseas. Y me doy cuenta de que realmente Arceus debe de odiarme, porque frente a mí se halla la última persona que quiero ver.

—Lo siento por interrumpir-dice, ajeno a mis ganas de estrangularle-. Necesito hablar contigo un segundo, Dawn.

Piplup se pone delante, impidiéndole el paso. Me levanto de la silla y le miro a los ojos. Sus ojos son tan fríos y calculadores como siempre, pero mantengo la mirada fija.

—¿Qué quieres?-le digo, empujando a Piplup a un lado. Al fin y al cabo, esta es mi guerra, no la suya.

Y pienso ganarla.

* * *

 **En cierto modo, este y el siguiente son de mis capítulos favoritos. Parte de mí es una sádica a la que le gusta sufrir... y escribir sobre personajes MUY cabreados. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ^^"**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola otra vez! Me tengo que disculpar doblemente hoy ^^"**

 **Primero, porque no he actualizado antes: Lo siento, he estado algo ocupada con un examen de idiomas (y a decir verdad ni siquiera me he acordado xD). Y segundo... Ya lo veréis mientras leáis el capítulo. Para esto no tengo una excusa real, aparte de que es _más o menos_ lo que pasa en la historia en la que está basada.**

 **Como ya sabéis, ni Pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen.**

* * *

Paul me lleva a la cafetería, que cómo no, está vacía. Me prepara un té de bayas que no he pedido. Me esfuerzo por mantener mis manos entrelazadas.

—¿Estás bien?-me pregunta. Seguro que hasta una persona sin emociones como él ha podido ver que he estado llorando.

—En realidad no, y no creo que debas estar aquí-le digo, tomando un sorbo del té-. De hecho, creo que es el peor momento que podrías haber elegido.

Intento mantener mi tono de voz calmado, pero cada vez voy alzándolo un poco más. Él, por su parte, se cruza de brazos antes de hablar:

—Lo siento, pero estos últimos meses han sido de locos.

Por fin algo con lo que estoy de acuerdo.

—Y necesito contarte una cosa que he intentado esconder-sigue diciendo, liberando sus brazos para alcanzar su taza.

En mi cabeza, todo se vuelve de color rojo. Suenan un montón de alertas que dicen "Cuidado, posiblemente esté hablando de May y Drew".

—Que sea rápido-digo, cruzándome de hombros. Él parece desconcertado por mi reacción, así que toma un poco de té antes de hablar.

—No he venido aquí a visitar a mi tía, he venido a verte a ti-confiesa Paul.

Vale, ahora soy yo la que está desconcertada. ¿Es que no piensa hablarme de Drew?

—Dos partes de mí han estado en guerra-dice, y no puedo evitar pensar en la guerra que estoy teniendo yo misma para no lanzarme a su cuello-. Tu excéntrica familia, tu condición económica, tu obsesión por la moda y los concursos… Todo eso parece suficiente como para alejarme de ti.

 _Por favor, hazlo y déjame en paz_ , pienso, pero le dejo continuar.

—Mi familia y mi círculo social no puede ser más diferente del tuyo, y normalmente haría lo posible para no mezclarlos, pero hoy no. He intentado luchar contra ello, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo he perdido una batalla. Dawn Berlitz, creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Digamos que ha sido un mal momento para beber té, porque básicamente se lo he escupido a la cara.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo-dice, sin inmutarse a pesar de las gotas de líquido que han salpicado la mesa-, pero mi corazón parece haber nublado mi juicio.

—Entonces espero que tu corazón sea inmune a las decepciones, porque yo no siento lo mismo-le digo.

Él se queda callado por un momento, y yo intento pensar en algo, pero mi mente ha desconectado hace rato. Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de broma pesada.

—¿Me estás rechazando?-dice, aparentemente sorprendido.

—¿Es que tu visión de la realidad está distorsionada?-le escupo- Por supuesto que te estoy rechazando.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?-me dice, cada vez más furioso.

Se bebe todo el té de golpe.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí si somos de mundos tan diferentes?

—No lo quería decir así-admite-. Pero así es el mundo, no puedes simplemente ignorarlo.

—Y esa es una de las mil razones por las que te estoy rechazando-le digo, y me doy cuenta de que yo también estoy enfureciendo.

—¿Como cuáles?-se atreve a decir.

—No te acordabas de mí la primera vez que nos vimos, la mejor cosa que has dicho de mí es que soy "bastante decente", ni siquiera te relacionas conmigo ni con mis hermanas… Y no quiero ni mencionar lo que le hiciste a May.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?-ahora casi está gritando.

—Cogiste el corazón de mi hermana y lo partiste en pedazos, ¡imbécil egoísta! ¿Y por qué? ¿Es que acaso te divierte ver sufrir a los demás?

—NO-grita, y luego vuelve a calmarse-. Tu hermana flirteaba con otros chicos continuamente, yo simplemente le dije a Drew que se andara con ojo. ¡En su fiesta de cumpleaños estuvo más tiempo con sus compañeros que con él, por Arceus!

—Eso es porque Úrsula le estaba presentando a sus compañeros y mi hermana es una persona amable, no como tú.

—¡Si tanto le importaba Drew no habría estado tan atenta a los piropos que le echaban esos tíos! ¡Yo solamente estaba protegiendo a mi amigo!

Da un golpe en la mesa, y yo también lo hago.

—¿Protegiéndole a él o a su dinero?-le encaro.

—Tu familia dejó muy claro que a May le vendría bien el dinero, no puedes negarlo.

—¿¡Mi familia qué?!-grito, incapaz de procesar lo que dice.

—Sí, tu familia: tu infantil hermana pequeña y sobre todo tu madre. Para ella todo giraba en torno a Drew y May hasta el punto en el que consumía su vida-dice, y después se aclara la garganta-Lo siento, yo… Yo no pienso así sobre ti.

Me estoy mordiendo la lengua tan fuerte que creo que va a sangrar. Pero las palabras parece que salen de mí como una corriente que no puedo controlar.

—¿Y qué hay de Gary Oak?-pregunto, haciendo énfasis en su nombre. Su expresión se torna aún más seria.

—¿Gary Oak?-se burla- No sé qué clase de historia te ha contado pero te aseguro que…

—No me asegures nada-le digo-. No entiendo cómo pudiste abandonarle de esa manera. Sí, me ha contado los problemas que tuvo por tu culpa.

—Sí, porque su vida ha estado llena de problemas-dice con sorna.

—¿Encima te burlas de él? Esto es… es el colmo, Paul. No me lo puedo creer.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas de mí?-me pregunta, y yo asiento- . Pues muchas gracias por explicarlo todo tan claramente, Dawn.

—No, gracias a ti-le digo, mientras me levanto-, por demostrarme que eres el último hombre en la tierra del que me enamoraría.

—Entonces lo siento por causarte tantas molestias-dice, mientras se va-. No era consciente de tu actitud hacia mí.

¿Que no era consciente? ¿Cómo se atreve?

—¡Haberle preguntado a cualquiera!-le grito, pero ya se ha ido.

 **Zoey's pov**

Como Leaf diría: _OH MY GOD_. En cuanto Dawn me cuenta lo ocurrido, me quedo sin palabras. Bueno, en realidad sí que tengo unas, aunque dudo que quiera oírlas.

 _Lo sabía_. Quizá tuviera una manera un poco extraña e incluso fría de comportarse cerca de Dawn, pero estaba claro que sentía algo por ella.

Casi hasta me da pena. Claro que, después de saber que él ha sido el causante de que May tenga el corazón roto… Supongo que se merece la mayor parte de cosas que le ha dicho Dawn.

Por eso, cuando Paul me para por la calle, me entran ganas de pegarle.

—Dale esto a Dawn-me dice-. Sé que seguramente lo haya contado y me odies casi tanto como ella me odia pero dile que lo lea. Por favor.

Y quizá sea porque es la primera vez que le oigo decir "por favor" o porque parece arrepentido, pero le digo:

—No te odia. Tú dale tiempo, y yo le doy la carta.

* * *

 **Me vuelvo a disculpar por este capítulo, pero era necesario. Además, ¿en qué clase de historia no hay un poco de drama? Un poco, o una gran cantidad, vamos xD**

 **He de admitir que escribirlo me resultó más divertido de lo que pensaba, adoro a la Dawn cabreada. ¿Y vosotros qué pensáis? ¿Me he pasado un poco? Y lo más importante... ¿qué pone en esa carta?**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola! Hoy vengo con un capítul algo antes de tiempo, en parte para enmendar los errores pasados (como el saltarme el capítulo la semana pasada) y en parte porque me voy de viaje y no podré hacerlo en unos días ^^**

 **Ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen.**

* * *

Zoey me da una carta escrita a mano. Y en cursiva. Y de Paul.

—No la voy a leer-le digo por quinta vez-. Nada de lo que diga puede cambiar lo que hizo.

—Nadie te está diciendo que lo haga-dice Zoey, exasperada-. Hazme un favor y léela. Tampoco es como si tuvieras mucho que hacer últimamente.

—¡Estoy haciendo ropa!-me defiendo- Vale, la verdad es que he estado un poco vaga con eso estos días, pero…

—Léela-dice, y cierra la puerta del apartamento.

Otro día más, sola en Hearthrome. Supongo que si leyera la carta dejaría por fin todo el tema de Paul zanjado… No. No la voy a leer. Bueno, quizás pueda echar un vistazo.

" _Dawn,_

 _Lo primero que quiero aclarar con esta carta es que no voy a repetir nada sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti ni de tu reacción hacia ellos, puesto que creo que ninguno de los dos quiere recordar eso. No se me da demasiado bien expresarme, pero espero que esta vez, por escrito, lo haga un poco mejor. Así que por favor, sigue leyendo. Ya sé que me odias y no quieres saber nada de mí, eso lo has dejado bien claro. Pero déjame explicarte, sin rodeos, los dos temas por los que me acusaste ayer._

 _El primero fue el de Drew y May. Puede que me haya equivocado en pensar que tu hermana no quería a Drew, pero tampoco es como si yo mismo le hubiese subido a ese avión. Simplemente le comenté que se alejara, y, visto lo visto, no tardó mucho en hacerlo. No quiero acusar a mi amigo de nada, pero puede que la culpa no sea enteramente mía. Al fin y al cabo, él pudo haberse quedado._

 _El segundo fue el de Gary. No sé qué te ha contado sobre lo que pasó con el dinero de mi padre, pero esta es la verdad: Gary y yo éramos amigos, cuando vivía en Kanto. Mi hermano Reggie era entrenador y venía a casa pocos días al año, al menos, hasta que mi padre enfermó. Entonces mi padre, que quería a Gary como a sus propios hijos, le prometió financiación para su viaje pokémon. Cuando él murió, Reggie asumió el mando y fue su responsabilidad repartir la herencia. Le dio a Gary el dinero acordado, asumiendo que lo distribuiría con cabeza. Por supuesto, ese no fue el caso, y volvió a pedir dinero. No sé en lo que se lo pudo haber gastado, pero sinceramente, no me importa. Le dije a Reggie que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo con él, así que intentamos distanciarnos de Gary. Él, por su parte, fue vendiendo su historia hasta tener a las líderes de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en nuestra contra. Gary había engañado a Misty y a sus hermanas, que vinieron a confrontarnos. Le pedí a Reggie que dejara una bolsa de dinero encima de la mesa, así que cuando Gary vino con ellas, le ofrecimos la bolsa a cambio de que les contara la verdad. Les dijo "Lo siento, Perlas, pero tienen razón" y se fue con el dinero._

 _Sé que no tienes motivos para creerme, pero tampoco tenías motivos para creerle a él. Puedes preguntarle a Reggie e incluso a Misty si llegas a encontrarte con ella, ellos confirmarán mi historia._

 _Adiós,_

 _Paul Shinji_ "

Definitivamente, no es lo que me esperaba. De hecho, creo que me siento un poco mal por todo lo que le dije a Paul. Sigue sin gustarme, pero puede que mi juicio se haya equivocado… otra vez. Decido salir y pasarme por el auditorio. Ya llevo demasiado tiempo sin supervisar los diseños… Y creo que es hora de que volvamos a ceñirnos a mi estilo habitual. Más lazos y menos desgastados y rotos. Aunque he de admitir que los diseños de "Furia" no quedaron tan mal, y hasta planean venderlos.

Sin embargo, cuando llego, me encuentro con otra sorpresa: Úrsula.

—Dawn-me saluda con un abrazo-, ¡qué alegría!

—Úrsula, ¿qué haces aquí?-le suelto.

Dawn Berlitz, directa al grano desde… Bueno, da igual. Tampoco hace tanto tiempo.

—Esto es un auditorio Dawn, voy a concursar-me dice, como si fuera tonta-. Pero estoy muy agradecida de que estés aquí y podamos hablar. ¿Qué tal la vida de Dawn Berlitz?

—Bien-digo simplemente, y luego añado-. ¿Y qué tal tú en Hoenn? May me dijo que os habíais encontrado.

—Sí, por supuesto-dice, con una sonrisa perfecta-. Qué pena que Drew esté tan ocupado. Pero May es fuerte, se las apañará.

—¿Y puedo preguntar por qué os fuisteis a Hoenn con tanta prisa?

—Acabas de hacerlo, Dawn. No es nada, solamente asuntos familares. Ahora Drew está donde debe estar. Y hablando de eso, ¿no ha pasado nada en tu vida?

De pronto, ya sé por qué ha venido. Y no es por un estúpido concurso.

—Supongo que quieres saber lo que pone en la carta-le digo.

—¡Qué va!-responde, agitando los brazos.

—Creo que la respuesta idónea sería "¿Qué carta?"-le digo.

Solamente necesito mirarla durante un segundo para notar el asombro en su cara. Tocada y hundida.

—Yo n-no…-titubea.

—Pensaba que las actuaciones eran tu fuerte-le digo-. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo diseños que mostrar. ¿Quieres ver alguno? Puedo hacerte un descuento de _prima-del-ex-de-mi-hermana_.

—No creo que haga falta. Además, ¿quién se los iba a poner?

Ahí está. La verdadera cara de Úrsula.

—Mi ropa es diseño de Kalos-se mofa, luciéndose.

—Tu cara podría ser diseño de Zoey-dice una voz que reconozco al segundo. Es Zoey, que ha debido de escuchar nuestra conversación.

Úrsula titubea otra vez.

—Creo que lo que quieres decir es "adiós"-dice, mientras la echa.

—Zoey-le digo-, eres mi heroína.

—Tú tampoco has estado nada mal. ¿Has leído la carta?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora qué?-me dice.

—Ahora terminaré mis diseños… Y volveré a casa. Estar en Hearthrome ha sido una gran experiencia en todos los sentidos-digo, entre risas-, pero Leaf me matará si no vuelvo pronto.

—¡Te voy a echar tanto de menos!-me dice mientras me abraza tan fuerte que juraría que paro de respirar por un momento.

—Ven a visitarme-le digo yo, antes de volver a colocarme entre telas.

* * *

 **El contenido de la carta queda revelado... ¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola de nuevo! Lo primero, gracias a KiRuRu-SAMA y a CARTOMII por vuestras reviews, ¡me han alegrado el día! Y he de admitir que yo también soy #TeamPaul y que me da mucha penita :'(**

 **Al principio iba a subir tan solo la primera parte de este capítulo, pero he decidido subirlo entero pese a la infinidad de drama que hay en la segunda parte (pero es que el drama es parte de la familia Berlitz, por si no os habíais dado cuenta todavía xD)**

 **Como siempre, ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen.**

* * *

Hogar, dulce hogar. Desde que he vuelto de Hearthrome, Leaf no para de seguirme para contarme las novedades de Twinleaf. ¿Quién diría que en un pueblo tan pequeño pudieran ocurrir tantas cosas?

—Entonces Barry le dijo a su padre que se iba a ir a Johto y te juro que casi le da un ataque. A mamá también, porque creo que era su último recurso, pese a que no es rico. ¿Y a que no sabes quién ha vuelto?-me dice, casi sin aire.

Niego con la cabeza, mientras rezo porque no sea Paul.

—Gary. ¡Ha vuelto Gary!-exclama, con entusiasmo.

—Leaf, no creo que debamos alegrarnos tanto de su vuelta. No es exactamente nuestro amigo…

—Pensaba que os llevabais bien-dice, encongiéndose de hombros-. Este año han cambiado muchas cosas, y todos esos "nuevos amigos" que May y tú habéis hecho han hecho de nuestra vida un drama. Todo era mucho mejor cuando estábamos las tres solas.

Sonrío y abrazo a mi hermana. A veces puede ser una pesada y me saca de quicio como mínimo dos veces al día, pero en el fondo sé que me quiere y que me valora.

—¿Ves? _Draaamaaa_ -dice ella, apartándose. Recupera la compostura pronto-. Así que, ¿qué me has traído?

—Te lo daré en tu fiesta de cumpleaños-le digo-. ¿Ya tienes pensado qué quieres hacer por tus dieciocho?

—¡Noche de clubes! Y esta vez puedo beber legalmente. Va a ser la fiesta del SIGLO. Ya he hecho las invitaciones, y todo el mundo está invitado. He reservado una tarta y alcohol y hasta una piñata.

Pobre Leaf. Ha debido de aburrirse mucho.

—Es una pena que May se vaya a perder esto, pero he invitado a Iris, que seguro que nunca ha estado en una fiesta así.

¿Iris? Ah, la prima Iris. Es como si alguien la hubiera borrado de mi memoria. Dejo a Leaf con su enorme lista de preparativos y llamo a May por teléfono.

—¿Dawn?-me dice, nada más descolgar.

—¡May! ¿Qué tal Hoenn?-le pregunto, deseando conocer sus últimas aventuras.

—Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad. Estoy trabajando para un chef que se recorre la región en busca de nuevos sabores, y me ha enseñado un montón de postres típicos de otras regiones. Ya verás cuando os prepare un Porcehelado, ¡os va a encantar!

—¿Y ya te has encontrado con Drew?-digo, incapaz de guardármelo durante un segundo más.

—No, pero da igual. No es como si le necesitara. Este viaje me está ayudando a descubrir muchísimas cosas nuevas, Dawn. Creo que por fin sé qué es lo que quiero hacer.

—Entonces… ¿no vas a volver?-digo, más alto de lo que debería.

—¡Claro que sí, tonta! Pero alejarme de casa me está viniendo muy bien. Deberías probarlo.

—Ya lo he hecho-le digo, ofendida-. Acabo de volver de Hearthrome.

—No me refiero a unas semanas en casa de Zoey cosiendo vestidos. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—No sé-admito-. El pokéstyling es algo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero… Quiero que la gente admire mis diseños, pero no a mí con ellos. Quiero gente profesional luciendo mi ropa, quiero que en todas las boutiques se vendan mis vestidos. ¿Tiene sentido?

Oigo a May resoplar antes de decir:

—Claro que sí. Entonces, ¿cuál es el primer paso?

—¿Encontrar trabajo en una tienda?-propongo, insegura.

—¡No!-dice May, tan alto que casi pego un brinco- Si quieres vender tus diseños, necesitas una empresa. ¿Y cuál es la ciudad que tiene almacenes libres?

—Veilstone-respondo inmediatamente. Es un hecho reconocido que es la ciudad de las grandes empresas en Sinnoh.

—Pues ya tienes nuevo destino-anuncia May.

—Pero no tengo dinero para comprar un almacén-le digo.

—Pues alquílalo. Algo de dinero te habrán pagado en tu estancia en Hearthrome.

—No es tan fácil…

—Tampoco es tan difícil-me dice-. Así que ni se te ocurra pasar de esta oportunidad, ¿entendido?

—¿Qué ha pasado con la May que cocinaba día y noche? No me presionaba para hacer nada. La echo de menos.

—Ha evolucionado-responde simplemente, y casi puedo ver como se encoge de hombros.

—Y me encanta-le digo, antes de colgar.

Un almacén… Supongo que podría hacerlo. Quizá, después del cumpleaños de Leaf… ¿Pero volver a dejar a mamá y Leaf solas sería buena idea? Bueno, Leaf sería una adulta para entonces… Y con un poco de ayuda quizás consigan sobrevivir.

—¿Tú qué dices, Piplup? ¿Lo intentamos?

Mi pokémon asiente y me tiende el móvil. Supongo que por preguntar no pasa nada.

—Kenny-digo, en cuanto descuelga-, ¿por casualidad no sabrás si alguno de tus contactos tiene un almacén en Veilstone en alquiler?

—Deedee, ¡qué sorpresa! Lo cierto es que Fantina puede ayudarte con eso, así que si te parece, le puedo preguntar a ver si sabe de alguno libre.

—Perfecto, gracias Kenny-digo, y cuelgo antes de que pueda decir nada más. Piplup me mira.

—¿Qué?-le digo, ante su mirada expectante- No iba a dejar que me contase otra historia sobre lo fantástica que es Fantina otra vez.

Unas horas más tarde, me llega un email.

" _Dawnie, cielo, he encontrado el almacén perfecto para tu nueva empresa o lo que sea, C'est magnifique! Te adjunto los detalles. He conseguido que te hagan un descuento._

 _La maravillosa Fantina_ "

Le echo un vistazo a los documentos adjuntos. Tampoco es muy caro, y con mis ahorros podría mantenerlo hasta obtener algún beneficio económico…

—DAWN DEJA ESE ABURRIMIENTO Y VEN A AYUDARME _RIGHT NOW_ -me ordena Leaf, así que pongo los ojos en blanco y voy a su habitación.

No la recordaba tan desordenada: hay ropa por todas partes, libros tirados de cualquier forma en el suelo y la alfombra está arrugada en una esquina.

—Espero que los causantes de este desastre sean unos Machoke y no tú-comento, recogiendo un vestido del suelo. Mi vestido-. ¡Esto es mío!

—Pero a mí me queda mejor y te lo habías dejado aquí-se excusa-. Ayúdame, anda. ¿Qué me pongo para mi _PARTY_?

Le cojo un vestido rosa de lentejuelas de mi habitación, y le recojo unos tacones negros del suelo.

—No te pongas sombrero ni mucho maquillaje-le dije-. No quieres parecer una adolescente.

—Dawn, somos prácticamente adolescentes.

—En el mundo pokémon hay que crecer rápido si quieres tener oportunidades. Cambiando de tema, si te pones una chupa de cuero te quedará genial.

Leaf parece relajarse y sonríe.

—Gracias, _sis_.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de Leaf llega mucho antes de lo que había pensado. Me visto con un top halter negro y unos pantalones rojos. Finalmente, me into los labios de rojo y me pongo unos botines negros. Llevo el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

Las dos llegamos al club, y Leaf entra de cabeza. Yo me quedo un tiempo atendiendo a los recién llegados, y es entonces cuando le veo.

—Gary-digo, y mi voz suena algo ronca.

—Perla, ¿qué tal?-dice, dándome un abrazo.

—No me llames Perla-le digo bruscamente, mientras me alejo de él-. Mi nombre es Dawn. Pensaba que te habías ido a Kanto.

—Y me voy a volver pronto, pero no podía irme sin despedirme.

—Eso no te supuso un problema la vez anterior-le recuerdo.

—¿Estás enfadada por eso?-me dice, alzando un poco la voz- Pensaba que lo nuestro era algo casual.

—Y lo es, no estoy enfadada por eso-le aseguro.

—¿Y qué tal en Hearthrome?-me pregunta, cambiando de tema- ¿Has aprendido algo?

—Sí, he aprendido mucho. He estado con gente muy interesante… Como Paul.

—Paul-repite, arrugando la nariz-. Solamente con mencionar su nombre me acuerdo de cómo me arruinó la vida.

Estoy segura de que si hubiera un detector de mentiras por aquí, explotaría.

—En realidad, tiene alguna virtud-me decido por decir, esperando su reacción. Reacción que resulta ser casi inmediata, porque frunce el ceño.

—¿Ahora piensas que tiene virtudes? Pensaba que le odiabas, Per-Digo, Dawn.

—¡Y le odio!-digo, más alto de lo que debería- Pero es cierto que no es tan malo como parece, y tiene cualidades de las que carecen _otros_.

Parece captar la indirecta, pero sigue sin marcharse.

—Según lo que yo sé, no estás invitado a la fiesta de Leaf-le digo, chasqueando la lengua. Noto que me estoy quedando sin la poca paciencia que me queda.

—¿Y no puedo ir de acompañante?-me dice, mirándome a los ojos- Ya sé que te fallé una vez, pero no lo volveré a hac…

—NO-le interrumpo, impaciente-. No puedes venir.

—Vale-dice, frunciendo el ceño-. Pues adiós, _Dawn_.

—Será mejor que vuelva dentro-le digo como despedida.

La música casi parece dejarme sorda en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Pongo las manos en los oídos, pero no parece que haya ninguna diferencia. Está oscuro, pese a las luces de neón que alumbran el interior. Busco a Leaf con la mirada, pero hay tanta gente que no consigo encontrarla. Si yo fuese Leaf…

Voy a la barra, y tras hacerme hueco entre un grupo de chicos y otro, la veo. Camino hacia ella, intentando no tropezarme con nada ni nadie.

—¡Leaf!-grito, pero ella no parece oírme-¡LEAF BERLITZ!

Entonces se gira y me abraza, con un vaso en la mano.

—OMG ES EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI VIDA-me grita en el oído- Toma, te lo mereces.

Me da un vaso con lo que creo que es vodka, así que bebo. El alcohol baja por mi garganta y recuerdo lo poco que me gusta este sabor.

—Gracias, _sis_ -le digo, sonriendo-. ¿Quieres que vayamos fuera y te doy los regalos?

Leaf asiente y alza su vaso antes de terminárselo de golpe. Se nota que tiene experiencia. Mientras nos abrimos camino hasta la salida, alguien le pone una corona de cumpleañera en la cabeza. Leaf saluda a la chica con un "LOL" y se ríe.

—¡Regalos!-dice, entusiasmada, en cuanto llegamos fuera.

Saco de mi bolso dos paquetes. Menos mal que he traído el bolso más grande que tengo.

—El pequeño es mío y de May. El otro es solamente mío-aclaro, mientras se los doy.

—Este papel de regalo es súper cute _oh my god_ -dice, mientras lo abre. Su cara es pura felicidad cuando descubre el colgante que hay dentro- ¡Me encanta!

Leaf me abraza fuerte y nos quedamos así durante unos segundos. Luego le recuerdo que tiene otro por abrir. Empieza a desenvolverlo, hasta que ve el título del libro.

—"El comienzo de una gran aventura: La mayoría de edad"-lee en voz alta- Dawn, ¿qué es esto?

—-Es una guía-le aclaro-, lo pone en la solapa.

Entonces se empieza a reír.

—Se te da bien esto de los regalos broma-dice, entre risas.

—Leaf-empiezo-, no es un regalo broma. Acabas de cumplir dieciocho y como ni yo ni May vamos a estar por aquí he pensado que sería una buena idea…

—¿El qué? ¿Que leyera esta basura?-dice, claramente ofendida- ¡Tú no necesitas ninguna guía y aún no has cumplido los diecinueve!

—Pero tú eres diferente, Leaf. Y yo he tenido a May durante casi todo el año, que me ha apoyado y enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—May tampoco tenía un libro de autoayuda-me recuerda-. Y le ha ido bastante bien.

—Sí, pero tú eres mucho más…-empiezo, pero no soy capaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada.

—¿Infantil?-propone, claramente enfadada- Porque esa es la palabra que usó Paul.

Se tambalea y por un segundo pienso que se va a caer, pero se apoya en la pared.

—No-digo rápidamente-, yo no iba a usar esa palabra. Pero sí que creo que te vendría bien cambiar un poco la forma de actuar en diferentes situaciones…

—¿Así que quieres que cambie? ¿No te gusta como soy, hermanita? ¡Tengo dieciocho años, por Arceus!

—No he dicho que cambies radicalmente, pero igual es hora de ponerse nuevos objetivos.

—Y tú eres la mejor para aconsejarme en eso-dice, con ironía-, porque tanto sobre objetivos en la vida que no has encontrado el tuyo hasta hace dos días.

—Eso-le digo- ha sido un golpe bajo.

—¿Sabes lo que es un golpe bajo? Que te regalen un libro de autoayuda por tu cumpleaños. Que te digan que deberías cambiar el día que cumples los dieciocho. Que tienes que pensar como un adulto. ¡No soy un adulto, y tú tampoco!

Temo que vaya a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. O peor, a salir corriendo.

—Yo no te estoy diciendo que…-empiezo, pero no sé continuar.

—Tranquila-dice-, ya me ha quedado bastante claro lo que piensas. Si me disculpas, voy a volver a mi infantil fiesta de cumpleaños, porque todavía soy una cría que necesita madurar. Tú puedes volver a tu aburrida vida adulta si quieres. No te necesito.

Sus palabras se me clavan como espadas en mi pecho, pero hago lo posible por no demostrarlo.

—Voy a coger un vuelo a Veilstone en cuanto tenga oportunidad-le digo.

—Y quizá sea hora de que yo me vaya a Kanto-dice, cerrándome la puerta en las narices.

* * *

 **Pobre Leaf... Resulta que su fiesta de cumpleaños no ha sido como esperaba. Y pese a que Dawn tenía las mejores intenciones, es cierto que un regalo así se puede malinterpretar. Como autora y lectora se me hace difícil escoger un lado esta vez, pero ¿qué opináis vosotros? De momento algo es seguro: tanto a Leaf como a Dawn les espera un nuevo viaje, y eso significa que la casa quedará casi vacía... Dejando a Johanna Berlitz de los nervios.**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hey! Ya era hora de que actualizase esto a tiempo por una vez xD El capítulo de hoy es algo más largo de lo normal, pero dividirlo me parecía algo cruel. Y además, lo mejor está por llegar.**

 **Como siempre, ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen, así que sin más dilación... ¡A leer! :3**

* * *

La discusión con Leaf sigue por la mañana. La resaca no parece afectarla en la lengua mordaz.

—¿Sigues enfadada?-le pregunto, dándole un vaso de zumo de bayas.

—Sí-dice-, así que si no tienes nada que decirme, creo que me voy a ir.

—Yo…-empiezo, pero no logro encontrar las palabras correctas- No quise decirlo de la manera en la que te lo tomaste ayer.

—Mec-responde ella, imitando el sonido de fracaso que se emite en todos los programas de televisión-. Respuesta incorrecta.

—Leaf, no te vayas-digo, agarrándome a su brazo.

—¿Por qué no iba a irme? Seguro que allí valoran mi sentido del humor y mi habilidad para las fiestas más que en esta casa. Más que tú-añade, soltándose de mi agarre-. Y no pienses en llamarme, porque no pienso cogerte el teléfono.

—¡No tenía pensado hacerlo!-digo, en un ataque de rabia y frustración.

—¿Sabes de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta, Dawn?-dice- Sí que tienes talento, y no me refiero a la moda. Eres muy buena alejando a la gente de ti: Drew, May, Gary y ahora yo.

Leaf cierra la puerta y siento las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Mi vuelo para Veilstone sale en seis horas y todavía no he empezado a hacer las maletas.

—Dawn-dice mi madre-, ¿qué te pasa?

Me seco las lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa.

—Nada, es la alergia-digo.

—Tú no tienes alergia.

—Es… Leaf-confieso-. No me puedo creer que se vaya así como así.

—Primero May y luego tú. Ahora es su turno, Dawn. La única que me voy a quedar sola soy yo, así que por favor, traedme un novio a casa cuando vengáis de visita.

Me río y abrazo a mamá.

—Ve a hacer las maletas ahora mismo-me ordena-. Tienes que estar en el aeropuerto a las cuatro.

* * *

El vuelo dura algo más que el de Hearthrome, pero lo disfruto igualmente. Con mis auriculares y mi música, ni siquiera oigo mis pensamientos. Es justo lo que necesito ahora mismo. No más Leaf, no más peleas. Si no quiere saber nada de mí yo tampoco quiero saber nada de ella. Veilstone, un nuevo comienzo.

La ciudad ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Lo que antes era la base del equipo Galaxia, ahora es un renovado hotel. Leo el letrero: "Pemberley". Ya había hecho mi reserva, y tampoco me había salido muy cara, pero viendo el imponente edificio… Parece un hotel de lujo. La recepcionista me ayuda a dar con mi habitación, que está en el penúltimo piso. Me dice que tres cuartos del importe son cortesía de la casa.

—¿Perdón?-digo, algo sorprendida.

—Se nos informó de que a la señorita Dawn Berlitz había que darle un trato especial, ya que era una conocida y además acababa de alquilar uno de los almacenes de la compañía.

—¿Qué compañía?-pregunto.

—Pemberley, por supuesto-dice, sin dejar de sonreír-. Ésta es su habitación, Miss Berlitz.

La habitación es casi más grande que mi casa. Al menos, que el piso de arriba. ¡Incluso tiene una pequeña cocina! Un microondas, una cafetera y una nevera. El baño es espectacular: tenía una bañera de hidromasaje, una ducha y un inodoro dorado. Y la cama… Gigante y llena de cojines. Parece sacado de una fantasía.

—Yo voy a volver a recepción-me dice-, pero si tienes alguna pregunta, no dudes en llamarme.

Me señala el teléfono que tengo delante, en el que vienen apuntados los números para el servicio de habitaciones y la pizzería. Una pizza… Sacudo la cabeza, intentando no distraerme. Es mi primer día en Veilstone, y tengo que visitar la mayor atracción turística de la ciudad: el centro comercial.

Mirar tiendas es como una especie de terapia para mí. Ni siquiera tengo que comprar nada, simplemente mirar escaparates. Pensar en todas las combinaciones que se pueden hacer con una prenda me ayuda a olvidarme de los problemas. A escapar.

Así que no es de sorprender que cuando Maylene se cruzó conmigo, yo apenas me diese cuenta.

—¡Dawn!-dice por tercera vez, y entonces me giro-, ¡cuánto tiempo!

Abrazo a la líder de gimnasio, y en ese momento me percato de la presencia de otra persona. Es una chica pelirroja, de pelo corto. Lleva unos shorts azules y una camiseta amarilla.

—Hola-me presento-, soy Dawn Berlitz.

—Lo sé-dice, dándome un abrazo-. Me han hablado mucho de ti. Soy Misty, por cierto.

¿Misty? Misty, la novia de Ash. Misty, la de la carta de Paul. La líder de Ciudad Celeste.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Dawn?-me pregunta Maylene.

—He alquilado un almacén para… Bueno, para mis diseños.

—¿Vas a hacer tu propia línea de ropa?

—Es lo que tengo en mente, sí.

—¡Eso es genial! Misty y yo te podemos ayudar en lo que necesites, ¿a que sí?

Misty asiente.

—Bueno, en realidad… Tengo que montar varias cosas y llevar mis telas al almacén…

—Hecho-dice Maylene, dándome la mano.

Las dos me acompañan y, pese al trabajo duro, la verdad es que nos lo pasamos bastante bien.

—¿Y dónde te quedas mientras estás aquí?-pregunta Maylene-Reggie y yo vivimos con Paul en su casa cerca de aquí. Ash y Misty están aquí ahora también, pero es lo suficientemente grande como para que te quedes con nosotros. Creo que tiene una o dos habitaciones de sobra.

¿En la casa de Paul? Ni hablar. Eso sería demasiado incómodo. Además, las mansiones están bien, pero después de ver Netherfield… Siento que son casas algo vacías.

—No hace falta-digo amablemente-, me hospedo en el Pemberley.

Eso parece intrigar a Misty y Maylene, porque las dos se miran fijamente.

—¿Y quién es el propietario del almacén?-pregunta Misty.

—La compañía Pemberley, por raro que parezca. Y de hecho, me han hecho descuento.

—No es raro en absoluto-se ríe.

—¿Sabes quién es el jefe de la compañía?-me pregunta Maylene, incrédula.

—La verdad es que no-confieso.

—Es Paul-dice, conteniendo una risotada.

Y así, todas las piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a encajar. El almacén que me consiguió Fantina, el descuento de "conocida" en el hotel… Pero creía que Paul me odiaba. Al menos, después de lo que pasó aquel día. ¿Esperará algo a cambio? No, Paul no es ese tipo de chico. Pero entonces, ¿qué pretende?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Maylene se convierte en mi guía turística por la ciudad, e incluso por el mismo hotel, lo que me hace replantearme a cuánta gente ha ido a visitar aquí, porque se conoce los pasillos mejor que los empleados.

—Esta es mi habitación favorita-dice, llevándome al ático.

—Pensaba que estaba cerrada-le digo.

—Yo tengo llave-me informa, y algo me dice que nadie se la ha dado de buena fe-. Se la cogí a Reggie. Lo que es suyo es mío, y viceversa.

Me enseña su anillo, y entorno los ojos. La habitación… Más bien, el apartamento aparece ante nosotras.

—Paul tiene su oficina allí-dice, señalando una puerta-. Los baños a la izquierda, la sauna a la derecha y la cocina y el salón al frente. El dormitorio está pasando la biblioteca, y más tarde está la terraza, como puedes ver.

Para cuando me quiero dar cuenta, tengo la boca abierta de asombro.

—¿Quieres ver la terraza?-me dice.

—No creo que debamos estar aquí…-admito.

—¡Tonterías!-exclama, y me empuja a la terraza. Entonces veo una figura conocida mirando la ciudad.

Intento volver dentro, pero Maylene me ha cerrado la puerta. Está claro que lo ha planeado todo. Cómo cazar a Dawn en tres simples pasos. Trago saliva, mientras veo a Paul girarse hacia mí.

—Hola-me dice.

—Hola. Bonito hotel-comento, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Ya veo que Maylene te lo ha contado todo. Y supongo que no habrás entrado aquí tú sola, ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Está un poco loca, no es nada personal-dice-. Maylene, digo.

Asiento con la cabeza, no muy segura de hacia dónde quiere llegar con su comentario sobre su cuñada.

—Discúlpala, en realidad sus intenciones son buenas. Creo.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Debería haber un premio de encuentros incómodos, porque seguro que lo ganaríamos.

—He venido aquí a montar mi pequeño taller—explico, porque de repente tengo la necesidad de excusarme.

—Lo sé—dice—. Soy algo así como tu casero. Mi empresa, vamos.

—Pemberley—digo, para segurarme de que esto no era una tomadura de pelo.

—Sí—dice simplemente, obviando el hecho de que es el jefe de una de las empresas más exitosas de Sinnoh.

—Pensaba que estarías en Hoenn.

—Lo estaba, pero he vuelto.

—Eso salta a la vista—digo, mientras intento controlar la risa.

A él también se le escapa una risa nerviosa, supongo que para liberar la tensión del momento.

—¿Y qué te parece la ciudad?—me pregunta, con la vista al frente. Yo me acerco al balcón antes de contestar.

—Está algo cambiada desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Maylene me ha llevado por todos los rincones posibles y ayer pude ver las últimas tendencias en el centro comercial.

—Supongo que eso es importante para ti.

—Lo es—aseguro, aunque no sé muy bien si es verdad.

¿Intenta ser amable o se está burlando de mí? Definitivamente, Paul no es un experto en conversar. Entonces oigo que la puerta se abre lentamente.

—Debería irme—digo—, antes de que Maylene nos vuelva a encerrar aquí.

—Vale.

Me giro, y cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Vas al almacén?—me pregunta entonces— Podría acompañarte, justamente voy para allí.

—En realidad he quedado con Misty y Ash para comer en un restaurante por los alrededores.

—Vale.

Paul me alcanza enseguida, cerrando la puerta del ático tras de mí. Bajamos juntos en el ascensor, con el único sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Trago saliva cuando por fin llegamos a recepción.

—¿Paul?—le digo, y él se gira hacia mí— Espero que tengas un buen día.

—Supongo que nos veremos por aquí—se despide.

No sé por qué esperaba que me dijera algo más. Que tuviera un buen día también, o algo parecido. Pero, una vez más, me recuerdo que estoy hablando de Paul Shinji.

Cuando llego al restaurante, en el piso más alto del centro comercial, veo a Ash y a Misty besándose levemente. Les saludo, y se separan de inmediato.

—No tenéis que parar por mí—digo—. No es que vaya a vomitar por eso.

—A veces las hermanas de Misty parece que lo vayan a hacer—dice Ash, rascándose la oreja.

Me siento y les cuento el encuentro "casual" con Paul.

—Maylene está un poco loca—dice Misty—, pero se le acaba cogiendo cariño.

—No me cabe duda—me río—. ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros en Veilstone?

—Ash y yo nos estamos quedando en casa de Paul unos días. Lo hacemos varias veces al año, cuando la presencia de mis hermanas se hace insoportable.

—Lo entiendo—digo—, Leaf y yo no siempre nos llevamos bien.

Y de pronto la verdad me golpea en la cara. Leaf se ha ido, y no quiere saber nada más sobre mí. Todo por un malentendido en su cumpleaños y porque no me disculpé. Tenía que haberlo hecho.

—¿Estás bien?—me dicen.

—Sí, es que… He recordado que no dejé las cosas muy bien en casa. Leaf está enfadada conmigo y se ha ido a Kanto sola.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿no?—me dice Ash, recordando mi frase típica.

—Tienes razón—le digo, sonriendo—. Todo se arreglará. Tampoco es como si no fuera a volver nunca.

—Y ahora que estamos todos en Veilstone, ¡podemos divertirnos!—añade Ash— Deberías venir a ver la casa de Paul, es lo mejor. Tiene sala de juegos y piscina. No sé por qué no le gusta dormir allí, siempre se queda en el hotel…

—Paul trabaja hasta tarde. Ser el Campeón de Sinnoh es mucho más papeleo de lo que parece.

—¿Paul es Campeón?—pregunto— Creía que era Cynthia.

—Paul le ganó hace un año o así, pero decidió invertir su fortuna en Pemberley. Cynthia es la "Campeona" en funciones, así que sigue teniendo título, pero cuando llega la Liga es Paul al que los aspirantes desafían.

—No lo sabía—digo, algo asombrada—. Nadie me había dicho nada.

—Ya sabes cómo es Paul—dice Misty—, le gusta mantener todo en privado.

Noto algo de emoción en su voz. Está claro que confía en él, sobre todo después de lo de Gary, imagino. ¿Paul le habrá contado que yo lo sé? Aunque ni siquiera sabe si abrí la carta, a decir verdad. La única persona que me ha preguntado por ella ha sido Úrsula, y eso no acabó muy bien que digamos.

—¿Qué vais a tomar?–nos pregunta el camarero.

—¿No vais a esperarme?—dice una voz que reconozco de inmediato.

* * *

 **¿Quién es esa voz misteriosa? *música de misterio on***

 **Creo que con este capítulo queda claro que Maylene cabe en la categoría de personajes un poco bastante locos que me gusta crear (Leaf, Zoey, Fantina... el club va aumentando).**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Estamos entrando en mi parte favorita de la historia :3 Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirla.**

 **Como siempre, ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen.**

* * *

Drew Hayden. El mismo Drew que conocí hace unos meses. El mismo Drew que huyó a Hoenn. El mismo Drew que le partió el corazón a mi hermana.

—Drew—digo—. Pensaba que estabas en Hoenn.

Se me pasa por la mente que es la segunda vez que utilizo esa frase en un día.

—Lo estaba…—empieza, incómodo— Y lo estaré en unos días. He venido a darle a Paul una cosa.

—Úrsula me había dicho que estabas muy ocupado.

—Y lo estoy—asegura —. He conocido a mucha gente nueva en Hoenn. Pero tampoco demasiada. En fin, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien—respondo. Drew y yo ya habíamos hablado un par de veces antes, pero no soy muy cercana con él. Menos aún desde que dejó tirada a mi hermana de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Y tu familia?

—Mi madre está como siempre, en Twinleaf. Leaf se ha ido a Kanto, y como ya sabrás, May está en Hoenn.

—Sí… ¿Cómo está?

—Creo que deberías preguntárselo tú—le digo—. No ha cambiado de número de teléfono, y estoy segura que se alegrará de que le llames.

—La verdad es que no soy muy bueno en mantener el contacto estando lejos. Por eso Paul siempre me invita cuando puede. Desaparezco a cualquier sitio y desde allí se me hace muy difícil llamar. Es como si me estuviera aferrando al pasado, y yo quiero vivir en el presente. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asiento con la cabeza, aunque realmente no tengo mucha idea.

—Supongo que Paul y Úrsula son los únicos que me fuerzan a volver a la realidad. Realmente se preocupan por mí.

—Parece que confías en ellos más de lo que confías en ti mismo—digo, casi sin pensar.

—Cuando no soy la persona más inteligente de la habitación intento deducir quién lo es. Y escucharla.

—Es una bonita teoría, pero, ¿qué pasa si se equivocan?

Drew se queda callado durante unos segundos.

—No sé—dice finalmente—, supongo que no había pensado en eso.

—Deberías llamarla—digo, mientras me levanto de la silla.

—¿No te ibas a quedar para comer?—pregunta Misty.

—Tengo mucho que hacer en el almacén. Llámala—añado, dirigiéndome a Drew.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Al menos sería tu mala idea, y no la de otros.

Me alejo pensando que quizás haya sido un poco dura con Drew. Al fin y al cabo, si no confiara tanto en la gente, no sería la clase de persona de la que May se enamoraría. Al menos, la antigua May. Ahora, parece tan diferente…

Acabo cogiendo un sándwich mixto y un refresco. En el almacén, empiezo a mirar los diseños. Y todos me parecen iguales. Diferentes colores, diferentes texturas, pero la esencia es la misma.

—Si voy a lanzar mi línea de ropa—le digo a Piplup—, voy a necesitar avanzar en esto. No puedo hacer todo igual.

—Pip, piplup—me dice, señalando los diseños. Después se señala a sí mismo.

—¿Ropa pokémon?—pregunto, pero él niega con la cabeza— No sé a qué te refieres.

Miro los diseños otra vez. Una mujer con vestido, otra con falda, otra…

—¿Ropa de hombre?—me aventuro, y él asiente.

—¡Tienes razón!

No sé cómo no lo había pensado antes. He estado tan concentrada en diseñar algo que yo me pondría que ni siquiera me he parado a pensar en los otros. Me coloco en la mesa de madera, y cojo un lápiz. Dawn Berlitz presenta la colección de hombre.

Días después, por fin acabo con los bocetos principales de la línea. Son bastante sencillos, pero nunca me han gustado las florituras innecesarias.

—¿Entonces vas a empezar a trabajar ya?—me pregunta Maylene en su segunda visita de la semana.

—Sí, tengo que empezar a coser y recoger telas. Mi idea es usar tonos parecidos entre los de hombre y mujer, para crear una especie de "parejas" conjuntadas. Así, si tengo la oportunidad de exponerlos en pasarela, podría dar un efecto de unidad entre los dos diseños.

—Eso, amiga mía—empieza—, es una buena idea. ¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos unos Reggie y yo?

—Tendrás que esperar a que se comercialicen en las tiendas—le digo, sacándole la lengua.

—¡Pensaba que tendría algún derecho VIP!

Las dos nos reímos, hasta que me doy cuenta de una cosa.

—El único problema que tengo es que no me puedo probar los diseños masculinos. Con los femeninos suelo hacerlo, para ajustar las medidas algo más, pero… Con estos iré a ciegas.

—O podríamos pedirle a algún chico que te ayude—dice, con una sonrisa maligna en los labios.

—¿Crees que Reggie accederá?

—No estaba pensando en Reggie precisamente—admite—, más bien me refería a su hermano.

—Paul está muy ocupado—le digo—, supongo. No he hablado con él en días.

—Casi no has salido de aquí en días—me recuerda.

 _Touché_.

—Además, estoy segura de que tiene tiempo para ayudarte. O hace el tiempo.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que vaya a acceder?—le digo— Paul no parece el típico chico al que le guste estar quieto mientras le arreglan los dobladillos.

—Claro, seguro que Ash lo hace mucho mejor—dice, con ironía. De pronto, me imagino a Ash en una situación así. Tanto él como yo acabaríamos malheridos.

—Vale, me rindo. Pero le llamas tú.

Maylene sonríe, triunfante.

—Se lo voy a decir en la cena. Seguro que pone una cara graciosísima. ¿Vas a querer una foto?

—No quiero que te mate—le digo.

—No lo haría. Tengo a Reggie como escudo.

Entorno los ojos. Toda la gente del círculo cercano de Paul parece tan amable y graciosa… O casi toda, al menos. Me pregunto cómo es para él rodearse de gente tan distinta a él. Me pregunto si aceptará la propuesta de Maylene. Me pregunto si seguiré teniendo dignidad después de haber cedido ante la Líder tan fácilmente.

Y me pregunto si debería recoger esto. Echo un ligero vistazo. Al menos, esa pregunta sí que tiene respuesta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, espero encontrar a Paul en el almacén, pero está vacío. Paso toda la mañana trabajando en la colección femenina, y vuelvo a comer al hotel. El bufé libre me pierde. Saco fotos de prácticamente todo para enviárselas a May.

Después, vuelvo al almacén. Enciendo las luces y barro un poco. Cada vez el sitio parece menos frío y más "habitable", de alguna forma. Las paredes siguen siendo lisas, pero las alfombras del suelo le dan un toque más personal. Decido colgar algún póster en la pared, a modo de inspiración. Finalmente, pongo mi primera cinta de concurso al fondo. _Los sueños están para cumplirlos_ , escribo debajo.

Entonces oigo el sonido de la puerta abrirse y a Paul entrar. Sus pasos son suaves, y su cabeza se gira para ver cómo ha cambiado el local.

—Maylene me dijo que me querías.

—¿Qué?—digo, atragantándome con mi propia saliva.

¿Cómo que que le quería? ¡Yo no quiero a Paul!

—Sí, que necesitabas un modelo para tu línea de ropa o algo así—explica, claramente incómodo.

Suspiro, aliviada. Asiento con la cabeza.

—Veo que has cambiado este sitio… Ahora ya es más…—se para, buscando una palabra apropiada para describirlo.

—¿Acogedor?—me aventuro.

—Más _tú_ —dice, y por un segundo juraría que ha sonreído.

—¿Entonces me vas a ayudar?—pregunto, no muy segura de su respuesta.

—No me queda más remedio—dice él—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga exactamente?

Le explico el motivo de mi colección y por qué necesito un modelo, y le llevo hasta una especie de podio pequeñito que compré en el centro comercial.

—Súbete aquí—le ordeno, y lo hace rápidamente—. Te voy a ir dando pantalones y te los vas poniendo, ¿vale? A cada uno de ellos les voy a arreglar lo que haga falta para que te queden perfectos.

Le pongo una pila de pantalones al lado.

—¿Puedes darte la vuelta?—pregunta, casi sonrojado.

Yo me doy la vuelta tan rápido como puedo, avergonzada. ¡No quiero ver a Paul Shinji en bóxers! Una imagen de Paul semidesnudo aparece por mi cabeza, y tengo que sacurdirla para quitármela. Intento concentrarme en la pared. _Los sueños están para cumplirlos_ , me repito, mirando la cinta fijamente.

—Ya—dice Paul, y me doy la vuelta. Sigue llevando su habitual camisa negra, pero ahora tiene unos pantalones azules oscuros con pinza en el lado izquierdo. Me arrodillo delante de él para mirar el efecto que hace dese abajo.

—Parece que las medidas están bastante bien—digo, mirando hacia un lado y otro—. Al final no me ha salido tan mal.

—¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo mal?—pregunta, mientras me hace un signo para que me dé la vuelta de nuevo.

—Porque no tengo mucha experiencia con la ropa masculina—respondo mientras miro la pared.

—Yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia con los pokémon de tipo Hada y estoy seguro de que podría entrenarlo sin problemas—dice, y después añade—Ya.

Me vuelvo a girar hacia él, y veo que esta vez ha escogido otros pantalones de traje, morados y con el bajo con vuelta.

—Pero tú eres Paul Shinji—digo—, y eres muy buen entrenador. Por mucho que desapruebe tus métodos.

Le arreglo un poco el bajo para que le quede a la altura perfecta, y me doy la vuelta para que se cambie.

—Y tú eres Dawn Berlitz—contesta—, y si no fueras buena en esto no habrías trabajado con mi tía en el departamento de trajes, y posiblemente no estarías aquí. Aunque no me interesa la moda en absoluto, hay gente a la que sí. Y si te interesa la moda y además eres buena en ello—dice, y silba para que me gire hacia él—, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

—Lo estoy aprovechando—aseguro, mientras le miro de arriba abajo. Esta vez ha cogido unos chinos color salmón, que le quedan sorprendentemente bien—. Tú deberías aprovechar y ponerte más colores claros. Los tonos pastel te quedan bien.

—Mi color es el negro, así como el tuyo es el rosa.

—¡Pero yo tengo más variedad de tonalidades! Y estábamos hablando de otra cosa—le digo, cruzándome de hombros—. Ponte los de color mostaza.

—No me gusta el amarillo.

Me muerdo la lengua y a él parece divertirle, pero me dice que me dé la vuelta, y cuando está listo, veo que se los ha puesto. Sonrío levemente, y cojo una aguja para ajustarle el bajo. Él traga saliva y se queda mirando fijamente a la aguja.

—¿Te dan miedo las agujas?—pregunto con sorna. Eso sí que sería gracioso.

—No—dice rápidamente—, pero tú sí.

Decido hacer caso omiso de su comentario, pero le fulmino con la mirada.

—Los vaqueros—digo, mientras se los paso—. Y no tardes.

Él hace lo que le digo y me manda darme la vuelta.

—Había pensado en dejarlos más desgastados por la zona de la rodilla—le digo, esperando su opinión al respecto.

—Estos son más informales—comenta.

—Tiene que haber variedad—digo—. Los quiero combinar con una camisa de leñador roja y negra, con un bolsillo al lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho. Su pareja, es decir, la contraparte femenina, es un peto vaquero con bolsillos a cuadros rojos y negros.

—Tú verás—dice, y me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—¿No piensas opinar en nada?

—Ya te he dicho que la moda no me interesa.

Al final desisto y acaba de probarse todos los pantalones.

—¿Algo más?

—Tengo que probar las camisas, el peto y los tirantes—empiezo, pero me doy cuenta de la hora que es—, pero no pasa nada.

—Creo que tengo tiempo para un último conjunto—dice, mirando el reloj.

—¿En serio no te importa?

—Mientras no me pierda la cena…—responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le paso la ropa antes de que pueda continuar. Me mira, como esperando una explicación.

—¿No podías haber escogido un conjunto más simple?—me pregunta.

—Necesito estar segura de que vaya a quedar perfecto—digo, intentando ocultar una risa.

Me encuentro pensando que trabajar con Paul no ha sido para nada como esperaba. Y esta vez, ha sido para bien.

—Ya estoy—dice. Me doy la vuelta, y en efecto, compruebo que se lo ha probado. Los pantalones de traje grises, con finas rayas blancas; la camisa lila con cuello y mangas blancas; la corbata morada estampada y los tirantes a juego con el pantalón. Le ajusto la corbata.

—¿Quién va así por la calle?—dice, mirándose al espejo.

—Su pareja—digo, mostrándole el diseño femenino.

—¿Ya lo has hecho?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Pruébatelo—dice entonces—. No voy a hacer el ridículo yo solo.

—¡No es ridículo!—digo, mientras busco la ropa que necesito. Cuando la encuentro, intento poner mi mejor voz de Paul al decir—Date la vuelta.

Él murmura algo que no debe de ser muy agradable pero me hace caso. Me pongo la camisa lila con volantes en el cuello en forma de v y la falda gris, que es recta y alta, con encaje y un lazo pequeño en el centro. Me quito las zapatillas y me pongo unos tacones morados peep-toe, y me deshago la coleta, haciendo que el pelo me caiga en cascada.

—Ya—digo.

Paul me mira de arriba abajo.

—¿Ves? Ahora vamos conjuntados.

—Entiendo tu idea de los conjuntos y la parte complementaria—dice—, pero yo no me compraría esto.

—Es cuestión de gustos—admito.

—Debería irme—dice, quitándose la corbata. Me doy la vuelta una última vez, y cuando vuelve a ponerse su ropa normal, me despido de él.

—Gracias—le digo.

—Hasta otra.

* * *

 **¿A alguien más le hubiera gustado ver a Paul con traje?**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡He vuelto! Con un nuevo capítulo de Orgullo... ¿y pokémons? recién salido del horno. O del word xD**

 **Como siempre, ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen.**

* * *

Los encuentros con Paul son cada vez menos incómodos, y mi colección está cada vez más completa. Es como si todas las piezas que me faltan por completar del puzle que es mi vida fueran encontrando su sitio cada día que paso en Veilstone. Mi rutina es sencilla: desayuno en el hotel, me ducho (o, si necesito inspiración, me doy un baño con hidromasaje), me visto y salgo al almacén. Allí paso toda la mañana prácticamente. A veces mis amigos me visitan, otras quedamos para comer, y otras simplemente tengo la compañía de mis pokémon y un sándwich. Pero las ideas fluyen y se convierten en algo real. Material. Y cuando no me inspiro, o un diseño no me queda como esperaba, tengo una lista de cosas que hacer:

 _-Ver una batalla pokémon (Idea de Maylene)_

 _-Peli y palomitas (Idea de Ash)_

 _-Ir al gimnasio (Idea de Misty)_

 _-Pasar tiempo con tus pokémon (Idea de Reggie)_

 _-Cocinar (Idea de May)_

Así que, esta tarde, cuando he desistido en hacer un maldito blazer (¡es imposible que las costuras queden rectas!), he decidido ponerlo todo en práctica. He ido a la piscina del hotel a darme un baño con Piplup, y hemos hecho unos largos. Después, me he metido en la bañera de hidromasaje mientras dejaba la masa de galletas en el horno. Mientras tanto, pienso en qué batalla pokémon podría ver para inspirarme. Tiene que ser alguna épica… ¿Quizá de algún pokémon legendario?

Salgo del baño y saco las galletas del horno. No han quedado como las de May, pero algo es algo. Me visto, aún con el pelo mojado. Me pongo una camiseta holgada con un Buneary, que fue un regalo de Zoey, y unos leggins. El outfit perfecto para estar en casa. O lo más parecido a casa que tenía ahora, el Hotel Pemberley. En la televisión no dan nada interesante, así que subo al ático sin tener mucha idea de qué hacer. Puede que Paul ni siquiera esté allí.

Llamo a la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie responde. Justo cuando estoy a punto de desistir, veo la puerta abrirse. Paul me mira, extrañado.

—¿Dawn?—pregunta.

—¿Tienes alguna batalla pokémon grabada?

Él me invita a entrar. El tamaño de su suite siempre me asombra.

—Tengo que tener alguna por aquí—dice, buscando entre los cajones—. Pensaba que estarías en el taller.

—¿No es un almacén?

—Es lo que quieres que sea, Dawn—responde—. Mientras no lo incendies, claro.

¿Eso era una broma? Decido reírme, aunque todavía no puedo asimilar que Paul Shinji intente ser gracioso. Quizás hablara en serio, porque me mira perplejo. Con todo, vuelve a dirigirse en su búsqueda de la grabación.

—Aquí tienes—dice finalmente, ofreciéndome una en la que se lee "Liga Sinnoh-Paul"—. Solamente tengo mías, de vez en cuando me gusta recordar estrategias.

Yo asiento, cogiendo la grabación.

—De todas formas, ¿para qué quieres ver una batalla pokémon? Si eres la reina de los concursos.

—Es una recomendación de Maylene. He combinado todas las que me han dado mis amigos para cuando no tenga inspiración.

En cuanto lo digo, me doy cuenta de lo idiota que ha sonado. De lo idiota que he sonado. Sin embargo, Paul se encoge de hombros.

—Comida china—dice de repente.

—¿Qué?—digo, sin comprender.

—Yo me inspiro con la comida china. Cuando no sé cómo seguir pido unos noodles y me voy a la terraza. Con el atardecer de fondo, no hay forma de que no se te ocurra nada.

—Eso es…—empiezo— ¡Muy buena idea! Lo voy a apuntar en mi lista.

—Desde aquí se ve bien el atardecer, pero es un poco pronto—dice, mirando por la ventana.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse—digo, sonriendo—. Voy a ver esto con mis galletas y luego puedo ver el atardecer en mi habitación con comida china. Salvo que no sé dónde puedo comprarla—añado en cuanto me doy cuenta.

—En la calle…—empieza, pero se para y me mira— No te sabes los nombres de las calles, ¿verdad?

Yo niego con la cabeza. ¡Acabo de llegar aquí! Más o menos. Dos meses no es tanto tiempo.

—Entonces déjalo. La pido en un rato por teléfono, ahora tengo que irme. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras nos dirigimos al ascensor. Él cierra la puerta al mismo tiempo en el que yo presiono el botón del ascensor. Entramos dentro y él pulsa mi piso y la recepción.

—Gracias—le digo, y en ese momento se abren las puertas. Me despido con la mano y hace un gesto con la cabeza, que es más de lo que había conseguido en todo este tiempo. Lo anoto como victoria personal.

La batalla entre Paul y Cynthia es reñida. Y aunque sé que el ganador será Paul, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa con cada golpe que reciben sus pokémon. Su último movimiento se acerca, veo a Torterra cargar energía…

—¡SÍ!—grito, cuando veo que el último pokémon de Cynthia se debilita. Me tapo la boca inmediatamente. Estoy segura de que me han tenido que oír en el piso de abajo.

Miro la bandeja de galletas, o lo que queda de ella. Quedan simples migajas que me esfuerzo por recoger, pero sé que la mitad han caído al suelo. Una parte de mí quiere recogerlas, pero la otra no quiere agacharse por nada del mundo. Al final, como siempre, gana la pereza. Miro por la ventana. Está a punto de atardecer.

Como si fuera cosa del Destino, en ese momento suena el timbre. Me arreglo un poco la coleta, y abro.

—Entrega especial—dice Paul, dándome una bolsa de comida.

—¿Comida china?

Él asiente.

—Me acabo de cruzar con el repartidor, y he pensado que ya que tengo que subir igualmente podría traértela en persona.

—¿Cuánto es?—digo, sacando la cartera.

—Nada—dice.

Me pongo roja de ira. ¿Se cree que no puedo pagar nada porque no soy rica? Primero el descuento en el hotel y en el taller, y ahora esto.

—Dime cuánto es—le exijo.

—50—dice—, pero no los quiero.

—Pues yo sí que quiero dártelos—digo, sacando el dinero—. Haz lo que quieras con ellos.

Paul chasquea la lengua, y eso me hace enfurecer (aún más).

—Dawn—dice.

—¿Qué?—le digo con desgana.

—Está atardeciendo—dice mientras señala la ventana.

Y mientras miro el sol, todo se me olvida. Todas las quejas, las preocupaciones, mi mal humor… Todo se desvanece.

* * *

Después de ver esa maravillosa puesta de sol, mi musa se aparece ante mí. Y pese a que la colección estaba prácticamente cerrada, sé que tengo que incluir esto. Será el gran final. Voy corriendo a por mi cuaderno de dibujo y empiezo a hacer el boceto, intentando recordar todo lo posible. La luz del sol, la calidez del atardecer, el olor a comida china y a la colonia de Paul… Quizá eso último no sea lo más inspirador del mundo. Miro hacia arriba y le encuentro con la vista fija en mí.

—¿Qué?—digo, volviéndome a concentrar en el diseño.

—Mejor me voy—dice, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Y la comida china?—pregunto, extrañada. Al fin y al cabo, la ha comprado él.

—Puedo pedir más. Estás ocupada—dice, mientras señala mi cuaderno.

Hago un par de rayas más y lo cierro.

—Qué va—digo—, ya he acabado.

—No deberías haber hecho eso—comenta, casi cerrando la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?—pregunto, curiosa.

—Arriba, supongo.

—¿Me acompañas a mi taller?

No sé muy bien por qué le pregunto eso. Ya debe de estar incómodo después de pasar la tarde conmigo y de incluso pelear por la comida china. ¿Y por qué querría venir él allí? ¿Y por qué querría yo que viniera?

Él resopla y manda un mensaje desde su teléfono.

—Está bien. Pero nada de amarillo.

—¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse! Es más bien naranja.

Paul gruñe, pero me acompaña hasta allí.

—¿Y bien?—dice.

—Pásame…—estoy a punto de decir "naranja", pero le miro, y la luz artificial se combina con los rayos del sol, y se refleja en sus ojos oscuros— las telas de gasa oscuras.

—¿En tu diseño no eran anaranjadas?—pregunta. Cómo no.

—Los cambios de última hora existen.

Me pasa las telas y se queda sentado mientras yo hago mi trabajo. Cojo mi tela negra con degradado hacia blanco y le añado colores casi a lo loco. Morado, rosa, lila, y algún toque anaranjado. Todo para que acabe en el color más puro que puede haber: blanco. Le hago un escote arquitectónico, y dejo caer la tela que sobra con un nudo en la espalda. Pero aún le falta algo. Miro a Paul, esperando una solución. No sé muy bien por qué, pero parece entenderme.

—Yo no sé nada de esto, pero cuando no sé qué más ponerme me pongo un cinturón.

Estoy a punto de gritarle que no es lo mismo, pero me paro y lo medito durante un segundo. Quizá un cinturón oscuro… Fino… ¡Eso es!

Acabo el diseño y hago la contraparte masculina. Si el femenino es el atardecer, el masculino debe ser el amanecer. Azul muy claro, rosa nacarado, y colores crema.

—No me gusta perder el tiempo aquí—dice Paul—, tengo cosas que hacer.

Normalmente, me hubiera enfadado y posiblemente echado a patadas, pero no hoy. Hoy todo tiene que ser perfecto. Hoy es el día en el que acabo mi colección. En el que nada puede ir mal.

—¿No vas a hacer de modelo una última vez?

Él maldice por lo bajo pero se sube al pedestal. Le paso mi diseño y me voy a ponerme yo el mío. Esta es la prueba final. El vestido se me ajusta bastante bien a la cintura y al pecho, pero eso podría ser un problema si la modelo no tiene las mismas medidas que yo. A no ser, claro…

—Ya estoy.

Me giro, mientras me ato el cinturón. Me subo el vestido por los costados y voy hacia él. El tono azulado de su camisa combina a la perfección con el chaleco color crema, que a su vez encaja como si fuera la última pieza de un puzle con la chaqueta abotonada y los pantalones de pinza de color rosa perlado. Nunca hubiera imaginado que a Paul le pudiera quedar tan bien un color tan claro. Pero no es momento de pensar en eso. Le guío hacia mi nuevo espejo, que es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos los dos.

—¿Qué te parece?—digo, sonriente.

Me mira, y vacila antes de contestar:

—Es… Interesante, sin duda.

—¿Te gusta?

Él gira sobre sí mismo, mirándose por todos los ángulos.

—Sorprendentemente, no me molesta.

Euforia. Es lo que siento ahora mismo. Paul Shinji acaba de decir que no le molesta mi diseño. El hombre que prefiere quedarse sin mano a admitir lo que valen los demás.

—¿Y entonces no te molestaría…—empiezo, titubeando— llevarlo en una pasarela?

Entonces clava su mirada en la mía. Es fría y distante.

—Yo no soy modelo, ya te lo he dicho.

—¡Pero no tengo más!—digo, exasperada— Misty, Ash, Maylene, Reggie, Zoey, Kenny, Barry, May… Ya participan.

Él no dice nada, así que sigo.

—Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho. Y lo odio, créeme. Por si no lo sabías, soy bastante cabezota y no me gusta admitir que necesito ayuda. Y sé que tienes cosas mucho más importantes que un desfile en Hearthrome, y que puede que me haya aprovechado un poco de ti en ese sentido. Y lo siento. Yo… No debería habértelo pedido.

—Tienes razón—dice, dándome la espalda—. No deberías. Porque si ahora te digo que no, Reggie me matará.

—Lo siento—repito.

—No lo sientas. Apúntame el día y la hora, quizá me dé tiempo a ir al teatro o algo.

—Gracias—le digo, conteniendo la emoción. Ahora mismo podría saltar encima de él a darle un abrazo. Pero obviamente, no lo haré.

—Es en una semana—le informo—. Yo me quedaré en el apartamento de Zoey, supongo, así que no tienes que preocuparte más de verme en el hotel.

Parece a punto de replicar algo, pero asiente.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?—pregunta.

—Yo cogeré el tren en dos días o así, tengo que prepararlo todo. Los demás vienen la víspera del día del desfile.

—Te puedo llevar yo—dice—, o mi chófer, en realidad. No hace falta que vayas en tren.

No quiero más actos de compasión, ¿acaso no lo entiende? Puedo pagarme un billete de tren yo sola, y no sería la primera vez.

—Será mejor que no te moleste más—digo—, ya te he pedido demasiado.

Le dejo con la palabra en la boca, porque le echo de allí enseguida. Cierro la puerta del almacén y me despido de él. Paul aún está algo confundido, pero se despide con la cabeza y se aleja con las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

 **¿Paul de modelo? Eso va a ser interesante, como mínimo. Nos leemos ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola! El desfile se acerca a Orgullo y... ¿pokémons?, así que no os quiero entretener mucho. Voy a estar de viaje unas tres semanas, así que no podré subir más actualizaciones a partir del martes. Me gustaría subir al menos un capítulo más antes de irme, quizá dos (o más, si consigo el apoyo suficiente).**

 **Con todo, ya sabéis que ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen.**

* * *

El trayecto en tren es corto, pero de vez en cuando me gusta estar sola. Lo más sola que una puede estar teniendo en cuenta que tiene a un Piplup que la sigue a todas partes. Literalmente. Piplup se ha dormido en mi regazo y pese a que no quiero despertarle, sé que vamos a parar en Hearthrome muy pronto. Le muevo suavemente, pero no reacciona.

—Piplup—le digo, empujándole un poco.

Él emite un sonidito pero vuelve a dormir. Cojo mis auriculares y se los acerco a él, mientras pongo el volumen a tope…

—¡Pip!–salta Piplup. Me mira, molesto.

—Lo siento—me río—, pero vamos a llegar ya.

Casi por arte de magia, anuncian que acabamos de llegar a Hearthrome. Cojo las maletas y Piplup vuelve a su pokéball, y salgo del vagón.

—¡Deedee!–es lo primero que oigo. Me giro, y cómo no, ahí está Kenny. Kenny, con su sonrisa demasiado grande y su traje demasiado llamativo.

—Kenny–le saludo, buscando a mi amiga con la mirada— ¿y Zoey?

—Está fuera—dice, y antes de que me diga algo más yo ya he salido de la estación.

—¡Dawn!—me recibe Zoey, dándome un abrazo.

—¡Zoey!—le respondo.

—Hace demasiado tiempo desde que no nos vemos, así que me tienes que poner al día con todo.

Asiento y empiezo a contarle todo lo que se ha perdido de la historia de mi vida de camino al apartamento. Cuando abre la puerta, no puedo evitar pensar que ahora este sitio me queda pequeño. Acostumbrada al hotel Pemberley, a los desayunos de bufé y a la piscina privada; esto no es tan genial como recordaba. Sacudo la cabeza para librarme de ese pensamiento. No soy una snob, nunca lo he sido ni lo seré. Y si antes me encantaba este sitio, ahora también.

—Esta vez te dejo la cama grande—dice Zoey—. No vayas a perder porque no hayas dormido bien.

Me río y me enseña la habitación. Entonces recuerdo algo mejor que mi habitación en el hotel: la decoración. Allí era todo mucho más uniforme y elegante, pero esto… Esto dice Zoey por todos lados. Cada rincón está adornado a su gusto. Sonrío.

—Gracias, Zoey–le digo.

Los muebles y el ambiente en general me hacen recordar mi habitación en casa. Mamá dijo que la iba a redecorar y hacer no sé qué en ella, pero no la he llamado desde hace semanas. Tampoco me he puesto en contacto con May, y mucho menos con Leaf. El recuerdo de mi hermana casi me duele. Leaf. No debí haberla dejado irse. Debería haberla parado. Haberla llamado. Pero ahora no me cogerá. Suspiro.

—Vamos, Piplup—le digo—. Fantina nos espera.

Cuando me ofreció la oportunidad de participar en el desfile, Fantina dejó muy claro que quería que la visitara en mi estancia en Hearthrome. Y Fantina no toma un no como respuesta. A estas horas estará en el gimnasio, así que me despido de Zoey y me dirijo hacia allí.

Me sorprendo pensando que Hearthrome y Veilstone no son tan diferentes en realidad. Quizá Hearthrome sea una ciudad más cultural que Veilstone, pero las dos son muy metropólitas. El terreno asfaltado, los edificios altos… Y una líder de gimnasio característica. Maylene y Fantina son muy diferentes, pero a la vez, bastante parecidas. Enérgicas a su manera y dispuestas a darlo todo.

Entro al gimnasio y todo es tal y como recordaba. Morado.

—¡Dawnie!—me saluda la líder, girando sobre sí misma—¡Qué alegría que hayas llegado!

—Hola, Fantina.

Esta mujer siempre me hace sentirme pequeña. Ella es tan brillante que no necesitaría focos.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal en Veilstone? Sé que no es tan bonita como Hearthrome, pero creo que mi sobrino está haciendo un gran trabajo con su hotel, ¿no crees?

—El Pemberley es genial—admito.

—Sí, Paul sabe cómo administrar una empresa… Lástima que no tenga ni idea de mujeres. Con todas las que llaman a su puerta… Casi literalmente, cielo. De verdad.

No sé muy bien cómo responder a eso, así que intento sonreír y asentir. La táctica infalible.

—¡Y mi pobre Úrsula, con lo buena pareja que haría con él!

—Permíteme discrepar, Fantina, pero no creo…

—¡Están hechos el uno para el otro!—continúa—Y Úrsula realmente siente algo por él.

¿En serio? ¿A Úrsula le gusta Paul? Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo solamente de pensarlo.

—¿Qué decías, cielo?—dice Fantina, pero yo me encojo de hombros.

—¿Vas a venir al desfile?—pregunto finalmente.

—Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Te hubiera ayudado a ser modelo, pero Paul me dijo que no era necesario. Además así tendré mi asiento VIP en primera fila.

Sonrío y asiento. Otra vez.

—Este Paul… Si es que en el fondo es un buen chico. Es muy terco y no le gusta mostrar su afecto, sí, pero me emociona cómo ayuda a los demás…

Carraspeo. Paul me ha ayudado varias veces, pero tampoco le veo muy servicial con todo el mundo. Menos con los pokémon.

—¿Algún problema, Dawnie? No te vayas a poner enferma antes de tu gran noche.

—Estoy bien—digo inmediatamente—, perfectamente, en realidad.

—¿Era por Paul?—pregunta entonces.

La miro. Su mirada nunca me ha parecido tan sincera.

—Simplemente no creo que sea tan servicial como dices… Es un poco especial.

—¡Lo es!—se ríe, y vuelve a ser la de siempre—, pero él ha cambiado. Ha madurado mucho desde que vino a Sinnoh. Desde lo de…

—Lo de Gary—termino la frase, comprendiendo—. ¿Cuántos años tenía entonces?

—Creo que le quedaba uno para empezar su aventura pokémon. Estaba muy frustrado porque la hiciera aquí en vez de en Kanto. ¡Pero ha resurgido de sus cenizas como un ave fénix!

La última frase la grita tan alto que temo que ahuyente a todos los pokémon salvajes de los alrededores.

—Debería irme, se hace tarde—digo, intentando salir de allí lo antes posible. Fantina me acompaña hasta la salida y se despide de mí.

Nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero he podido mantener una conversación medianamente normal con ella. Me pregunto si será así a menudo, si su extravagancia será simplemente una fachada, si Kenny la valora por lo que ve detrás de esa máscara. Y así, siento que mi propia máscara también se va rompiendo.

* * *

El día del desfile llega más pronto de lo que esperaba. Me despierto tarde, porque no quiero pasar horas de más estresada por lo que pueda ocurrir. Mi mente no para de ponerse en el peor escenario posible: ¿Y si todo arde en llamas? ¿Y si mis vestidos acaban hechos trizas por un pokémon? ¿O por Úrsula?

Intento calmarme con el desayuno, mientras me repito mi frase célebre: No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Me visto con lo primero que encuentro en el armario tras darme una ducha, y dejo que el pelo húmedo me caiga por los hombros.

—Buenos días, estrella—dice Zoey, guiñándome un ojo.

—¿Tú no ibas a desayunar con Kenny?—pregunto, con un bostezo. Ayer me dijo que no la esperase.

—Y lo he hecho, dormilona. Son casi las doce del mediodía.

—¡Y el desfile es a las ocho de la tarde! Eso es tiempo suficiente para tener un infarto.

—No seas dramática—me dice, mientras me abraza—. Tus diseños son geniales, y tus modelos, aún más.

—Pero…—empiezo, aunque no llego a acabar la frase porque ella me interrumpe.

—No hay peros. Si has convencido al hombre de hielo para que modele en una pasarela, ¿cómo no vas a ganar esto?

—¿El hombre de hielo?—pregunto, confundida.

—Paul Shinji. ¿Sigues dormida?

—Paul tampoco es…

—¿Ahora Paul no es de hielo? Pensaba que decías que era como una estatua helada.

—Pues…—me quedo pensativa un momento. Era frío, sí, pero de hielo…— No. No sé.

 **Zoey's pov**

¿Me echabais de menos? Lo sé. Pero ahora que Dawn vuelve a estar conmigo vuelve la diversión. ¡Vuelve Zoey!

¿Soy la única que piensa que Dawn está coladita por Paul? ¡Si hasta le defiende! Menudo cambio que ha pegado. Supongo que no os importa que os retenga conmigo un poco, de todas formas, lo único que va a hacer mi amiga es estresarse mientras prepara todo para su gran noche. Cuando las dos concursábamos, era todo mucho más sencillo. Sabía qué decirle exactamente, podía aconsejarla. En esto está prácticamente sola. Creo que por eso me enorgullece tanto su trabajo.

Y cuando me pidió que fuera su modelo de pasarela… A mí la moda no me interesa. De verdad. Creo que soy peor que un daltónico combinando telas y colores. Dawn siempre me ha ayudado con mis trajes para eventos y ceremonias. Pero verla tan ilusionada con este proyecto, que es su proyecto y de nadie más…

¿Quién podría decir que no? Desde luego, Paul no. Hubiera pagado por ver su cara. Pero cuando Dawn pone ojitos… No hay nada que uno pueda hacer para salvarse. Y menos aún el pobre hombre acorralado, entre la espada y la pared. Aunque en este caso creo que no le importaría tener _esa_ espada al cuello… No sé si me entendéis.

Pero os vuelvo a dejar con el show de Dawn, que ya me voy por las ramas.

 **Dawn's pov**

La alfombra morada (en honor a Fantina, obviamente) es en media hora y aún no tengo mi peinado listo.

—¡Date prisa!—grita Zoey desde el coche. El coche de Kenny es negro y con las ventanas tintadas. Lo más parecido a una limusina que podamos encontrar.

—¡Ya voy!—grito también, terminando de ondular mi pelo. Me repaso el pintalabios rosa chicle y me miro. El vestido que llevo es uno de los diseños de los que más orgullosa estoy, pero no tiene cabida en la exposición de hoy. Es de un color gris peltre, con mangas transparentes de encaje.

Salgo y entro en el coche.

–Cuidado con el vestido—dice Zoey–, te lo vas a pisar. Ella lleva un traje simple, porque apenas va a pasar por la alfombra. Cuando llegamos, siento que me mareo. Me duele la tripa.

—Respira—me dice, y eso hago.

—Todo va a salir bien—me digo.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse—dice Kenny, y le abrazo. Por muy pesado que sea, sabe cómo calmarme. Él se sonroja un poco y Zoey le propina un codazo para que vaya con ella. Respiro y les veo avanzar. Hay tantos flashes que me pregunto si me quedaré ciega.

Doy un paso, y después otro. Mis tacones negros se tambalean un poco al principio, pero yo sigo mirando hacia delante.

—¡Y aquí está la nueva diseñadora de la noche, Dawn Berlitz!—anuncia la presentadora, girando una cámara hacia mí. Saludo con la mano y ella me para en seco.

—Y bien Dawn, te conocimos por los concursos. ¿Cómo has acabado diseñando?

Esa es una buena pregunta. O lo sería, si tuviese clara la respuesta.

—Yo…—empiezo. Esta vez no hay nadie para salvarme— Siempre me ha gustado la moda, y diseñar modelos es algo que he hecho desde que tengo uso de razón. Nunca me dejarán de gustar los concursos pokémon, pero quiero hacer algo mío y para mí. Y si eso además gusta a la gente… ¡No me importaría compartirlo!

Sonrío. ¿Ha quedado tan mal como creo?

—¿Qué vestido llevas hoy, es una de tus creaciones?

—Sí—digo, mirando hacia el suelo—. No es ninguno de los diseños que voy a exhibir ahora, pero es uno de mis favoritos.

—¡Entendemos el porqué!—se ríe–Bueno, última pregunta antes de que entres a coordinar todo—dice, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "coordinar". Supongo que piensa que es gracioso, así que me río suavemente—, ¿qué hay de los rumores acerca de Paul Shinji?

—¿Qué rumores?—pregunto, intentando mantener la sonrisa.

—¡Los que circulan por todas partes! ¿Es oficial? ¿Estáis saliendo?

Se me escapa un "¿qué?".

—No—digo inmediatamente después—, Paul y yo solo somos…

¿Qué somos? ¿Somos amigos? Enemigos ya no. ¿Somos simples conocidos? ¿Somos… algo?

—Somos amigos—digo, y mi voz se junta con la de otra persona. Me giro y veo a Paul justo detrás, con un traje oscuro. Y un blazer.

—Dawn y yo somos amigos, nada más. Creo que la prensa tiene cosas más interesantes que comentar que rumores absurdos como esos, ¿no te parece?

No sé si me lo está preguntando a mí o a ella, pero yo asiento. La presentadora también lo hace, y me deja vía libre para entrar al recinto.

—Gracias—musito.

—Odio a esos periodistas.

—¿Entonces somos amigos?—pregunto, mientras entramos.

—Es lo que tú has dicho.

—Tú también—le recuerdo, mirándole de reojo.

—Amigos—dice, antes de irse.

* * *

 **Amigos es sin duda un término extraño para definir la relación de Dawn y Paul, pero por algún sitio hay que empezar. La verdad es que estos capítulos son mi parte favorita de la historia (aparte del final pero no spoilers), así que espero que los disfrutéis tanto como yo ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Primero de todo, lo siento muchísimo. De verdad que quería actualizar y no es que me haya olvidado (lo juro por el ikarishipping), pero esta temporada ha sido de locos. No he vuelto a casa por más de dos días seguidos hasta ayer por la noche, y no tenía wifi. Así que siento haberos dejado a la espera ^^".**

 **Pero la buena noticia es que he vuelto... y conmigo, vuelve el drama. Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es un fic sin toneladas de momentos dramáticos?**

* * *

El desfile está a punto de empezar y ya me he cambiado a una simple bata blanca de algodón. Intento respirar hondo.

—Todo va a salir bien—dice Ash, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le miro de arriba abajo: los vaqueros desgastados y la camisa de leñador. Sonrío, porque a Misty y a él ese conjunto les viene que ni pintado.

May y Barry llevan el conjunto morado que me probé con Paul. Miro a mi alrededor, buscándole con la mirada. Habrá ido a cambiarse, porque no le veo. Es lo más normal, lo más sensato. Lo que debería estar haciendo yo.

—Dawn, en un minuto salen tus modelos—me anuncia un técnico con pinganillo. Resoplo.

—¿Listos, chicos?—digo, acercándome a mis amigos.

—Siempre—dice Zoey, mientras se dirigen a la pasarela.

Aprovecho para correr al vestuario, donde puedo ver todo por la pantalla de televisión mientras me preparo. Cojo mi vestido cuidadosamente y lo saco de su bolsa. Entonces oigo una voz a través de la televisión:

—¡Y en su debut, aquí está la colección de Dawn Berlitz!

Zoey avanza la primera, con Kenny pisándole los talones. Me visto con los dedos cruzados para que no pase nada. Por favor, que todo salga bien. Cuando veo a Reggie y a Maylene, me doy cuenta de que no me queda mucho tiempo, así que me apresuro a atarme el lazo de la espalda.

Salgo de la sala sin los zapatos, para poder correr hacia allí. Me reciben las dos parejas que han terminado de desfilar, por lo que me figuro que Misty y Ash están desfilando ahora mismo.

—¿Y Paul?—pregunto, con un gallo en la voz.

—Tranquila—dice Reggie—, acaba de estar aquí. Ha ido a hablar con un técnico o algo, volverá en un segundo.

—¡Eso no me vale!—grito, mientras me ato los zapatos—¡Tiene que estar…!

—¿Aquí?—me interrumpe Paul, con una media sonrisa. Contengo las ganas de arrancársela de la cara y me muerdo la lengua. En ese momento entran Misty y Ash, con sonrisas triunfantes.

—¿Y ese vestido?—pregunta Misty— No te lo había visto antes.

—Es su arma secreta—responde Zoey, guiñándome un ojo.

—Para mí el arma secreta es Paul—dice Maylene—, ¿quién se imaginaría que esté participando en esto?

—Yo desde luego no—dice Reggie, entre risas.

—Deberíamos ir saliendo—dice Paul, con el semblante serio. Yo trago saliva y asiento.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse—me repito por última vez, mientras veo a May y Barry volver. May me señala de arriba abajo y pone cara de asombro.

—Con ese vestido no necesitas suerte—dice cuando pasa a mi lado, y Paul empieza a andar. A desfilar, de hecho. Me da un ligero empujón en el brazo para que haga lo mismo.

Mientras camino, solamente veo luces. Flashes de cámaras, móviles encendidos… Incluso el vestido de Fantina es brillante, aunque eso era de esperar. Cuando llegamos al final de la pasarela, sonrío y doy media vuelta. Paul me imita y caminamos hasta el final, mientras oigo vítores y aplausos entre el público.

—¡Menuda sensación!—anuncia la presentadora—¡Paul Shinji y la mismísima Dawn Berlitz han concluido con el último diseño de su propia colección!

Ante eso, me giro y sonrío. Después, me voy, justo cuando la cortina de humo empieza a aparecer en escena. Toso.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunta Paul, y por un momento hace un amago de tocarme el hombro.

—Sí—respondo—, ha sido el humo.

—Al final resulta que tenías razón—me dice entonces.

—¿Cómo?

—No ha habido nada de qué preocuparse, todo ha salido bien.

—No han dado los resultados todavía—digo—, así que eso no lo sabes.

—¿Es que tu visión de la realidad está distorsionada?—pregunta, con énfasis.

Chasqueo la lengua, porque sé exactamente por qué ha usado esa frase en concreto.

—No es justo—susurro, pero no parece oírme.

—¿Has oído lo mismo que yo?—me dice— Yo no sé mucho de agradar a la gente, pero les encantas. Tus diseños les encantan.

—Es verdad—dice una voz a mi espalda. Me giro para ver a Zoey— Van a dar los resultados, deberíamos volver.

Asiento y me reúno con May. La abrazo tan fuerte que podría romperle los huesos.

—Todavía no hemos tenido la oportunidad de ponernos al día—le digo.

—Esto es más importante—me susurra con una sonrisa. La veo cambiada, pero no sabría decir el qué.

Nos reunimos todos en el vestuario con unas bandejas de comida, cortesía de la casa. Ash empieza a comer de inmediato, pero yo no tengo hambre. Tengo todos mis sentidos puestos en la pantalla ahora mismo.

—Y la ganadora es…—anuncia la presentadora.

¿Ha dicho ganadora?

—¡Dawn Berlitz!

¿Esa soy yo? ¡Esa soy yo! De pronto, una cámara me está enfocando y me veo en pantalla. Estoy llorando, y saltando. Es como si no fuera yo misma, como si estuviera viendo a otra persona.

—No puede ser—digo, abrazando a Zoey.

Abrazo a todos. O casi.

—Te lo dije—dice Paul. Y no sé si es por sus palabras de antes o porque aún lleva ese traje puesto, pero le abrazo. Con fuerza. La cámara capta ese momento, así que no quiero retenerlo. Pero su colonia, esa colonia que antes me provocaba arcadas, me atrapa. Respiro hondo antes de separarme, y me vuelvo con mi hermana antes de que la situación sea más incómoda.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunta la presentadora a la pantalla. A mí.

—Bueno, yo… Creo que nunca me he sentido mejor—admito, secándome las lágrimas.

—Tu colección nos ha conmovido a todos, Dawn. Enhorabuena.

Asiento, porque no sé qué más hacer.

—Y supongo que ahora iréis a la after-party a celebrarlo por todo lo alto, ¿no? Para eso están todos tus amigos aquí.

—Sí—digo, y noto que se me forma un nudo en la garganta—, están casi todos aquí.

—¡Vamos a divertirnos!—suelta Maylene, poniéndose delante de la cámara. Abre una botella de champán y la emisión se acaba.

—¿Nos cambiamos de ropa?—pregunta Ash, con la boca llena. Todos le miramos.

—Pues claro, idiota—le dice Misty, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Me cambio y me vuelvo a poner el vestido gris. Me retoco un poco el maquillaje y cuando estoy lista, me reúno con los demás.

—¿Vamos?—dice May, sonriente. Todos la seguimos hasta el club más famoso de Hearthrome, donde se celebra la after-party. Me doy cuenta que es el mismo sitio que en el que estuvimos cuando nos llamaron para el concurso. Me sorprendo pensando que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, porque las cosas han cambiado tanto…

Otra fila de periodistas y paparazzi nos esperan a la entrada.

—No estoy segura de querer pasar por esto otra vez…—digo, mirando al suelo.

—¡No vas a rajarte ahora!—me dice Zoey mientras me empuja— Estamos todos contigo y es muy tarde como para que te hagan una entrevista. Tú sonríe y ya está.

—¡Podemos hacernos fotos conjuntas!—propone Maylene. Todos asentimos, menos Paul, que entorna los ojos y se acerca con desgana.

Nos colocamos en el centro y sonreímos. May me coge la mano y la alzamos alto, Zoey me abraza y Maylene pone su pose de luchadora. La felicidad me inunda y es como si nada pudiera ir mal. Como si todo lo malo del mundo no existiese ahora mismo.

—Patata—dice Ash, y Barry le propina un codazo. Nos reímos. Las bromas y las fotos siguen, hasta que ya no podemos tenernos en pie de la risa.

—¿Entramos ya?—dice Paul—Me vendría bien una copa.

Asiento y vamos entrando.

—¿Has podido ir al teatro al final?—le pregunto, cogiendo una copa del camarero. Él hace lo mismo antes de contestarme.

—No, pero espero poder ir pronto. Tengo un vale por dos entradas en una obra desde hace mucho tiempo, y no me gusta desperdiciar las oportunidades.

—No sabía que fueras fan del teatro—admito.

—No lo soy—se apresura a decir—. No especialmente, quiero decir.

—A May le encanta—digo—. Creo que es lo que más le gusta aparte de cocinar. De pequeña se montaba sus musicales y nos hacía verlos a mí y a Leaf. Leaf era más de pelis, pero le encantaba ser la protagonista de cualquier guión que escribía…

Me doy cuenta de que estoy hablando de más, así que me callo. Me giro y veo que los demás están entrando, así que les hago un gesto para que se acerquen. Paul me mira, confundido.

—¿Quién está listo para la fiesta?—dice Barry, alzando su copa. Los demás le imitamos y bebemos todos juntos.

Hablamos y hablamos, y cada vez nuestras conversaciones pierden más el sentido. Pero nos reímos, nos reímos tanto que hasta se nos saltan las lágrimas. Y no queremos ir a casa hasta que salga el sol. Por desgracia, el club cierra pronto, así que decidimos volver andando y arriesgarnos a encontrar fotos de nosotros descalzos y con los zapatos en la mano por todas partes al día siguiente. Porque sienta bien no llevar tacones que te estén matando, y el frío suelo no parece afectarnos. Ash tropieza y se cae, así que nos reímos. Cualquiera pensaría que hemos bebido de más.

Aunque quizá haya algo de cierto en eso.

—Levanta, Ash—le dice Misty, tendiéndole la mano. Él la aprovecha y se levanta de un salto para besarla. De pronto, Maylene está besando a Reggie y Kenny a Zoey. Barry, May, Paul y yo nos sentimos fuera de lugar, así que nos hacemos señas para dejarles solos.

—Menos mal—dice Barry, cuando nos hemos alejado lo suficiente—. Creía que íbamos a tener que quedarnos viéndolos darse el lote en medio de la calle.

—¿Tenéis hambre?—pregunta May, y asentimos. Nos lleva al pequeño hotel donde se alojan tanto ella como Barry, Ash y Misty. Intento no hacer ruido, pero me siento como un elefante en una cacharrería, y lo voy pisando todo y disculpándome por el camino.

May nos ofrece una gran variedad de dulces, entre ellos las famosas galletas Lava.

—No sabía que supieras cocinar esto—dice Paul.

No sé si eso ha sido un cumplido, pero May sonríe y lo toma como tal.

—Aprendí en Hoenn.

Paul no vuelve a abrir la boca. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que realmente ha metido la pata. De que metió la pata.

—¿Y si jugamos a algo?—propone Barry.

—¡Vale!—decimos May y yo al unísono. Paul se encoge de hombros.

—¿Prueba o verdad?—le pregunta Barry a May.

—Verdad.

—¡Eso no es divertido!—se queja— A mí me gustan las pruebas.

—Y a mí decir la verdad.

—¡No me gusta este juego!—dice con voz de niño pequeño, y se tira en la cama.

—¡Déjanos un sitio a los demás!—me quejo, tirándome yo también. May se une a mi causa y Paul nos mira desde la esquina de la habitación.

—¿No vienes?—dice Barry— Hay sitio.

—No, gracias. Prefiero dormir aquí.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de dormir?

—Vuestras caras lo dicen todo—dice, bostezando. Los tres bostezamos a la vez—. Buenas noches.

—Yo no me voy a dormir tan rápid…—empieza Barry, pero sus párpados le pesan. O quizá sean los míos. De repente me siento tan cansada…

Una alarma me despierta de golpe. No, una alarma no. Es otro sonido. Es… ¡Es mi móvil! Me levanto corriendo a por él, pero no recuerdo dónde he dejado mi bolso. Durante una fracción de segundo veo mi reflejo en el espejo, el cual me horroriza. Me quedo un poco más, aunque el móvil siga sonando: El rímel corrido y el pelo despeinado, y una bata que no recuerdo haberme puesto es lo único que puedo ver.

—¿Buscabas esto?—dice una voz.

Paul. Me giro y le encuentro pefectamente arreglado y con mi teléfono en la mano.

—Ha estado sonando durante casi una hora.

—¿Y no lo has cogido?—pregunto, irritada.

—No es mi móvil.

Descuelgo, y miro quién me ha llamado. Zoey. Siete llamadas perdidas.

—¿Qué te pasa?—digo, con la voz ronca.

—Dawn, esta es la octava vez que te llamo. ¿ACASO ES TAN DIFÍCIL COGER UN TELÉFONO?

—Estaba durmiendo, Zoey, no me grites.

—¿Cómo no quieres que te grite después de lo de Leaf?

—¿Qué pasa con Leaf?—digo, y ya no estoy enfadada. La preocupación me invade. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—Está en casa, pero… Gary y ella… Mejor mira en internet—dice, antes de colgar.

Busco el nombre de mi hermana, pero no espero encontrar grandes resultados. Nunca ha sido tan reconocida como May y yo, aunque es muy buena entrenadora. Sin embargo, en ninguna de estas páginas se menciona su carrera o sus logros.

 _Sex-tape_.

* * *

 **Solamente me queda decir... que lo siento. Otra vez.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Aviso de que como se puede ver en el capítulo anterior, a partir de este momento la historia va a cubrir un asunto tan delicado como un sex-tape. No va a incluir ninguna clase de lemon o lime, pero es un fic de rating T y quería recordarlo por si acaso.**

 **Como ya sabéis, ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con esta obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen ^^".**

* * *

—Tengo que volver a casa—digo, más para mí misma que para otra persona.

—¿Qué pasa?—dice Paul, y me sobresalta oír su voz grave. Creo que una parte de mí se había olvidado de él.

Le entrego mi móvil y voy a despertar a May. Puedo oírle maldecir y despotricar desde aquí, así que me apresuro en levantar a mi hermana de la cama.

—¿Qué…?—empieza, pero la interrumpo.

—No hay tiempo. Vístete. Nos vamos a casa.

No sé si es por la mala cara que tengo o por el tono autoritario de mi voz, pero no me cuestiona la orden ni un segundo.

—Voy a matar a ese hijo de…—oigo decir a Paul, así que le freno.

—No—digo—. Ese es mi trabajo, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto.

—Déjame ayudar—dice, poniéndome la mano en el hombro. Creo que es la primera vez que ha tenido contacto físico y real conmigo, salvo en el baile y el abrazo.

—Es un problema familiar—le digo, llevándome las manos a la cara—. De esto nos encargamos nosotras.

—Al menos puedo llevaros hasta Twinleaf. Así llegaréis antes y tendréis más tiempo para…

—Parar todo esto—acabo su frase.

Él me mira, y puedo notar que siente pena por mí. Lástima, incluso. Y quizás hasta miedo. Pero lo único que puedo ver yo es la maldita cuenta atrás.

 _3 días y 4 horas para que ese vídeo salga a la luz._

 _3 días y 4 horas para detener eso como sea._

—Gracias, Paul—digo, antes de encerrarme en el baño.

—Voy a pediros un coche que os recoja en una hora aquí, ¿vale?—dice, por detrás de la puerta.

—Vale—digo, y rompo a llorar.

Leaf. Mi pequeña Leaf. ¿Qué estaba pensando para hacer eso? El internet es para siempre. Me quito los restos de maquillaje de ayer, pero no me molesto en aplicarme alguna otra cosa. Me lavo la cara y salgo para encontrar a May con un mono. El que yo le regalé.

—Ponte esto—me dice—, ya le he dicho a Zoey que te mande las maletas a casa.

Asiento, y me cambio. Barry sigue dormido. Me pregunto qué le dirá Paul cuando nos vayamos, si es que le dice algo. Pero ahora no es tiempo de pensar en Barry.

Me imagino que Zoey ya le habrá contado a May la noticia, por lo agitada que parece ella también. Hace sus maletas a una velocidad impresionante, y ni siquiera se preocupa por el desayuno. El coche está delante del hotel antes de lo esperado, pero lo agradecemos. Nos da igual todo, tan solo queremos llegar a casa y poner fin a esto.

Me despido de Paul con la mano, y murmuro un último "gracias". May hace lo mismo y subimos al coche. Negro, ventanas tintadas. Los recuerdos de ayer parecen tan lejanos esta mañana…

Llegamos a Twinleaf después de la hora de comer, pero ninguna de las dos tiene hambre. En el coche nos hemos servido de patatas fritas y galletas que hemos devorado por pura ansiedad. El aroma a hojas secas y a hierba fresca que tanto me encanta apenas hace efecto en mí esta vez. Abro la puerta de casa, y me sorprende no encontrar a mamá aquí. May busca a Leaf abajo, pero yo me figuro que está arriba, así que subo las escaleras casi corriendo.

—¿Mamá?—oigo una voz. Leaf.

La encuentro en su habitación, tirada en la cama. En cuanto me ve, se levanta y se estira.

—¿Qué quieres?—dice, con desgana.

—Quiero que me expliques qué estás haciendo—le digo, intentando mantener la calma.

—Estoy tirada en la cama sin hacer nada. ¿No era eso lo que querías, que fuera una chica responsable?

¿Responsable? Leaf es de todo menos eso ahora mismo.

—¿Podemos hablar?—digo, mordiéndome la lengua.

—No me interesa. Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir.

—Leaf, esto es serio. ¿Creías que no nos íbamos a enterar?

—¿Y por qué me iba a importar eso?—replica—No todo gira en torno a ti, Dawn.

—¡Esto no va sobre mí, sino sobre ti! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que era buena idea?

—Mira Dawn, no sé de qué me estás hablando, pero vete.

—¡Sabemos lo de Gary!—grito, más alto de lo que debería.

—Lo que pase entre Gary y yo no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Lo es si lo subes a internet para que todo el mundo lo vea!

—NO ME GRITES—explota—. No sé que es lo que te pasa, pero creo que te has vuelto loca, y no quiero tenerte cerca.

—Claro que estoy loca—digo, tras respirar hondo—. Sé que Gary puede resultar convincente, pero no me entra en la cabeza qué podías estar pensando.

Instintivamente, le tiendo el móvil. La cuenta atrás, aunque no tiene sonido, parece que hace tic-tac. Esperando una explosión.

—Leaf, puede que ahora no te importe… Pero esto va a estar aquí para siempre.

Leaf sigue con la vista fija en la pantalla de mi teléfono.

—¿Leaf?—pregunto, y entonces alza la cabeza.

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

Inhala de manera cortante y empieza a reírse histéricamente.

—Tú, o May, o Gary… Esto es una broma.

Y siento que la realidad me abofetea en la cara: no lo sabía. Por supuesto que no lo sabía.

—Leaf, yo…—digo, intentando coger el móvil. Ella se aparta de mí al instante.

—Esto no es real, esto no puede ser real. Gary me quiere, nunca me haría esto. Él…

Ya no sé qué decir. Ha entrado en un bucle, y creo que yo también. Entonces entra May, intentando poner buena cara. Yo le hago una señal y va a abrazar a Leaf, pero mi hermana pequeña vuelve a apartarse.

—¡NO!—grita, y se va sollozando. Tengo que agarrar a May para que no vaya detrás.

—La he fastidiado—digo—. No lo sabía.

May se lleva las manos a la boca, y en ese instante, oímos a alguien abrir la puerta de casa. Mamá.

* * *

Ha pasado un día. Leaf no ha salido de su habitación desde ayer. No ha querido saludar a nadie, ni hablar con nadie, ni siquiera comer cuando alguien estaba cerca.

Quedan dos días y una hora. ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que reaccionar ante esto? Ni siquiera puedo hacerme a la idea de que alguien haya podido hacer esto. Me tumbo en la cama, agotada. Me fijo en los cambios que ha hecho mi madre para hacer de mi habitación una sala de yoga. Hay esterillas en el suelo y todos mis estantes se han convertido en una pecera y un jardín zen, porque según ella eso es un ambiente relajante. Al menos no ha movido la cama de sitio.

Me muerdo el labio inconscientemente. Si yo hubiera sido una buena hermana mayor…

—Dawn—dice May, llamando a la puerta—, te traigo un Porcelado. Le he dejado uno a Leaf en la puerta.

—No creo que merezca un dulce ahora mismo—le digo, incorporándome.

—Todo el mundo merece dulces—dice, intentando sonreír—. No seas tan dura contigo misma. Nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Por eso mismo! Debería haberla llamado, haber hablado con ella. Si lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto estaría pasando ahora.

—No vale la pena culparse por lo que no se puede cambiar, créeme.—dice, más para ella misma que para mí.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan lista?—digo, con mi primera sonrisa desde que recibí la noticia.

—Es algo que viene de serie cuando eres la hermana mayor.

—Pues entonces yo soy defectuosa—replico—. ¿Cuándo vuelves a Hoenn?

—En realidad…—empieza, y tras dar un suspiro, continúa— No creo que vuelva en un tiempo. Mi jefa me necesitaba allí, pero yo no podía perderme tu gran noche. Me dijo que si me iba no tendría un trabajo a la vuelta, así que…

—May…—la digo mientras la abrazo— Deberías haberte quedado.

—¿Y dejarte tirada? ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si no estuviera aquí ahora?

Suspiro. May es como el pilar que nos mantiene unidas.

—Además—dice—, tampoco es como si fuera un trabajo que querría mantener siempre. Me gusta cocinar, y lo hago bastante bien, pero mi sueño nunca ha sido tener un restaurante o montar mi propio programa de cocina.

—¿Vas a volver al mundo de la coordinación?—pregunto, intrigada.

—No creo—dice, negando con la cabeza—. Eso se lo dejo todo a Drew. Pero he vuelto a escribir esas obras que hacíamos de pequeñas…

—¿Tus musicales?—digo, intentando pasar por alto la mención de Drew. Debería decirle que le he visto, pero no quiero herirla de ninguna forma. Ya estamos lo bastante rotas.

Ella asiente.

—En realidad estoy contenta de que estés aquí—admito—, aunque suene un poco egoísta. Leaf te escucha, y a mí… A mí no creo que quiera verme. En fin, seguramente tampoco sabría qué decirle. Todo lo que hago empeora las cosas.

—Dawn, ¿has hablado con alguien sobre ella?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Leaf te escucha—dice—, nos escucha a las dos. Pero creo que a veces nos olvidamos de escucharla a ella. ¿Por qué crees que se fue?

La verdad, ahora mismo no tengo ni idea. Pensaba que se había ido por nuestra discusión, pero puede que no sea así realmente.

—Yo me iba a ir, y tú también. Aquí vivía como la sombra de sus hermanas, y todos la conocían como la hija pequeña de Johanna Berlitz. Quería ser algo más, quería ser ella misma.

—Quería alejarse de todo y hacer algo que fuera suyo y de nadie más—comprendo.

—Por Arceus—se ríe May—, sois tan parecidas…

—¿En qué clase de mundo vives?—le digo, dándole un pequeño codazo— No nos parecemos en nada.

—Uno en el que tengo dos hermanas increíblemente cabezotas que no aceptan ayuda fácilmente y que no quieren demostrar debilidad en ningún momento. Que se callan sus problemas e incluso intentan huir de ellos.

La sensación de fracaso me azota de golpe, pero intento sonreír.

—Leaf nos quiere a las dos, y nos necesita.

—¿Pero qué quieres que haga?—digo, y noto que mis ojos se vuelven vidriosos— Ni siquiera nos habla.

—A veces simplemente hay que estar ahí. Intentar que mamá no saque el tema de conversación y dedicarle una sonrisa.

Mamá no sabe nada del tema, así que en el momento menos apropiado pregunta a Leaf cualquier cosa sobre Gary. Ella intenta sonreír y se disculpa educadamente casi todas las veces, diciendo que necesita ir al baño. Pero todas sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo que se entere, o que alguna de nosotras explote.

—A veces me siento tan inteligente—admito frente a May—, tan lista, como si lo supiera todo. Como si pudiera calar a alguien solamente con la mirada. A veces pienso que analizo las cosas detenidamente y de forma objetiva, que los viajes que he hecho en mi vida han contribuido en algo. Pero luego pasan estas cosas y…

—Y te bloqueas—acaba May, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Me pasa lo mismo.

—No—replico—. Tú no vas de lista por la vida. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me he equivocado este año?

—Equivocarse no es malo, Dawn.

—Sí cuando por tu culpa ocurren estas cosas. Yo le tenía que haber dicho algo…

—Tampoco es como si te hubiera escuchado—dice una voz que no es la de May. Las dos nos giramos y vemos a Leaf, arropada en una manta y con la cara roja de estar llorando.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta May, abrazándola.

—Nada, yo… No debería estar aquí.

—Espera—decimos al unísono.

—No queremos que te vayas.

—¿Por qué? Ellos sí.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Zoey, Kenny, Ash, Misty, Paul… Todos ellos. ¿Crees que no me imagino lo que están pensando ahora de mí? "Leaf, estás siendo demasiado dramática" o "Leaf, has alejado a tus hermanas a propósito de un sitio en el que eran felices" .

—Nadie está pensando eso—le aseguro.

—Y no hay otro sitio en el que queramos estar más que aquí contigo—repone May.

—La cosa es que no deberíais estar aquí. Si no fuera porque yo me comporté como una fracasada irresponsable nada de esto hubiera pasado. Cómo pude pensar… Que me quería.

—Leaf, tranquila. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para solucionar esto.

—No hay nada que solucionar—replica—. Yo le quería. Él a mí no. ¿Por qué no me quería?

Su última frase es un susurro que amortiguamos con un abrazo.

* * *

 **Mi pequeña y bonita Leaf me destroza el alma con cada palabra. ¡Nos leemos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo de Orgullo y... ¿pokémons? recién sacado del horno ^^.**

 **Como ya sabéis, ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen.**

 **EDITO: No sé cómo, pero había subido dos veces el mismo capítulo. Lo siento por la confusión ^^".**

* * *

La cuenta atrás marca 1 día y 5 horas para el final. Es lo primero que pienso cuando me despierto. La habitación que una vez fue mía ahora parece la de un extraño, y apenas sé dónde guardar mis cosas. Me pongo las zapatillas para bajar a desayunar. Mejor empezar pronto que lamentarse más tarde, ¿no?

Cuando llego a la cocina, veo que Leaf está ahí. Intento dar la vuelta pero es demasiado tarde. Me ha visto. Ahora correrá a volver a su habitación, a taparse con la manta y esperar que el mundo se acabe antes que ese maldito reloj.

Pero eso no es exactamente lo que pasa. De hecho, Leaf se acerca lentamente y me abraza.

—Ya no está—me susurra.

—¿Qué?—pregunto.

—La web, la cuenta atrás… La han cerrado.

La miro a los ojos, y sé que está diciendo la verdad.

—Eso…—empiezo—¡Es genial! ¿Quién lo ha conseguido?

—No pone nada—me dice, mientras me enseña la web en el móvil—, está en blanco.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias—digo al cielo. O al techo, en este caso. En ese momento, sale May con el pelo aún mojado de la ducha matutina.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta, cogiendo un pastel y llevándoselo a la boca.

—Han cerrado la página web—digo, y casi escupe.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ya no… No está—dice Leaf, con la primera sonrisa sincera que le veo desde hace tiempo.

May hace la misma pregunta que yo y Leaf le responde igual antes de subir al piso de arriba. Por fin reconozco a mi hermana cuando la miro, vuelve a tener ese brillo en los ojos que le faltaba estos días.

—Al final no me has contado qué tal en Veilstone—me dice May, cuando nos quedamos solas.

—Bien—respondo rápidamente—, estuve diseñando, quedé con los chicos y poco más.

—¿Con Paul?—pregunta, alzando una ceja.

—Sí—digo—, y con los demás.

Ella se ríe.

—En realidad hay algo que debería decirte—confieso—. Cuando estaba en Veilstone, me encontré con Drew.

—Oh—es lo único que logra musitar.

—Preguntó por ti y le dije que si quería saber algo mejor te preguntase a ti misma, pero puede que le dejase entrever que seguías soltera. No sé si pilló la indirecta, pero…

—Oh—repite.

—¿Puedes decir algo más aparte de eso?—le pido—. Le dije que te llamara, ¿lo ha hecho?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Supongo que es así es como debería ser—dice—. Soy una persona distinta ahora, y aunque no tenga trabajo, no voy a parar hasta que mi nombre esté en un guión.

—Te veo muy segura de ti misma—comento.

—Digamos que mi hermana me ha inspirado en perseguir mis sueños por encima de todo.

Sonrío, y entorno los ojos.

—No digas tonterías—le digo—. Voy a ver cómo está Leaf.

May se levanta para acompañarme, pero en ese momento entra mamá por la puerta.

—May, hija—dice, acercándose a ella—, no me habías dicho que el señorito Hayden había vuelto.

¿Señorito Hayden? ¿Acaso Drew había vuelto?

—¿Drew?—pregunta, alzando la cabeja.

—¡Sí!—asiente mamá, emocionada—¡Estoy segura de que ha venido a por ti!

—¿Se lo has preguntado?—interrumpo, antes de que May pueda decir nada. Lo último que quiero es otro corazón roto.

—No—admite—, ¿pero qué otro motivo iba a tener?

—Tiene una casa aquí—responde May—, es lógico que venga.

—¡Y por eso le he invitado a casa!

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea—digo, cruzándome de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?—pregunta, aparentemente ajena a nuestros pensamientos— Será la ocasión perfecta para que May y él puedan hablar y arreglar las cosas.

—No hay nada que arreglar—dice May, antes de subir por las escaleras—. Voy a ver a Leaf.

—¿Qué os pasa últimamente con Leaf? Primero queríais darle autonomía y ahora no la dejáis sola ni una hora…

—Las cosas cambian, mamá—digo—. Voy a ver si hay alguien en casa de Drew.

—¡Por fin una de mis hijas entra en razón! Dile que venga esta noche.

—Sería mejor intentar convencerle de que no lo haga—murmuro para mis adentros antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

—Dawn, ¿decías algo?—dice una voz que no es la de mi madre. Alzo la cabeza para encontrarme con el pelo verde de Drew Hayden.

—Drew—digo, tragando saliva—. Te estaba buscando, en realidad.

—Yo estaba buscando a May—dice, como avergonzado.

—Está muy ocupada—digo rápidamente—. Será mejor que la esperes mientras tú y yo hablamos.

—Dawn, ya sé que…

Le empujo suavemente hacia el pequeño estanque, donde hay unos bancos para sentarse. Me siento y él hace lo mismo, así que le digo que continúe.

—Ya sé—repite— que te dije que iba a pensarme lo de llamar a May. Y de verdad quería hacerlo, pero… No sé, creo que se merecía algo más que una llamada telefónica. Así que he venido en cuanto he oído que estabais todas aquí.

—Paul te lo ha contado—suspiro.

—Creo que mi desesperación le estaba volviendo loco—se ríe—. Nunca ha sido muy bueno dando consejos, pero quiere lo mejor para mí.

—No tienes ni que decirlo—le digo—. Ya sé que te importa mucho la opinión de tu amigo, pero ¿por qué dejaste que influyera tanto en tu decisión sobre May? Ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad de explicarse.

—No creo que sea muy importante el por qué…—dice, nervioso.

—Porque Paul dijo algo sobre que flirteaba con otros chicos y sinceramente, no hay nada más lejos de la realidad. Así que, ¿qué pasó esa noche?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?—digo, cabreada—¿Así que Paul dice que May flirteaba y tú asientes como un bobo y decides irte a la mañana siguiente sin haber comprobado nada?

—No lo sé—repite, y suspira antes de añadir—, porque no he hablado con ella aún.

—Oh.

Ahora soy yo la que queda como una boba y estúpida. Él solo quiere arreglar las cosas y yo no hago más que ponerle pegas.

—May está arriba—digo, abriéndole la puerta de casa. Él me sonríe y sube las escaleras de dos en dos.

* * *

—¿Y eso es todo lo que pasó?—le pregunto a May—¿Ni siquiera suplicó?

—Creo que estás muy empeñada en que la gente suplique.

—Después de todo lo que te hizo pasar, debería haberse puesto de rodillas—digo, con una sonrisa.

Drew está oficialmente invitado a todas las cenas y comidas de esta casa, y mamá no puede estar más feliz. Aunque May le ha repetido constantemente que de momento solamente son amigos, ella la ignora y sigue en su mundo feliz. Creo que es mejor así, de todas formas. Cuanto menos tiempo pase en el mundo real menos probable será que se entere de lo de Leaf y Gary. Y al estar tan concentrada en su hija mayor, ya no le pregunta por él tanto como antes.

—No seas mala—me dice May, propinándome un ligero codazo.

—Si no ha venido para rogar ni una sola vez, ¿qué hace aquí?—digo en broma.

—Estás empezando a sonar como mamá—me advierte May, y luego añade—. Pero está bien que haya vuelto. Así no tengo que preocuparme de los continuos "¿y si… nos encontramos en Hoenn", "¿y si… no quiere verme?" o "¿y si… verle sigue doliendo?"

—¿Te preguntabas eso a diario?—pregunto, y ella asiente—. Tenías que habérnoslo contado.

—No es para tanto—dice, esbozando una sonrisa—. Lo que sea que tenga que pasar, pasará. Y si Drew y yo estamos destinados a ser amigos, le recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Y las piernas!—exclama Leaf, entre risas. Normalmente, cualquiera de nosotras le hubiera dicho algo, pero ahora sienta tan bien oír su risa…

—Ahora en serio—le digo a May—, ¿qué crees que hace Drew aquí? Está claro que…

—Creía que después de todo lo que ha pasado ibas a intentar no intervenir en los asuntos de otros—me recuerda.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Cómo no puede ver que Drew sigue enamorado de ella? Quizá no quiera verlo… May ha cambiado y ahora es una persona diferente. En el fondo, sigue siendo la May que todos queremos y conocemos, pero es un persona mucho más segura de sí misma. Y quizá intente demostrarse que no necesita a Drew para triunfar, lo cual es totalmente cierto. Pero no creo que se dé cuenta de que Drew no quiere más que apoyarla en su futuro, y no frenarla.

De pronto, suena el teléfono. Al principio pienso que es el mío, pero May descuelga el suyo y se levanta casi al segundo. Sube las escaleras y me quedo sola.

—¿Tú qué crees, Piplup?—le digo a mi pokémon, que ha escuchado la conversación anterior.

—Piplup pip—dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo creo que Drew tenía sus propios "y si…" también. Todo el mundo los tiene, ¿verdad?

Piplup asiente.

—¿Y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?, ¿y si hubiera habido más tiempo?, ¿y si han seguido adelante?, ¿y si hemos perdido nuestra oportunidad?

Piplup me mira, y alza una ceja.

—Quería decir _han_. Y si han perdido su oportunidad.

Parece a punto de decir algo, pero oigo la voz de May y me levanto.

—Dawn—me llama, y subo las escaleras. Está en el pasillo, entre mi habitación y la suya. O entre lo que queda de mi habitación y la suya, mejor dicho.

—Me voy a Unova.

—¿Qué?—le digo, extrañada—, ¿cuándo?

Detrás de ella, Leaf sale de su habitación, con el pelo despeinado y un simple mono a rayas.

—Envié varios guiones a la productora de Pokéwood y quieren que trabaje como guionista amateur. Me han ofrecido un piso con otros compañeros, un buen sueldo… ¡Y me mudo!

—Eso es… iGenial!—exclamo, abrazando a mi hermana. Leaf se une al abrazo por detrás.

—¿Y no vas a suplicarme que me quede?—dice, riendo.

—El único que tiene algo que suplicar va a llegar en media hora, así que deberías vestirte—le aconsejo.

May se sonroja levemente y cierra la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella.

—Bien hecho, sis—dice Leaf, chocándome los cinco.

—Es genial tenerte de vuelta, sis—le digo yo.

—¡Soy la imparable Leaf! Tan solo estaba teniendo mi época emo.

Sé que le está intentando quitar importancia al tema, así que entorno los ojos.

—¡No hagas eso!—dice, e inmediatamente después se pone seria— Gary me ha llamado.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—No le he cogido el teléfono. Es como la novena vez que me llama en esta semana.

—¿Y piensas hacerlo en algún momento?

Ella niega fuertemente con la cabeza.

—Creo que deberías escucharle.

—Creía que eras del team-odio-a-Gary.

—Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que el término odiar es bastante fuerte…

—¿Ahora te vas a hacer hippie?

—Te lo digo en serio, Leaf. No vale de nada huir de tus problemas. Van a acabar volviendo.

Ella se muerde la lengua.

—No me apetece repetir lo que pasó el día de mi cumpleaños.

—A mí tampoco—le aseguro—. Haz lo que quieras.

—¡Siempre que alguien dice eso significa que haga lo que me ha mandado!

—O no—le digo, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación—. Leaf, es tu vida.

—Pero tú también formas parte de ella.

—Y no por eso dependes de la opinión de nadie—le digo—. Lo sé por experiencia. Mira a Drew, ha seguido los consejos de Paul y le ha llevado a perder a May.

—¿No te estás contradiciendo?

Touché.

—Lo importante es que yo tengo mi punto de vista y tú el tuyo. Lo único que puedo hacer es decirte lo que yo haría si estuviese en tu lugar, pero no puedo manejar tu vida como si fueras mi muñeca.

—Nadie puede manejar a Leaf Berlitz.

—Mamá puede manejar a Leaf Berlitz—le recuerdo.

Ella parece que va a replicar algo, pero finalmente se queda callada.

—¿Me puedes ayudar a hacerme algo en el pelo?

La miro de arriba abajo y asiento.

—Que conste que solamente te he preguntado a ti porque May está ocupada—dice, sacándome la lengua.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad?

—Como las razones por las que Dawn Berlitz sigue soltera—se ríe.

* * *

 **Mi pobre Leaf... Es demasiado pura para este mundo #cinnamonrollquehayqueproteger**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Ya está aquí! ¡Ya llegó! ¡El nuevo capítulo de Orgullo y...¿pokémons?!**

 **Como ya sabéis, ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen. A disfrutar de la lectura ^^**

 **EDITO: Soy idiota y había vuelto a subir el mismo capítulo dos veces. Lo siento por las molestias y gracias a** **Cerisier Jin por avisarme u.u**

* * *

La cena ha sido menos incómoda de lo que pensaba. No ha sido tan "Encantada de verte, chico-que-rompió-el-corazón-a-mi-hermana" como imaginaba que sería, aunque mamá no ha parado de poner a May por las nubes. Parecía como si estuviera sirviéndole el postre en bandeja.

Pero May se ha comportado muy bien en la cena, y ha explicado muy claramente su gran noticia. A mamá casi se le cae el plato al suelo, y Drew había abierto tanto la boca que casi he tenido que contener a Leaf para que no le metiera un trozo de pan dentro.

—¿Cuándo te vas?—consigue decir.

—Mañana—responde May, llevándose los platos. Leaf distrae a mamá y la lleva a ver algo mientras nosotros nos quedamos recogiendo la mesa.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?—dice Drew— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde hace unas horas, en realidad. Estaba algo nerviosa.

—¿Nerviosa por qué?—pregunta.

—Porque quería evitar justamente esta situación.

—¿Esta situación? En la que me despido de ti y te pregunto…

—Exactamente eso es lo que quería evitar.

Yo trago saliva. Me siento realmente incómoda en esta situación, pero temo que si doy un paso o me muevo un milímetro, van a notar mi existencia y dejarán de hablar del tema. Lo olvidarán, como siempre.

—Esta es una oportunidad genial para mí—empieza May—, y por fin estoy a punto de lograr lo que siempre quise. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar todo esto atrás por estar a tu lado. ¿Sabes cómo de injusto sería eso para mí?

—Pero May—empieza Drew, pero May le interrumpe.

—Necesito este nuevo comienzo en mi vida, y aunque sé que decidimos empezar de nuevo… No creo que valga tanto como para sacrificar mi carrera.

—May—dice, esta vez alto y firme—, es que no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes. Te estoy pidiendo si puedo ir contigo.

La expresión seria de May se rompe en mil pedazos, y está tan asombrada como yo. ¡Así se hace, Drew! Intento no moverme por si acaso, pero ya era hora de que pusiera todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—He dejado la coordinación.

—¿Qué?—pregunta May, confundida.

—El mundo de los concursos, todo eso. Hace como un mes.

—¿Pero por qué?—dice May— Pensaba que te encantaba.

—Yo también—admite—, pero un día estaba concursando y vi la cara de Roserade… Eso no era felicidad. En la pantalla, me vi la mía. Tampoco lo era. Salí de allí con una cinta de concurso más, pero nada de eso conseguía llenarme. Me senté en una cafetería y me pregunté cómo me había metido en este mundo. La primera cosa que me vino a la mente fue mi prima Úrsula y su obsesión con los concursos pokémon cuando éramos niños. Intenté recordar por qué había elegido este camino, hasta que me di cuenta de que realmente no lo había elegido yo. Mi familia pensó que se me daba bien y yo quería pensar lo mismo. Úrsula me empujaba y yo no me daba ni cuenta. Y creía que era feliz… Pero no lo era, no por completo. Así que me puse a pensar en la última vez que había sido realmente feliz. Y la imagen de felicidad que se proyectaba en mi cabeza eras tú, May. Era tu sonrisa y tu cara roja de enfado. Tu pelo despeinado y tus bandanas rojas. Y entonces me di cuenta de que realmente la había fastidiado. Porque había tenido la felicidad en mi vida y la había apartado.

May se vuelve roja con el discurso de Drew, y diría que le tiemblan las piernas.

—Yo también era feliz contigo—murmura, volviéndose a alzar firme.

—Cuando Dawn habló conmigo en Veilstone, me di cuenta de que fui totalmente injusto contigo y me sentí fatal. Estaba incluso avergonzado. Creo que aún lo estoy, así que déjame arreglarlo.

Habla de mí como si no estuviera a su lado, escuchando todo lo que está diciendo. ¿Será que realmente no se dan cuenta de mi presencia? Quizá me haya convertido en un fantasma. May no responde, así que Drew sigue hablando:

—No me importa lo que digan mis amigos, ni mi familia. No espero que sigas queriendo estar conmigo, y sé que dijimos que íbamos a quedar como amigos y empezar de cero, pero no puedo mentir más. Quiero ser parte de tu vida, como alguien más que un amigo que te visita de vez en cuando. Tú eres una gran parte de la mía, aunque quizá no te des cuenta.

—Drew…

—¿Podrías darme otra oportunidad?

Mi mente solamente quiere que se ponga de rodillas y suplique. Puede que May tenga razón y tenga una ligera obsesión con eso.

—¿En Unova?

Drew asiente.

—Drew, no. No puedes.

Espera, ¿QUÉ? Eso no me lo esperaba, y parece que Drew tampoco. Sus ojos se vuelven tristes y parece resignado.

—Supongo que fui un idiota al pedírtelo—dice, con la cabeza gacha—. Espero que seas feliz, May Berlitz. De verdad lo mereces.

Se mueve lentamente hacia la puerta principal, y casi diría que está arrastrando los pies. Mi ángulo de visión es ligeramente interrumpido por una columna, así que intento mover la cabeza para mejorarlo.

—Drew, espera—dice May, casi en un susurro. Durante una fracción de segundo, pienso que Drew no le ha oído, pero se gira.

Se gira y su mirada vuelve cargada de esperanza.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo este mes?

La pregunta le viene de sopetón, así que se toma un momento antes de responder.

—He estado practicando con Roserade nuevos movimientos, visitando Sinnoh y ayudando un poco en las tiendas y donde lo necesitaban, en realidad. Necesitaba un tiempo para mí.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—No se lo he dicho a nadie aún. Mi familia cree que me estoy preparando para un concurso, pero en realidad me estoy preparando para la vida, para conocerme de verdad. Ya sé que suena a tontería, pero…

—¿Y qué has aprendido?

—¿Qué?

—En tu experiencia, en tu preparación—aclara—, ¿qué has aprendido?

Drew suspira antes de contestar.

—He aprendido que a mis pokémon les gusta brillar por sí mismos. Y que a mí eso no me hace falta realmente. He aprendido que me gusta sacar sonrisas a la gente… Sobre todo a ti.

Con esto, mi hermana sonríe y parece que el mundo se ilumina de nuevo.

—Si hacemos esto—empieza May—, si nos mudamos a Unova… Tenemos que ir despacio. Yo voy por mi carrera.

—Y yo lo respeto—dice Drew, acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos—. ¿Entonces puedo ir contigo?

May asiente, y no sé muy bien cómo ni cuándo exactamente, pero lo siguiente que veo es sus labios juntarse y besarse como si no hubiera mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora, no se oye ni un solo ruido. May y Drew se habían ido por la mañana, y mamá había salido a Jubilife no sé muy bien a qué. Leaf está en la cama y yo juego con Piplup mientras intento pensar en mi futuro.

—¿Ahora qué?—le digo, mientras le tiro una pelota que me devuelve con su Rayo Burbuja— He ganado el concurso, pero nada más. Esta línea de ropa saldrá a la venta, promocionada por el desfile. Pero lo que gane con eso no me da para vivir del cuento, y no tengo más oportunidades en concursos amateur. Si me lanzo a la piscina de cabeza… Tengo que saber dónde voy a aterrizar.

—Pip piplup—responde, poniéndose las patas en la cadera.

—No me vengas con sermones—le advierto—. Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que he logrado, pero no puedo vivir de eso. Tengo que conseguir un trabajo de verdad.

Piplup me mira, alzando una ceja.

—Últimamente te ha dado por alzar la ceja—comento—, pero no hay necesidad de que me mires así, sabes que tengo razón. May tiene un trabajo, y yo debería tener otro. Estoy pensando en solicitar puesto en alguna de las compañías de moda…

—¡Piplup!—me riñe.

—Ya sé que lo que quería era tener mi propia marca, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Pero en serio, ¿yo sola en un almacén? Eso no puede funcionar. Y no tengo presupuesto para crear una empresa de la nada.

Al final se rinde (tanto de la conversación como del juego de pelota), y se tumba en mi cama, exhausto.

—¡Deja de hablar sola, _loser_!—exclama Leaf desde su cuarto.

—¡Estaba hablando con Piplup!

—¿No tienes más amigos?

Un ápice de mí no quiere que la antigua Leaf haya vuelto, aunque sí que es mucho mejor que la Leaf de hace unas semanas.

—Leafie…—empiezo.

—Lo siento—dice, y me extraño—. Intento contenerme, pero de mi boca solamente salen comentarios negativos e insultos. No lo entiendo.

—Será que tienes una lengua mordaz—le digo, a través de la pared.

No contesta, pero casi la puedo asentir con la cabeza.

—Llama a Zoey—me dice al de unos minutos—. Si necesitas hablar con alguien.

—Vale—digo—, pero no lo voy a hacer porque tú me lo hayas dicho.

—Seguro—dice con ironía.

Busco el contacto de Zoey y la llamo. Descuelga inmediatamente, tan rápido que dudo que su móvil haya sonado siquiera.

—¡Dawn!—me dice, alegre.

—¡Zoey! ¿Qué tal?

—La temporada de concursos va genial—me contesta—, todo el mundo está en Hearthrome últimamente. Hay pósters y todo con nuestras caras.

—¿Y qué tal con Kenny?

—Mi vida privada no es tan interesante—dice, quitándole importancia al tema—. Estamos bien, como siempre. Le he llevado a conocer a mis padres y ha contenido hablar de Fantina durante casi toda la cena.

—Eso es un gran logro—le digo entre risas.

—Lo es, en realidad—se ríe también—. Pero lo que es más importante, ¿qué tal tu vida privada?

Hace énfasis en el "tu" y aunque no puedo verla, imagino que ha levantado una ceja y en sus labios ha aparecido una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Qué pasa con mi vida privada?—pregunto, intentando sonar inocente. Sé a dónde quiere llegar con esto, y por eso quiero evitarlo.

—No sé—dice con sorna—, quizá que hace mucho que no me hablas de un hombre al que muchas veces has descrito de una manera no demasiado amable.

—¿En serio tenías que sacar este tema?—le digo, apretando los dientes.

—Después de ver cómo os comportabais en el desfile, por supuesto—asegura—. ¿No vas a decirme nada sobre Paul?

—No hay nada que decir, en realidad.

Hace una pausa antes de contestar:

—¿De verdad?—dice, alzando la voz cada vez más— ¿Ahora me vas a venir con esto? Dawn, tanto tú como yo estábamos en Hearthrome aquel día.

—Vale—admito, con desgana—. Puede que hubiera un poco de…

—¿Química?—propone—¿Tensión?

—Lo que sea—digo—. Había un poco de _algo_ cuando estaba en su hotel en Veilstone, pero no he vuelto a saber de él desde lo de Leaf.

Cada palabra sale de mí casi contra mi voluntad.

—¿Y no has pensado en llamarle?

—¿A Paul?–me río—Ni siquiera somos…

—¿Amigos?—dice— Porque los dos dijisteis que sí frente a los periodistas.

Me muerdo la lengua y maldigo por mis adentros.

—Sí, pero es diferente. No somos amigos de verdad, simplemente me ayudaba y yo le distraía del trabajo. Aparte de eso, tan sólo es un tío del que me gustaba despotricar.

—¿En serio?—me dice, con un tono de voz acusador—¿Crees que no sois amigos? Porque a mí me parecía que erais un buen soporte el uno para el otro.

—Nunca hablamos de cosas serias.

—Así que el hecho de que te confesara sus sentimientos no es una cosa seria—me dice, sarcástica—. ¡Estamos hablando de Paul Shinji!

—¡Exactamente por eso! Paul Shinji es como una fuerza de la naturaleza. No le puedes llamar por teléfono como si nada—y después añado—. Y no me recuerdes aquel día, no fue el mejor momento para ninguno de los dos. Además, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

Inintencionadamente, dejo escapar un suspiro, y estoy segura de que Zoey lo ha oído. Bien, ahora se montará una película en la que para ella estoy enamoradísima de Paul y no parará jamás.

—Han pasado muchas cosas—repite Zoey—, y los dos habéis tenido la oportunidad de conoceros realmente.

—Y por eso estoy casi segura de que sus sentimientos hacia mí han cambiado.

—¿Y qué hay de los tuyos?—me dice, y la pregunta cae sobre mí como una bomba.

Trago saliva y respiro hondo, aún sin saber muy bien qué decir. Una parte de mí sabe que tendría que afrontar esto de cabeza, pero la otra quiere colgar el teléfono y olvidarse de toda la conversación.

—¿Sabes qué?—le digo, intentando sonar creíble— Estoy bastante ocupada ahora mismo, así que debería colgar ya. Me ha encantado hablar contigo, Zoey.

—Dawn, ni se te ocurr—es lo último que oigo antes de colgar el teléfono.


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hola! El capítulo llega un día tarde, pero no es mucha demora... ¿verdad? Al menos esta vez es el correspondiente xD**

 **Como ya sabéis, ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con Orgullo y Prejuicio me pertenecen.**

* * *

Ya sé que no debería haber dejado la conversación con Zoey. Su pregunta me deja pensando hasta que consigo dormirme, y ni a la mañana siguiente consigo despegarme de sus palabras. Cada sorbo de leche que pego en el desayuno me hace recordar mi inmadurez al colgar así el teléfono. Quizá Leaf tenga razón y los dieciocho sean una edad menos adulta de lo que pensaba, pero el mundo no va a esperar a que esté preparada. Eso es algo que he aprendido desde que tenía diez años y empecé mi aventura pokémon. Hablando del rey de Roma…

—Leaf—la llamo, apagando la televisión. Estaba viendo un programa de cotilleos matutino que realmente no me interesaba en absoluto.

—Hola, sis—dice, cogiendo una galleta Lava.

—¿Cómo es que vienes a desayunar tan tarde?—le pregunto, porque no es habitual en ella.

—He estado hablando—me explica—, y creo que tú y yo tenemos que tener una conversación.

Mordisquea la galleta como si fuera un Rattatta.

—¿Sobre qué?—pregunto, haciéndole un sitio en el sofá.

—Sobre Paul—dice, mientras se sienta—. Sé que nunca he sido su mayor fan, ni mucho menos. No me gustan las cosas que ha dicho sobre ti, sobre mí ni sobre nuestra familia entera. Y su actitud de superioridad me pone de los nervios. En realidad no sé mucho de él, aparte de lo que he visto y oído de otras personas.

Se pone tensa cuando dice esa última palabra.

—Pero sé que esa no es la mejor forma de conocer a alguien y que a veces hay mucho más debajo de esa superficie que quiere aparentar.

—Vale—digo, asintiendo lentamente—, ¿pero por qué estamos hablando de él exactamente?

—Porque fue él, Dawn.

No comprendo lo que quiere decir, así que la miro, confundida. Ella suspira y habla:

—Él consiguió cerrar la página web.

—¿Qué?—es lo primero que digo, pero luego añado—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—He estado hablando… Con Gary. Él me ha contado que intentó pararlo todo, que él no había sido, cosa que aún no sé si creerme. Pero sí que sé que no mentiría ante esto, menos si tiene que admitir que su amiguísimo Paul ha sido el que lo ha conseguido.

—Vaya—digo, sin saber muy bien qué decir—. No puedo creerme que haya hecho eso.

—Yo tampoco—admite—, pero lo ha hecho. Ha comprado la compañía que tenía el servicio web y les ha parado los pies.

—¿Y se sabe el nombre de la compañía o algo?

—Gary dijo que era un tío que buscaba venganza contra él y contra ti, y algo sobre el club donde os conocisteis… La verdad, no quería escuchar mucho sobre eso.

Intento pensar en todo lo que pasó aquella noche. Yo estaba en la barra, y él se ofreció a sacarme de allí tirando su chaqueta ante el vómito de… De alguien que se parecía a Conway.

—¿Conway?—me atrevo a preguntar.

Leaf asiente.

—Sí, creo que era él. Pero no te preocupes, ya no puede hacer nada.

—Es que no lo entiendo, ¿por qué querría vengarse? Yo no le he hecho nada, aparte de ignorarle lo más que podía.

—Quizás se había hartado de que le ignorases.

—Pero solamente un loco haría algo así por venganza.

—Nadie ha dicho que no lo esté—dice, y se toma un respiro antes de continuar—. Lo importante es que no quedan más copias.

—Lo importante—digo—, es que estés bien.

—Y lo estoy—dice, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Tenías razón, tenía que hablar con Gary. Necesitaba saber si él había sido el que… No podía dejar de pensar que cuando alguien te importa, harías lo que sea para no verles sufrir, lo sepan o no. Pero aunque él no haya conseguido nada, al menos ha dicho la verdad. Creo.

—¿Sabes?—le digo— Creo que de verdad le importas. Más de lo que yo le he importado, al menos.

—No digas eso, al menos no ahora. No quiero volver a hacerme esperanzas y él ya me ha fallado bastante.

—Los errores del pasado no deberían condicionarte.

—Pero sin embargo lo hacen. Gary fue una persona horrible, ¿cómo sé que eso ha cambiado?

En cierto modo, entiendo a Leaf, y sé que en su situación posiblemente ni siquiera hubiera hablado con él. Sobre todo después de lo mal que lo ha pasado por su culpa.

—¿Pero sabes qué?—dice, volviendo a sonreír—Que ya estoy mejor. No le necesito. Con vosotras me basta y me sobra.

—Leafie…—le digo, abrazándola.

—Gracias por escucharme—susurra, acariciándome el pelo.

—Gracias a ti por…—digo, y me pienso la respuesta por un momento—Por hablarme de lo de Paul, supongo.

—Pensé que tenías que saberlo, por si querías hacer algo al respecto.

Se zafa del abrazo y me guiña un ojo.

—¿Hacer algo? Deberíamos agradecérselo, seguro, pero esto no va sobre mí…–le aseguro.

—Ya, claro—dice, sarcástica. Últimamente todo el mundo está siendo irónico cuando me habla y no estoy segura de sentirme muy cómoda con ello—. Tiene mucho sentido que alguien compre una compañía entera para impedir que un vídeo vea la luz.

Me quedo callada, porque sé que tiene razón.

—Hagas lo que hagas—me dice—, si le llamas dale las gracias de mi parte.

Empiezo a dar vueltas con el móvil en cuanto Leaf sube arriba. El contacto de Paul está en el teléfono, y en realidad tengo razones para llamarle. ¿Pero y si está muy ocupado? ¿O no quiere hablar conmigo? Esto era muchísimo más fácil cuando le odiaba.

Entonces oigo que alguien llama a la puerta.

—Ve tú—me grita Leaf—, me estoy pintando las uñas.

Entorno los ojos y abro la puerta. Aún tengo la mano en el pomo cuando veo su rostro. Desde luego, nadie a quien esperaría ver aquí.

Gary Oak. El tío que me ayudó en el club. El que me dejó plantada. El que me engañó. El que salió con mi hermana. El que le rompió el corazón en pedazos.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le digo, con la puerta entreabierta.

—He venido a hablar con Leaf. Acabo de llegar de Kanto.

Su voz suena exhausta, y parece muy cansado.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que Leaf quiere hablar contigo?—digo, intentando mantener un tono neutro. Él respira hondo antes de contestar.

—Leaf me ha dicho que fuiste la que le convenciste para que respondiera mis llamadas—dice, con una sonrisa nerviosa, algo que nunca había visto en él—. Gracias.

—No lo hice por ti, imbécil—le digo.

—Lo sé—responde, mirando al suelo—. ¿Puedo ver a Leaf?

—No estoy segura de que sea muy buena idea…

—Mira—dice, mirándome fijamente a los ojos—, ya sé que no confías en mí. Sé que crees que soy una persona horrible por lo que le hice a Paul, y que nunca me importaste en absoluto. Bueno, no voy a mentir y decirte que eso no es cierto. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero era un crío con mucho dinero y pocas restricciones, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Y lo nuestro… Creo que los dos sabíamos que esto no iba a llegar a nada.

Inspiro hondo, porque sé que es verdad.

—Pero con Leaf es diferente—asegura, y sus ojos brillan por un momento—. Es graciosa y segura de sí misma. Sabe lo que quiere, pero a veces duda tanto de sí misma que… Supongo que me he vuelto un ñoño.

Por una parte, quiero abofetearle en la cara. Pero por otra, quiero que vaya a hablar con Leaf. Mi mente está en una encrucijada, y no sé ni cómo reaccionar.

—Seguramente no me vaya a creer—continúa—, pero tengo que intentarlo. Es mi última oportunidad, y no tengo nada más que perder. Todos me odian ya.

—Eso no es verdad—dice una voz, y me toco la garganta para asegurarme de que no ha sido la mía. Entonces me giro y veo a Leaf, que viene hacia nosotros con las uñas pintadas de color rosa fucsia—. Todos no te odian, tú ya te quieres lo bastante a ti mismo.

—Digamos que eso ya no es lo que más me importa.

—Entonces explícame cómo pudiste hacer lo que hiciste.

—¡Te lo he dicho, no fui yo! Sé que no me crees, y no te culpo—dice, con la cabeza gacha—. Yo tampoco me creería si fuera tú. Pero te lo aseguro, yo no sabía nada de eso.

—¿Y por qué no me llamaste hasta que la web se cerró?

—Intenté…—empieza— Intenté llamarte, de verdad. Pero me pareció que sería mejor si lo arreglaba yo y así no te enterarías nunca… Lo que yo no sabía era que ya eras consciente de esa situación.

Leaf chasquea la lengua, porque sabe que tiene sentido, pero se quiere mantener firme en su decisión. Esa es mi hermana.

—¿Y qué has hecho para arreglarla?—pregunta— Porque el único que ha hecho algo ha sido Paul, quien, por cierto, te odia.

—Y por eso ya no puedo odiarle—dice—. Fui un imbécil, como ya ha dicho tu hermana antes. Siempre he estado celoso de Paul, aunque no lo admitiré frente a él. Lo tiene todo, siempre lo ha tenido todo. Y yo no tenía nada… Creía que lo mío era una vida de primera, sin ataduras. Pero luego llegaste tú, y por fin tenía algo, Leaf. Algo que no quería perder. Y cómo no, soy tan idiota de perderlo.

Leaf se muerde el labio, y me aparto del medio, dejando entrar a Gary. Creo que esta escena es suya, y estar en medio empezaba a ser algo incómodo.

—Te quiero, Leaf—dice, y me paro en seco—. Y no me asusta decirlo, porque total, todos a los que quiero ya se han ido. Así que por una persona más no pasa nada, ¿no? Me arrepiento de muchas cosas en esta vida, pero no voy a dejar que no decirte lo que siento sea una de ellas. Ódiame si quieres, pero eso no va a cambiar mis sentimientos.

"Ódiame si quieres"… Sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza, hasta el punto en el que me siento casi mareada.

—Gary, de verdad que no tengo ganas de hacer esto—dice Leaf.

—Si quieres me voy—dice, dándose la vuelta—. No tienes por qué contestar nada si no quieres.

—Sí que quiero—dice ella entonces—, pero ahora estoy…

—¿Confundida?—dice otra voz. Me giro para ver a Úrsula en la entrada— Siento interrumpir vuestro drama, pero tengo que hablar con Dawn.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta Leaf.

—Nada que te incumba. ¿No vas a ir a por tu novio?

—No es mi novio—se defiende.

—Y tú tampoco eres mi amiga, así que deja de hablar conmigo. Dawn, tenemos que hablar.

—Yo tampoco soy tu amiga—le echo en cara.

—No me tomes por estúpida, claro que no eres mi amiga—dice, acercándose a una velocidad vertiginosa—¡Tú has arruinado la vida de mi primo!

—No te sigo—digo, y miro alrededor. Tanto Leaf como Gary han desaparecido.

—Ha dejado los concursos, se ha mudado a Unova y está con tu hermana. ¿No vas a decir nada en tu defensa?

—Es que sigo sin entender cómo soy yo la culpable de lo que tú llamas arruinarle la vida a Drew.

—Tú le has manipulado. Ni May ni tu hermana pequeña son capaces de trazar un plan como este, pero tú sí. Has cogido la vida de mi primo y la has moldeado a tu gusto.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que Drew es mayorcito como para tomar sus propias decisiones?

—Por favor—dice, irónica—. Drew es incapaz de tomar decisiones tan importantes. Y tú te has aprovechado de esto.

—¿Yo?—replico.

—Primero Paul, y luego mi primo. Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? Eres una envidiosa, Dawn Berlitz, siempre lo has sido.

—Yo lo recordaba al revés…—le encaro.

—Tienes que saber que lo tuyo con Paul nunca va a funcionar. Le destruirías.

—¿Lo mío con Paul?—digo, una octava más alta de lo que intentaba sonar.

—¡Estás intentando seducirle, no lo niegues!

* * *

 **Úrsula es una bruja... pero es una bruja de la que me encanta escribir xD Y en otro orden de hechos, ¡Oldrivalshipping is back! c:**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic! El final se acerca... en 3 capítulos más ^^"**

 **Como sabéis, ni la obra de Jane Austen ni pokémon me pertenecen, así que retomemos la historia por donde la habíamos dejado (con Úrsula siendo paranoica).**

* * *

—Úrsula, estás loca—le digo.

—¡Tengo hechos probados!—grita, con los puños cerrados—. Primero, le ignoras para que te desee. Después, le rechazas. Y vas a Veilstone a quedarte en su hotel para que no pueda olvidarte nunca jamás. Eres una egoísta, Dawn Berlitz. Él se merece algo mejor.

—Yo no he hecho nada de eso a propósito—digo, intentando defenderme—. Ni con esos fines.

—¡Olvidó sus responsabilidades para ayudarte con ese maldito desfile y compró una compañía entera por tu hermana! Estás arruinando su vida, y su compañía. Fantina incluso ha pensado en quitar sus inversiones de Pemberley.

—¿Sabes qué, Úrsula?—le digo—. No está bien tomar a la gente por tonta, porque ninguno de nosotros lo somos. Fantina sabe que Pemberley es una compañía importantísima y que está dando muchos beneficios, y no me consta que quiera quitar sus inversiones. Paul es mayorcito también, y sabe perfectamente dónde se está metiendo. Y yo no soy la misma niña que conociste en un concurso pokémon, y sé cómo me tengo que enfrentar a personas como tú. Así que te agradecería que nos dejases a los demás vivir nuestra vida y aprovecharas tú la tuya, en vez de dedicarla a criticar a los otros.

Trago saliva, incapaz de asimilar lo fácil que me ha resultado soltar ese discurso. Es como si lo llevase tiempo dentro de mí y por fin haya llegado la hora de expulsarlo. La sensación de liberación me abarca mientras Úrsula se queda sin palabras durante unos segundos, pero pronto vuelve a la carga.

—Intento hacer lo que es mejor para mis amigos, cosa que tú no. Eres tan idiota que no sabes cuánto daño estás haciendo.

—Si fuera tan idiota estoy segura de que Paul me evitaría como a una horda de Zubats en una cueva—le espeto— ¿O es que piensas que Paul es tan fácil de manipular como crees que es Drew?

—¡Entonces admites que estás manipulándolo!—grita, una octava más alto de lo que debería.

—Estoy intentando vivir mi vida, cosa que tú no. Pero ya que hablamos de manipular, ¿no tienes nada que decir sobre la fiesta de Drew?

—No sé de qué hablas—responde demasiado rápido, y no me pasa desapercibido—. Celebré una fiesta por su cumpleaños, como es tradición, porque…

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Estuviste con May toda la noche, ¿qué pasó?

—¿Así que tu hermana nunca que te ha contado que besó a otro chico?

—Eso es imposible, y lo sabes—le digo, incrédula. May jamás…—. Tuviste que estar muy desesperada para…

—Paul lo vio—me corta, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios— Y no importa si estuviera muy desesperada o no, hice lo que tuve que hacer.

—Así que admites que tuviste algo que ver—concluyo, chasqueando la lengua.

—No voy a decir nada—termina—. Ya he visto que esta conversación no va a ninguna parte.

—Te debe de doler que después de todo, hayan acabado juntos—comento entonces, intentando aparentar naturalidad. La verdad es que en este momento lo que más deseo es verla comerse sus palabras. Por desgracia, no lo hace.

—Me duele que no vean que asociarse con gente como tú no es bueno.

Me llevo una mano a la frente.

—Úrsula, veo que no lo entiendes. ¿Sabes quién está a cargo de la vida de tu primo? Tu primo. ¿Y sabes quién está a cargo de la mía? Yo. Y puede que tengas la mejor intención del mundo, pero esto no se hace, y menos así.

En realidad dudo que tenga un ápice de bondad en el cuerpo, pero uno de los consejos más útiles que me ha dado mi madre ha sido que hay que sonreír a los enemigos, porque eso es lo que les mata. Úrsula se pone roja de rabia, pero por una vez no dice nada. Durante unos segundos nos quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Pero quizá esta sea mi última oportunidad para zanjar el asunto, y aún no he rematado mi jugada.

—Te puedo invitar a comer, si quieres—le digo, forzando una sonrisa.

—No, gracias—dice, rechinando los dientes—. Tengo cosas que hacer, Dawn. Hasta otra, supongo.

Y así es, como se suele decir, el matarlos con la bondad. La veo alejarse, y solamente espero no verla más en mucho tiempo. Voy a volver a cerrar la puerta cuando veo a Gary y a Leaf acercarse.

—¿Ya se ha ido?—dice mi hermana, con una sonrisa.

Yo asiento. ¿Debería contarle ahora la discusión que hemos tenido? Con Gary delante, puede no ser la mejor idea, pero si ella insiste…

—Esa tía está pirada—asegura entre risas, y me hace olvidar todo en lo que estaba pensando—. Es peor que mamá, incluso.

Gary se ríe y entonces recuerdo que está aquí.

—¿Ya habéis hablado?—pregunto, desviando el tema.

—Un poco—admite él.

—¿Y bien?

—Lo que hizo Gary no estuvo bien—empieza Leaf—, pero yo tampoco soy perfecta. Y si de verdad le importo, tendría que darle una oportunidad para demostrármelo.

Miro a Gary, intentando saber qué está pensando. Pero tiene la mirada perdida, mirando a un punto fijo… La sonrisa de mi hermana.

—Y me ha dicho que me lo va a compensar con un viaje y mucho chocolate—dice. Gary entonces se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y niega con la cabeza, pero Leaf pone ojitos. Su técnica es tan avanzada que Gary no puede evitar caer rendido ante su expresión triste.

—Si algo vuelve a pasar y estás involucrado—le amenazo—, te las vas a tener que ver con alguien peor que un Shinji. Las Berlitz somos peligrosas, recuérdalo.

Gary traga saliva.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?—dice Leaf, tirando de su brazo.

—¿A dónde?—pregunto yo—Hoy te tocaba hacer la comida.

—Pero queremos ver el lago—dice, poniendo morritos otra vez. Y normalmente no hubiera picado, pero tampoco veía a Leaf tan feliz desde hace un tiempo, así que asiento lentamente.

—Si vuelves tarde le voy a decir a mamá dónde estás y con quién, para que te persiga durante el resto de tu vida—le informo.

—¡Eso es cruel!—dice, alejándose.

—El que avisa no es traidor—digo, pero creo que no me oye.

Preparo unos macarrones que no son nada del otro mundo, pero el talento culinario es de May. De hecho, diría que casi todo el talento es de May. Yo ni siquiera tengo más diseños pensados para mi futuro como diseñadora, si es que es eso lo que la vida me depara. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ponerme a diseñar otra vez, ahora que lo pienso. He estado tan ocupada con la vida de los demás que apenas he podido centrarme en la mía… ¿Pero quién me lo impide ahora? La casa está literalmente vacía, y no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer…

Subo a lo que queda de mi habitación y saco mi gran cuaderno. Paso las páginas mirando diseños anteriores. Cuando veo aquellos diseños negros y rasgados de Hearthrome, no puedo evitar reírme. Aquella sí fue mi época contra el mundo. Pero ahora volvía a ser yo, o mejor dicho, soy yo más que nunca. Cojo un lápiz y hago lo mismo que hacía de pequeña: Imaginar la clase de prenda que yo llevaría. Algo que yo llevaría a diario, en este mismo momento. Algo que yo llevaría si tuviera que ir a una gala repentinamente. Algo que llevaría siempre y de lo que no me cansaría nunca jamás. Y los trazos empiezan a hacerse por sí solos, hasta que tengo mi nuevo proyecto.

* * *

 _Una semana más tarde..._

May llama todos los días a casa, y Leaf sigue viviendo aquí, pero últimamente no lo parece. Me encuentro sola en una casa vacía casi continuamente, así que lo único que me distrae es mi colección. Pero a veces resulta tan aburrido… Y Piplup se ha cansado del juego de la pelota, así que me paso las mañanas viendo programas de televisión que no me interesan mientras coso y remato bordados. Lo que decía: _aburrido_.

A veces me pierdo y empiezo a hablar sola, pero intento establecer un límite. No estoy tan loca. Aún no, al menos. Pero la última conversación con Úrsula sigue en mi mente. ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada conmigo? Puede que le guste Paul, pero él no ha demostrado sentir nada por mí en Veilstone ni nada parecido… A veces creo que me ocultaba algo debajo de esa máscara de superioridad, pero creo que pienso demasiado.

Y lo que Leaf dijo acerca de que había comprado la compañía por mí… ¿No me lo habría contado? Sé que Paul es una persona muy privada y se guarda las cosas para sí mismo, pero si lo estaba haciendo con alguna razón aparte de la obvia, querer ayudar, debería haber dado la cara, ¿verdad? ¡Ni siquiera sabría nada de esto si Leaf no hubiera hablado con Gary! Y si Gary lo sabe, y Paul sabe que Leaf ha hablado con Gary, entonces él sabe que lo sé, ¿no? La cabeza me da vueltas pensando en todas las posibles hipótesis y sus múltiples conclusiones. No le he visto ni he hablado con él siquiera desde que me trajo aquí su chófer, aquel día en Hearthrome.

Me gustaría que May estuviera aquí ahora mismo. Voy a sonar egoísta, pero es así. Además, en mi mente nadie puede juzgarme, salvo yo misma. Tampoco es como si alguien estuviera escuchando mis pensamientos… Si May estuviera aquí no estaría hablando sola. Me alegro de que esté en Unova con un trabajo genial y eso, pero su presencia me tranquiliza. Y ahora mismo necesito tranquilizarme.

Intento pensar en lo que diría May. Seguramente traería una taza de té de bayas y me diría que no me preocupase, pero tampoco arreglaría mucho las cosas. Me haría mi pastel favorito y veríamos concursos pokémon hasta que me olvidase de todo.

Ahora que lo pienso, últimamente todos han pasado de mí. Le he mandado varios mensajes a Ash y no ha contestado aún. Sé que está de viaje con Misty y todo eso, ¿pero no puede tomarse la molestia de responder? Quizá no tenga cobertura… Pero lo de Maylene no tiene excusa, ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada? Siempre solía mandarme mensajes e incluso una vez me encerró en una terraza para que hablase con Paul, y ahora de repente nada. Ha desaparecido. Es como si todos con los que estuve en Veilstone hayan seguido hacia delante sin mí, y sea una parte de su vida que no quieren conservar. O quizás Paul les haya dicho que se mantengan al margen de todo, ¿pero por qué?

Me vuelvo a remitir a lo de la página web. Puede que no quisiera que me enterase, y por eso todos me ignoran. Pero ya lo sé, así que ¿qué importa? ¿Qué debo hacer? Y si está enfadado o molesto, quiero saberlo. Creo que me voy a volver loca sin saberlo.

Me doy cuenta de que me estoy mordiendo las uñas. Tampoco he hablado con Zoey desde que literalmente le colgué el teléfono en las narices, pero no la culpo por no querer hablar conmigo. No fue mi mejor momento precisamente.

—¿Qué diría Zoey?—le digo a la nada, aunque sé exactamente lo que diría.

 **Zoey's pov**

¡Pues claro que sabe lo que diría! Le diría " _Dawn, sé que quieres mi ayuda, pero antes vas a tener que rogar. Porque me colgaste el maldito teléfono sin darme tiempo a terminar la frase siquiera_ ". Entonces Dawn se pondría de rodillas y suplicaría por mi perdón, el cual le daría como buena amiga que soy… después de verla sufrir un poquito.

Luego le gritaría que está siendo una idiota porque esto NO ES EL SIGLO DIECINUEVE. Y si quiere saber qué piensa Paul de todo esto, debería preguntárselo ella misma. En serio, ¿a qué espera? El chico no va a aparecer subido a un Ponyta.

Posiblemente ella diría que no es tan simple, pero lo es. Le gusta comerse el coco con cosas absurdas y que no merecen la pena, por si no lo habéis notado ya. Si le dio su número de teléfono, es por algo. Uno no da su número a gente que no quiere que le llame, ¿no?

 **Dawn's pov**

Sí, eso es exactamente lo que diría. Pero Paul me dio el número por si acaso, por si necesitaba contactarle en caso de alguna emergencia en el taller o… Algo.

 **Zoey's pov**

¿Y qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que la ignorase, que no esté interesado en ella? ¡Drama! No es para tanto.

 **Dawn's pov**

Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. " _¿Entonces qué te preocupa?_ ", la puedo oír decir. La verdad, no lo sé. Lo que hizo por Leaf fue algo increíble. Algo tan increíble que nunca podré compensárselo, y no solamente económicamente hablando, que también. Siempre estaré agradecida por eso.

—No quiero que piense que por eso yo… Me conoce mejor que para pensar eso de mí, ¿verdad?

Espero una respuesta que no llega, lo cual es normal teniendo en cuenta que estoy hablando sola. Puede que Leaf tenga razón y sea un poco rarita.

—Supongo que solamente hay una manera de saberlo…—me digo, buscando el contacto de Paul— Y me vendría bien hablar con alguien ahora mismo.

Pulso el botón y espero a que descuelguen. Oigo uno, dos, tres y hasta cuatro bips hasta que suena el contestador de voz.

—Hola, Paul—digo, nerviosa, después de la señal. Nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien dejar mensajes de voz—. Soy Dawn, por si no lo habías notado. Cuando puedas… Si puedes, claro, ¿podrías llamarme? Me gustaría que… hablásemos, o algo.

Cuelgo inmediatamente. Este es definitivamente el mensaje de voz más incómodo del mundo.

* * *

 **Me encanta tener a Zoey de vuelta, aunque solamente sea en la mente de Dawn xD Y ese mensaje de voz... ¿opiniones?**


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Hola! Como es habitual, nuevo capítulo de Orgullo y... ¿pokémon? Al menos, hasta dentro de dos semanas ^^" Me da pena que esto llegue a su fin u.u**

 **Como siempre, ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen.**

* * *

Las navidades se acercan, y con ellas, mi cumpleaños también. Mañana cumplo los diecinueve, pero parece como si hubiera pasado toda una vida. Sobre todo desde que le dejé aquel mensaje a Paul, que cómo no, no respondió. Por supuesto, no he vuelto a intentarlo, al menos después de comprobar lo estúpida que soné la primera vez. Quizá por eso no me haya llamado. "No", me repito a mí misma, más veces de las que me gustaría reconocer. Hay muchas otras razones por las que alguien no te llame, y mucho más razonables. Puede que no haya oído el mensaje todavía, porque al fin y al cabo es un hombre ocupado. Puede que sí que lo haya oído, pero no haya tenido tiempo para… Al final, mi conclusión siempre es la misma: debe de estar ocupado. O eso, o es que directamente no quiere saber nada de mí, lo que no me reconforta en absoluto. Así que cuando esta tarde mi madre me ha dicho que tenía visita… No voy a negar que tenía ganas de que fuese él. Pero el tono pelirrojo del pelo y sus gafas de sol aún estando en invierno la delatan: Zoey.

 **Zoey´s pov**

¿A que no os lo esperabais? Sé que todos queremos que quien aparezca en la puerta de casa cuando está lloviendo a cántaros es Paul, pero hasta yo tengo que admitir que eso solamente pasa en las películas y las novelas romanticonas.

Además, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a celebrar el cumpleaños con mi mejor amiga, sobre todo después de que me mandase mensajes llenos de emoticonos tristes para que la perdonase. Y de que me ofreciera tarta que envió May el otro día, claro.

 **Dawn's pov**

Zoey y yo tenemos la costumbre de comer tarta, pero en los cumpleaños esto se intensifica: Comemos tarta a medianoche, para dar el perfecto comienzo al siguiente año de vida. Vemos una película sin sentido y nos reímos de los patéticos reality shows que echan en la televisión de madrugada. A veces incluso trasnochamos casi sin querer, entre sesiones de palomitas y conversaciones infinitas.

—No me puedo creer que tardases tanto en pedirme perdón—dice Zoey, fingiendo indignación—. Voy a necesitar otro trozo de tarta para que se me pase el disgusto.

—¡Ese es mío!—me quejo, quitándole el plato que iba a coger— Y tu truco empieza a fallar cuando lo repites una y otra vez.

—No lo repito tanto—se excusa—, tan solo cuando me quedo sin tarta en el plato. Y calla, que no me dejas escuchar la película.

—Si es una tontería—le digo, cruzándome de hombros—. Ahora él le va a decir que no puede vivir sin ella y se van a besar.

—Pensaba que era tu película favorita—me dice, extrañada.

Me muerdo la lengua. Tiene razón, esta solía ser mi película favorita y la podía ver constantemente sin cansarme. De hecho, es lo que hacía año tras año, cada vez que Zoey se dejaba convencer para verla conmigo una vez más. Sin embargo, ahora le empiezo a ver los fallos y las cosas que no cuadran. ¿Bailes de salón y paseos románticos? Eso ya ha quedado obsoleto hace tiempo.

—Pero es todo ficción, esas cosas no pasan–le digo, señalando a la pantalla.

—A May y a Leaf prácticamente les ha pasado, y me consta que no son hologramas–se ríe mi amiga.

Amenazo con tirarle un cojín a la cara, fulminándola con la mirada. Ella sabe que en realidad no lo haría, pero se echa hacia un lado por si acaso.

—¡Estás muy tensa!—se ríe—Sabía que necesitabas que te distrajera un poco.

—No necesito ninguna distracción—miento, y parece que muy mal, porque alza una ceja antes de responderme.

—¿Si te quito ahora el móvil y miro tu historial de internet no crees que se demostraría lo contrario?—dice, sujetando un teléfono… MI teléfono.

—¡Devuélvemelo!

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?—me dice, pero me tiende el teléfono, y lo cojo.

Suspiro de alivio al volverlo a tener entre mis manos. Todas mis anotaciones, mis datos y mis contactos están ahí; y perderlo todo significaría tener que volver a empezar de cero. En todo, y con todos.

—No necesito distracciones—le aseguro—, porque ya me distraigo bastante con mis diseños.

—¿Ya has elegido una empresa para la que producirlos, o al menos la marca que te interesa?

—Más o menos—admito—. La verdad es que estaba pensando en crear mi propia marca, al menos en teoría.

—¡Eso es genial!—dice Zoey, volviendo a su buen humor habitual—¿Y ya tiene un nombre?

— _Dawn Berlitz designs_ es lo único en lo que había pensado—admito, con la cabeza gacha—. Pero lo más importante no es el nombre, es la financiación. Voy a usar el dinero del concurso para crear la empresa, y quizá publicitarla con la fama del desfile.

—Eso es muy buena idea, Dawn—me dice—. Estoy impresionada.

—¿Me tomabas por tonta?—le digo, intentando sonar ofendida.

—Teniendo en cuenta que no sabes aceptar tus sentimientos…

—Eso es mentira—le digo, parando la película. Total, ninguna de las dos la estaba viendo y ya sabemos cómo acaba.

—¡Me colgaste el teléfono en mis narices nada más mencionar a Paul!—me acusa, terminándose la tarta—Si eso no tiene que ver contigo sin asumir lo que sientes, es que te has vuelto loca de verdad.

Antes de que pueda responder, o siquiera pensar en algo con lo que responder, se levanta y se dirige a la entrada.

—Voy a pedir algo de comida a domicilio—dice.

—¿Sigues teniendo hambre?—le pregunto, sorprendida. Después de toda la tarta que ha comido, no creía que quisiera más comida.

Ella asiente, y esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Y ganas de sonsacarte todo.

Después de llamar al restaurante italiano y pedir una pizza, Zoey se vuelve a sentar en el sofá de mala manera, dispuesta a interrogarme.

—Venga, solamente quedas tú—me dice, empujándome suavemente.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo, que nos conocemos. Primero May, luego Leaf… Eres la única Berlitz que queda.

—Gracias por recordármelo—le digo, con sarcasmo. Es un alivio saber que tienes amigos para que te recuerden tu soledad.

—En serio, soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no me vas a contar nada?

—No es tan fácil, y no me apetece mucho hacerlo…

—¿Y eso cuándo te ha importado?—me dice, y vuelve a sonar algo enfadada— Has hablado de la vida privada de prácticamente todos a los que conoces, y esto es igual.

—No lo es, porque yo…

—Porque por una vez eres tú la que tienes que confesar algo y no los demás—se aventura Zoey, y yo asiento, porque es la pura verdad—. Pero tienes que hacerlo, o te vas a volver loca.

—Si no lo estoy ya—musito, pero cedo ante la mirada de mi amiga—. Vale.

Zoey hace una expresión de triunfo y se acerca más a mí, como si lo que fuera a contar fuese un secreto de estado.

—Admito que estoy un poco decepcionada porque Paul no me haya devuelto la llamada—digo, y suspiro antes de continuar—Pero la verdad es que no sé por qué esperaba que me la devolviese. No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo. No es como si me debiese algo, ya ha hecho mucho. Casi demasiado, diría. Creo que soy yo la que le debe algo a él, a decir verdad. Así que supongo que esto significa que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

Después de todo, por muy ocupado que esté, debería disponer de cinco minutos para hacer una llamada, ¿no? Supongo que siempre lo he sabido, pero no he querido aceptar la realidad. Me siento tonta por haberme hecho ilusiones de que quizá me llamaría, y todo volvería a ser como cuando estábamos en Veilstone… Cuando nos soportábamos mutuamente.

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo—me dice Zoey, acariciándome el brazo suavemente.

—Tienes razón—le digo, porque es una excusa que yo misma había utilizado para justificarle—, pero han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo.

—Tal vez esté preparando su discurso—se ríe—. Las dos sabemos que él no es un experto en comunicación y expresión, que digamos.

—Pero uno no tarda más de cinco días en responder un mensaje de voz, ni siquiera para preparar el discurso del Rey.

—Dawn…

—No pasa nada, de verdad—digo, forzando una sonrisa—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Él se merecía algo más por mi parte.

—¿Más? No entiendo a lo que te refieres—me dice mi amiga, confusa.

—Tendría que haber tratado de entenderle, y no juzgarle tanto.

En mi mente se está proyectando aquel fatídico día en Hearthrome, sus palabras y sobre todo, las mías:

 _–Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero mi corazón parece haber nublado mi juicio._

 _–Entonces espero que tu corazón sea inmune a las decepciones, porque yo no siento lo mismo._

Dawn Berlitz, hay que admitir que a veces la sutileza tampoco es lo tuyo. Suspiro mientras me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes. Si yo no hubiera reaccionado así, o si desde el principio hubiera tratado de ver a través de sus ojos, y haberme puesto en sus zapatos.

—¿Y no crees que tú te merecías algo más por su parte también?—me pregunta, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento— Y aunque no fuera así, cambiaste tu perspectiva de él.

—Supongo que no lo hice a tiempo—digo, resignada.

—Lo siento—dice Zoey, abrazándome—. Lo importante es que me tienes aquí para cualquier…

Entonces suena el timbre y se levanta de un respingo. Sus ojos parecen brillar de la emoción. Nunca he visto a nadie tan entusiasmado por la comida, ni siquiera a Ash. Pero su sonrisa me hace feliz. En realidad, no debería quejarme.

Zoey es feliz, May es feliz, y Leaf es feliz. Y si ellas lo son, ¿no debería estarlo yo también? Al menos, por ellas. Sonrío, esta vez de verdad. Todo va a estar bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Entonces, oigo a Zoey balbucear. Lo primero que pienso es en el repartidor de pizza con el que Leaf flirteaba cada vez que tenía ocasión, pero Zoey nunca ha sido la clase de chica que se quede paralizada al ver a un chico guapo. Y todavía no ha llegado el aroma a comida recién hecha que normalmente ya habría invadido toda la casa. Giro la cabeza, extrañada, pero sigo sin poder ver nada, así que espero a que mi amiga reaccione.

Para mi sorpresa, no es ella quien habla.

—Perdón—dice una voz que me suena mucho—, pero necesito hablar con Dawn.

* * *

 **Me encantan los finales abiertos de capítulo ^^ Últimamente Dawn está muy solicitada... ¿Quién será esta vez? xD**


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Hola! Creo que los acontecimientos ya están dejando claro que estamos ya en el final de esta historia... Pero por si acaso voy a dejar claro que este es el último capítulo como tal, pues el siguiente (y final) es el epílogo :'(**

 **Y como siempre, ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con la obra de Jane Austen me pertenecen, aunque a estas alturas a veces lo desearía xD.**

* * *

Las segundas oportunidades son raras. Creo que es la mejor manera de describirlo. No muchas veces tienes la ocasión de enmendar tus errores pasados y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, y creo que en esta familia las vamos a agotar. Porque el portador de esa voz ya ha traspasado la puerta y viene hacia mí, y tiene el pelo morado ligeramente mojado y un traje gris claro con una corbata azul cielo. Un paraguas en la mano derecha y un reloj en la izquierda. Noto como el pulso se me acelera mientras me levanto e intento sacudirme las migas de la tarta.

—Hola—dice, con voz ronca.

—Paul—es lo único que puedo decir yo—. Pensaba que eras el repartidor de comida.

En cuanto me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que eso ha sonado, me llevo la mano hacia la boca. Genial, Dawn, ahora va a pensar que no le quieres aquí. Que prefieres una pizza a hablar con él. O que simplemente eres idiota. ¿Cuándo van a inventar una maldita máquina del tiempo?

—Puedo entender la confusión—dice, y juraría que durante un segundo, ha esbozado una sonrisa—¿Podemos hablar?

Por un instante, pienso en ofrecerle sentarnos en el sofá, pero veo que está lleno de restos de tarta y mantas con estampados estrambóticos. Me miro de arriba abajo, y tampoco es que yo misma esté mucho mejor. Respiro hondo y le llevo al pequeño comedor, mientras veo cómo examina cada trozo de la casa detenidamente, casi como si quisiera quedarse con cada detalle guardado en su memoria.

—No pensaba que Zoey estaría aquí—dice, rompiendo el hielo.

—Es mi cumpleaños, lo estábamos celebrando.

Vuelve un silencio incómodo, y él agacha la cabeza. Casi diría que parece avergonzado.

—No lo sabía—dice—, te hubiera traído algo…

—No hace falta—aseguro—, ¿cómo podrías saberlo, de todas formas?

—Bueno, yo… Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias—le digo, intentando controlar una risa nerviosa—, aunque técnicamente no es medianoche.

Él asiente, comprendiendo, y se forma un tercer silencio. Mi estómago va a explotar de los nervios. Él agita su paraguas suavemente y entonces me doy cuenta de que está mojado. Claro Dawn, ¿qué clase de persona no usa su paraguas cuando llueve? Le tiendo mi mano para que me pase el paraguas, y él me lo cede, firme. Camino hasta el paragüero, aún sin decir nada, y los segundos pasan más lento que de costumbre. Intento hacer el menor ruido posible hasta que estoy fuera de su campo de visión, y después de dejar el paraguas, me miro al espejo. Me vuelvo a sacudir las migas de la camiseta, y me peino un poco paseando mis dedos por mi pelo. Suspiro, y vuelvo hacia el comedor.

—Me llamaste—dice finalmente, cuando vuelvo a su lado—, hace unos días.

—Te dejé un mensaje, sí—respondo, no muy segura de por qué me lo recuerda.

—Estaba en Kalos por el momento así que no he podido venir antes—se disculpa, mirando al suelo.

—Por Arceus, no hacía falta que vinieras si estabas ocupado—le digo—, con una simple llamada me hubiera bastado.

—En realidad, creo que sí que hacía falta. Necesitaba…—dice, pero rectifica— Necesito mirarte a la cara mientras te pregunto el por qué.

—¿El por qué?—digo, nerviosa. El corazón me late tan fuerte que creo que podría salirse de mi pecho.

—¿Por qué me has llamado?—pregunta, y me relajo durante un segundo, pero él sigue hablando—. Sé que te has enterado de los eventos recientes…

—Yo no llamaría eventos recientes a comprar una compañía entera—le interrumpo—. Todo lo que has hecho por nosotras… No podemos agradecértelo suficiente.

Casi puedo ver algo en sus ojos mientras digo eso. Tristeza, tal vez. ¿Pero por qué?

—No tenéis que agradecérmelo—dice—. Por mucho que haya aprendido a respetar y a valorar a tu familia, no lo he hecho por ellas. Soy un egoísta que lo ha hecho por ti.

—Y mi gratitud está ahí—digo, intentando seguir, en vano. Él me interrumpe, y yo me muerdo la lengua.

—Si te digo la verdad, estoy algo confundido. Porque aunque ambos aseguramos delante de la prensa que éramos amigos, puede que no lo seamos. El tiempo que pasamos en Veilstone no nos hace ser amigos, ¿no? Pero si dijiste que éramos amigos, puede que quieras que lo seamos.

—Sí—digo rápidamente, y casi sin pensar—, claro que quiero.

—Así que quieres que seamos amigos—repite, despacio.

—Sí—digo, pero justo después me arrepiento de haber respondido tan rápido—. Quiero decir… Yo…

Me bloqueo. Las palabras no salen de mi boca, y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para ordenar mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto expresarme como quiero? Nunca antes me había parecido tan difícil pensar en una frase coherente. En medio de la frustración, frunzo el ceño. Ojalá supiese lo que decir. Ojalá supiese lo que quiero decir.

—Por Arceus, no me extraña que estés confundido—digo, y me río. Creo que es mi medio de evasión. Bajo la cabeza para que no me vea la cara. ¿Cómo puedo pretender explicarle algo que ni yo misma entiendo?

—Dawn—dice, acercándose a mí—. Puede que me arrepienta de decir esto, pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti que hace unos meses. Quizás incluso más.

Levanto la cabeza, y me parece que tengo pegado en la frente un letrero en el que pone "Esperanza". Porque en este momento creo que soy la viva imagen de ella. Ese primer paso que ha dado se convierte en el empujón que necesita mi mente para desbloquearse. De pronto, todo parece simple: yo le sigo gustando, y me encuentro a mí misma descubriendo que a mí también me gusta él. Por eso sus siguientes palabras suenan como un ultimátum que me derrumba como un castillo de naipes.

—Así que si lo único que quieres es que seamos amigos o agradecerme lo que hice por tu hermana, entonces…

No. Claro que no. No quiero que seamos amigos ni agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras, ahora no. Quiero gritar que no se trata de eso, pero tengo miedo de que se me quiebre la voz. O de despertar a todo el vecindario y quedarme sin voz, una de dos. Pero ahora no hay tiempo de pensar. ¿Por qué todo está dando vueltas? Me doy cuenta de que esta es mi última oportunidad. Es ahora o nunca.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente mientras tiro de su corbata hacia abajo. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, me digo mientras los abro. Parece sorprendido, pero no le doy tiempo a reaccionar. Ni siquiera me doy tiempo a mí para pensar, porque ya estoy de puntillas, juntando sus labios con los míos. Él no responde de ninguna forma, así que me aparto suavemente.

—¿Esto te aclara un poco las cosas?—pregunto, y noto cómo sube el rubor a mis mejillas.

—Un poco—admite, agarrándome de la cintura—, pero puede que necesite que me lo repitas.

Entonces sonríe (¡sonríe de verdad!) y me besa. Yo me río y le correspondo, fundiéndonos el uno con el otro. Cuando finalmente nos quedamos sin aire, nos separamos.

—No eras el único que estaba confundido—digo, jugueteando con su corbata—. Por cierto, me gusta tu cambio de look.

—¿De verdad?—pregunta, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Casi parece orgulloso de mi comentario.

—En el Pemberley, nos estábamos llevando bien—explico, volviendo al tema—, pero después de que me fuera, no volví a saber de ti. Pensaba que quizás…

¿Que quizás qué? La verdad, no sé ni lo que pensaba. Por suerte, él me ayuda y continúa.

—No sabía qué es lo que querías. Pensé que no te vendría mal un poco de espacio para estar con tu hermana después de todo. Yo sería una distracción innecesaria.

—Tú no eres innecesario—digo, frunciendo el ceño. Espero ver alguna reacción en su cara, pero permanece impasible y dispuesto a acabar su relato, así que le doy paso.

—Después Drew me contó todo y Úrsula vino a quejarse de todo lo que le habías dicho, y unas palabras se me quedaron en la cabeza. Le dijiste que mi vida es cosa mía, y la tuya es cosa tuya. Pero no sabía a qué te referías exactamente, porque como ya sabías que había sido yo el que…

Nunca había oído hablar tanto a Paul, ni verle estando tan nervioso. Se lleva la mano a la nuca en un intento de disimular, y yo me muerdo el labio pensando que es adorable. Hace unos meses, me hubiera reído de cualquiera que utilizase esa palabra para describir a Paul.

—Confuso, lo sé —digo, con una ligera risa. Parece que esa palabra nos ha perseguido durante toda la noche. O durante mucho tiempo, depende de a qué nos refiramos exactamente.—. Ni que una horda de Zubats nos hubiera lanzado un rayo de esos.

Él sonríe otra vez, y me siento como si estuviera en el cielo.

—Déjame ponerte las cosas claras—susurro—: Paul Shinji, no quiero ser solamente tu amiga, y no quiero estar contigo porque esté agradecida por todo lo que has hecho. Quiero estar contigo simplemente por ti, porque eres tú. Eres complicado, a veces irritante y me pones muy nerviosa… Y me encanta. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Claro como el agua, Dawn Berlitz—dice mientras me acaricia el pelo. Paul se vuelve a acercar, pero esta vez no dejo que él dé el primer paso.

Sin duda alguna, este es mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Y uno que espero que ni él ni yo vayamos a olvidar.

* * *

 **Creo que el capítulo ha quedado un poco más corto de lo usual, pero me parece que añadir cosas sería innecesario y todo ha quedado justo como quería. Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí *-***


	30. Chapter 30

**Bueno... Hemos llegado al final. Este es el último capítulo de Orgullo y...¿pokémons?, aunque no me lo acabe de creer todavía. Este fic me ha aportado una muy buena primera experiencia en y también como "escritora" (o intento de ello, al menos), en general. Espero que hayáis disfrutado esta aventura tanto como yo.**

 **Por última vez, ni pokémon ni nada relacionado con Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen me pertenecen, pero esta mezcla extraña es toda mía.**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO  
**

—Buenas tardes a todos—dice Paul, alzando su copa de champán—. Como podréis imaginar, Dawn y yo estamos saliendo desde hace seis días y…

—Ha pasado una semana—le interrumpo.

—No, han pasado seis días—me dice, girándose hacia mí—. Lo tengo apuntado en mi agenda.

Contengo mis ganas de reírme de su comentario, pero el público no lo puede evitar. Paul gira la cabeza, intentando ocultar la vergüenza. Desde luego, no planeaba admitir eso delante de tanta gente.

—Ha pasado una semana—repito, frunciendo el ceño—, mi cumpleaños fue la semana pasada, que fue cuando nos besamos por primera vez.

—Sí, pero fue casi a medianoche, así que no cuenta como día entero.

—Los días parciales cuentan—me río—, y aproximadamente ha pasado una semana.

Él se rinde y suspira antes de seguir hablando. Durante estos días ha aprendido que es imposible tratar de ganar un argumento contra una Berlitz, aunque sigue resistiéndose de primera mano.

—Dawn y yo estamos saliendo desde hace una semana—dice, mirándome fijamente—, y esta es una de las mejores semanas de toda mi vida. Como ya sabréis, mi nombre es Paul Shinji, y Dawn Berlitz es increíble.

El público aplaude y vitorea y puedo ver a Leaf formando un corazón con las manos. Me pongo roja de vergüenza e intento taparme la cara con las manos.

—Esta semana—continúa Paul—, he aprendido muchas cosas. De verdad. Unas cuantas cenas en casa de las Berlitz y ya entiendes cómo sobrellevar las conversaciones informales con Johanna y las bromas de las hermanas. Incluso aprendes lo que significan las miradas y los codazos discretos. A lo que aún no me acostumbro es a tener a Barry y a Kenny en la nuca constantemente, pero tiempo al tiempo. Supongo que si me hubiera dado tiempo a conocer cómo funcionan las cosas en la casa Berlitz podría haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba haciendo mal.

—No estabas haciendo nada mal—defiendo, bebiendo un sorbo de champán.

—¿En serio?—dice, con sorna—. Porque creo que describiste nuestro primer encuentro como el más incómodo de la historia.

Me atraganto con la bebida y toso mientras me río. A veces me olvido de la idea que tenía de Paul no hace tanto tiempo atrás. Pero eso es el pasado, ¿no? Y todos hemos cambiado desde entonces.

—Técnicamente nos conocimos mucho antes—le digo, cuando dejo de toser—. Y ese día no querías gustarme. Lo único que querías era coger a Drew y volveros a Veilstone.

—Lo importante es que cambié de opinión a tiempo—dice, mirando al suelo—¿Ahora puedo seguir con mi discurso?

Me debato entre dejarle hacerlo o no, hasta que al final me decido por la última opción. Al fin y al cabo, hay que vivir el momento, y este es el momento perfecto para aclararme ciertas dudas.

—¿Cuándo?—pregunto, curiosa.

—¿Cuándo qué?—se gira completamente hacia mí, y le veo de frente. Su pelo morado ya no le tapa más la cara, y lleva la corbata estampada y los tirantes de mi colección. En cierta forma, me enorgullece que lleve mis diseños. Aunque Leaf, Zoey e incluso yo misma los llevamos también, pensar que hasta a Paul Shinji le gusta mi trabajo es algo que me sube el ánimo.

—¿Cuándo cambiaste de opinión sobre mí?—aclaro, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—No sé—dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. No hubo un momento exacto. No me desperté una mañana para gritar que estaba enamorado de ti, Dawn Berlitz. Simplemente… pasó. Al principio pensé que simplemente habías dejado de resultarme molesta, pero creo que ya estaba pillado antes de saberlo siquiera.

Le miro, y sonrío. No esperaba menos de él.

—¿Y tú?—pregunta, con un brillo en los ojos. Lo identifico como curiosidad, pero puede que haya algo más detrás de esa mirada.

—Cuando vi la suite del hotel Pemberley—bromeo, propinándole un suave codazo—. Esas vistas, la piscina, y la bañera de hidromasaje. Nadie puede resistirse a eso.

Él frunce el ceño durante un momento, hasta que se da cuenta de que le estoy tomando el pelo. Entonces suspira y chasquea la lengua.

—No sé—admito—, creo que me pasó algo parecido a ti. Hasta que un día apareciste en mi puerta y… Creo que todos saben cómo acabó esa historia.

Paul asiente y me acaricia la mejilla cariñosamente.

—Pero no nos salgamos del tema—vuelve a hablar, de cara al público—. La cosa es que he estado pensando sobre el futuro, nuestro futuro… Y ya que nuestros competidores se han instalado en Kalos, he decidido que ese sería un buen sitio para expandir el negocio. Podríamos convertir Pemberley en uno de los imperios financieros más grandes del mundo, incluso superando a las grandes empresas de Unova. Todo lo que llevara nuestra marca sería un éxito, y no hablo solamente de hoteles. Podríamos incluso crear nuestra propia línea de ropa.

Trago saliva, porque creo que empiezo a entender lo que está diciendo. Paul se pone de rodillas y durante un momento ahogo un grito. Hasta que veo que lo está haciendo es ayudarme a atarme los cordones del zapato, que no me había dado cuenta de que se habían soltado. Entonces él mira hacia arriba, me mira a mí, y puedo oír a mi madre gritar a pleno pulmón como si estuviera en el concierto de su ídolo. Como si todo lo que había soñado se estuviera haciendo realidad.

—Dawn—me dice Paul, y vuelvo la cabeza hacia él—, si estás de acuerdo puedo poner un departamento entero a tu servicio. Estaríamos en Kalos, tú y yo. ¿Qué me dices?

—Que… no—digo, insegura. Su expresión se parte en mil pedazos y siento que mi corazón también lo hace.

—¿Esta es una de esas veces que me estás vacilando y no me doy cuenta?—pregunta con voz ronca. Mi madre parece a punto de matarme, y Leaf se ha llevado las manos a la boca en un intento de controlar su asombro. ¿Pero qué se supone que debo decir? No me voy a comprometer en un proyecto que no me convence, por muy tentadora que sea la oferta.

—Me encanta Pemberley, pero no quiero trabajar en una compañía que no persiga lo mismo que yo—digo con sinceridad—, y Pemberley es una cadena de hoteles. ¿No crees que sería un poco raro que vendiese ropa? Yo quiero estar contigo, Paul. Pero no quiero ser la chica que sale con el jefe.

Él se encoje de hombros, y sé que en el fondo lo entiende, aunque se esfuerce por mantener esa mueca de mal humor. Y mientras le miro, decido que este es el momento perfecto para tomar la iniciativa. Cualquier cosa con tal de que vuelva a suavizar sus facciones. Y tampoco es como si mis planes fueran un secreto de estado…

—Pero hacía tiempo que estaba pensando en abrir mi línea, y puede que Kalos sea el destino perfecto para hacerlo—digo entonces—. ¿Qué te parece este futuro?

Paul me mira fijamente con sus orbes grises, que ahora brillan como estrellas. Me agarra de la cintura y me eleva a unos pocos metros del suelo, para darme un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Que qué me parece?—repite—Me encanta.

Los vítores vuelven a llenar la sala del club.

—Ten en cuenta que este futuro implica muchas visitas a casa—le digo, pero él no se inmuta.

—¡Y VIDEOLLAMADAS CON LEAF!—grita mi hermana pequeña, haciéndose oír entre la multitud.

Paul me dedica una pequeña sonrisa que podría iluminar toda la sala, y luego bebe de su copa.

—¿Suena bien?—pregunto, y él asiente.

—Suena bien—confirma—. Pero por mucho que me guste este futuro, creo que tenemos que vivir en el presente.

En cuanto termina su frase, me agarra de la cintura y vuelve a besarme. Como si nada importase, o como si todo lo hiciera. Como si esto fuera el principio de una nueva era.

« _Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa_.»

Un año más tarde, esta frase me sigue pareciendo la mayor mentira de entre todas las verdades mundiales de mi madre. Pero puede que sin ella, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Con todo, debería compartir mi propia versión de esta lección de vida inútil.

« _Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que toda mujer Berlitz, una vez que deja su orgullo y sus prejuicios a un lado, encuentra la felicidad_.»

En mi versión, tenemos tres hermanas. Dos hombres solteros poseedores de una gran fortuna. Un timador redimido. Amigos, pokémon y una madre que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, y hasta una prima de la que parezco olvidarme casi a diario. Tenemos recetas, guiones y un montón de telas. Tenemos…

—¿Dawn?—me llama Paul, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento—¿Me has oído?

Yo niego con la cabeza, pero sigo sonriendo como una tonta. Él cierra los ojos y respira hondo, y seguro que ya no sabe qué hacer conmigo. Después de meses de trabajo instalando el hotel y buscando comercializar mi línea, por fin todo empieza a dar sus frutos en Kalos. Y he de admitir que la suite del Pemberley de Lumiose es aún más grande que la de Veilstone. Y con mejores vistas.

—Dawn Berlitz, eres un desastre—me dice, acariciándome el pelo—. Y también eres portada de revista.

Me tiende un ejemplar en el que salgo en portada, con un diseño que reconozco demasiado bien. Es el de la inauguración del Pemberley de Lumiose, que denominaron como mejor gala del año.

—Aquí también sales tú—le digo, señalando el titular—"La historia de amor de Dawn Berlitz y Paul Shinji al completo".

Paul y yo nos reímos al unísono, y tira de mí hacia él, hasta tenerme entre sus brazos.

—¿Tú crees que esto tiene algo de verdad?—le pregunto, al ver la dudosa fuente de la que han sacado la noticia.

—Solamente hay una manera de averiguarlo—dice, quitándome la revista de entre las manos, y pasando las páginas rápidamente.

Pronto nos encontramos tirados en la cama y riendo a carcajadas. De repente, noto cómo me ruge el estómago.

—¿Bajas a por comida china?—pregunto, poniendo ojitos.

—De verdad que tienes una obsesión con los repartidores de comida—responde Paul con sorna.

—Solamente con uno—le digo, y le beso en la mejilla.

Y mientras le veo levantarse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, me encuentro a mí misma sonriendo como una tonta.

De pronto, me llega un mensaje al teléfono, que me hace volver a la realidad. Es de Leaf. Me manda una foto con un mensaje adjunto: " _Te he enviado este regalito por Correos Pelipper. Espero que para cuando vaya de visita lo hayas enmarcado en el salón! Xoxo_ "

Miro la foto con atención. Es una cartulina rosa en la que ha escrito algo con rotulador.

—Lista de razones por las que Dawn Berlitz ya no está soltera—leo en voz alta, y no puedo evitar reír. Porque puede que mi madre no haya conseguido probar su verdad universalmente reconocida, pero yo posiblemente esté aquí y ahora donde estoy gracias a ella.

Es extraño pensar que después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, bueno y malo, nuestras vidas hayan llegado a un punto perfecto. Y que pese a no haber tenido un comienzo demasiado favorable, al final hayamos conseguido un final feliz. O un principio, depende de cómo se mire. Algunos cuentos acaban donde otros empiezan.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores por acompañarme en este viaje: a los que siguen la historia, a los que le dan a favoritos, a los que dejan review y a los que no. Los que me dejan mensajes privados y me han animado a seguir durante mucho tiempo. Ninguna palabra es suficiente para demostrar mi gratitud, así que solamente espero que el final de este fic sea de vuestro agrado ^^"**


End file.
